Don't Hurt Me
by iekha12693
Summary: Ryeowook namja manis yang pintar dan disiplin, siswa yang sangat di kagumi oleh teman"nya yang lain, dan disayangi oleh para guru, bisa dibilang kehidupannya disekolahnya sangatlah damai. hingga suatu hari dia melakukan suatu kesalahan kecil, namun berakibat fatal, yang akan segera merubah hidupnya menjadi kacau.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Pair : YeWook slight Siwook**

**And other Suju's member**

::

::

::

'kyaaaaaa yesung oppa'

'oppa… saranghae jadilah namjachinguku…'

'yesung oppa…'

Teriakan - teriakan memekakkan telinga yang menggema di sekitar koridor mengiringi langkah seorang namja tampan bermata sipit bak bulan sabit yang dengan cool and cueknya melangkah menjauhi yeoja – yeoja yang tak henti – hentinya berteriak mengagumi ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya , senyum mengembang kala matanya menangkap dua sosok namja yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya masing - masing di dalam kelasnya. Dengan ekspresi stay coolnya dia melangkah mendekati dua namja tampan yang tampaknya masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, namja dengan kulit putih pucat bersurai ikal kecoklatan duduk di pojokan kelas dengan posisi kepala menunduk, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat benda persegi berwarna hitam, dan jari –jarinya sibuk beradu dengan tombol – tombol yang ada di benda tersebut, sebut saja PSP.

Sedang namja bersurai dark chocolate berwajah childish yang duduk diidepannya tak kalah sibuknya dengan gadget canggih berupa I-Pod dengan handsfree yang menutupi kedua telinganya, kepalanya kadang bergerak keatas kebawah mengikuti aluanan lagu yang terdengar dari handsfreenya dan jangan lupakan kadua matanya yang terpejam sedari tadi menandakan betapa dia sangat menikamati lagu yang di dengarnya.

Yesung berdecih pelan melihat kedua sahabatnya itu tenggelam dengan dunianya masing – masing, dia menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku yang berada persis di samping namja yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Merasa terabaikan yesung meletakkan ranselnya di meja secara kasar yang menghasilkan suara yang mengganggu membuat sebagian siswa - siswi yang ada di kelas yang sama dengannya menatapnya heran, Yesung tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal itu. Dengan santainya dia memasang headset ketelinganya dan memutar sebuah lagu favoritenya, tanpa berniat untuk meminta maaf karena sudah membuat keributan.

Tidak lama kemudian benda kotak yang menempel di dinding sudut atas sebelah kanan whiteboard kelasnya berdering, bell yang menandakan jam pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai , dari arah pintu muncullah sosok yang sangat di segani oleh para siswa karena kegalakannya terlebih lagi dengan tampangnya yang cantik namun terbilang sangar, dengan langkah anggunnya guru yang sering di sebut Cinderella itu melangkah menuju mejanya. Dan dimulailah pelajaran yang sangat membosankan sepanjang sejarah sekolah yang membuat ketiga prince tampan kita mengeluh.

'Kring kring kring'

Akhirnya setelah satu jam menunggu, waktu yang di tunggu – tunggu datang juga. Para siswa berbondong – bondong keluar dari kelasnya, berlari – larian bagaikan sedang diburu oleh sesuatu. Tapi lain halnya dengan uri Three Flower Boy's, mereka melangkah dengan santai melewati koridor menuju kantin,

'brukk'

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan langkah mereka saat telinganya mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh dibelakang mereka, dengan kompak mereka menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang namja mungil jatuh terduduk menyebabkan barang bawaannya jatuh berserakan dilantai dan jangan lupakan minumannya yang sudah tumpah. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang namja yang menatap garang namja yang masih setia dengan acara jatuh tidak elitnya, bisa di pastikan namja itulah yang bertabrakan dengan namja mungil tadi.

"yak ! perhatikan langkahmu saat berjalan babo, lihat.. apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan seragamku?" bentak namja tampan yang kita kenal dengan nama Yesung itu pada namja mungil dihadapannya sehingga mereka berempat ah lebih tepatnya berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin tersebut.

Namja mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya takut "mi-mianhae sun-bae".

Yesung memperhatikan seragamnya yang sudah basah di karenakan tumpahan minuman, "kau harus bertanggung jawab". Namja dihadapannya menunduk semakin dalam, tangan kanannya meremas ujung seragamnya yang keluar akibat terjatuh tadi. Dia sudah sangat mengenal namja dihadapannya itu, sunbae yang tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Namun memiliki perangai buruk jikalau sudah merasa terganggu,dia dan kedua temannya tidak akan segan – segan membully siapapun yang berurusan dengannya.

"kau dengar tidak" Kyuhyun yang sudah gemas melihat tingkah namja mungil itu yang tak kunjung bicara dan hanya menunduk diam, angkat bicara.

"b-baik, apa yang ha-harus aku lakukan?"

Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar penuturan itu, sedang orang – orang yang saat itu juga berada di kantin bergidik ngeri melihatnya, dan mereka hanya mampu berdoa dalam hati agar namja mungil itu selamat.

"jilati semua tumpahan minumanmu yang ada di lantai" ujar Yesung santai sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Namja mungil itu mendongak menampilkan wajah terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya, menjilati lantai adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat menjijikkan.

"wae? Kau tidak mau?" ucap donghae yang sedari tadi diam, matanya bergerak melirik name tage namja tersebut. "Kim ryeowook, kelas XI-A prody seni bagian Vocal, hmm cukup menarik"

"hajiman, apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"kau mau membantah ku eoh?" ucap Yesung sarkastis

"a-aniyo, bukan begitu maksudku"

"lalu apa? Atau kau menginginkan hukuman yang lebih dari ini hum?" ryeowook menggeleng cepat.

"palli lakukan" sentak Kyuhyun tidak sabaran. Dan dengan penuh keraguan Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya dengan lantai yang terdapat tumpahan minumannya, YeHaeKyu menyeringai makin lebar sementara siswa lain seakan menahan nafas melihat pemandangan tersebut, tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya termasuk Ahjumma yang bekerja di kantin tersebut. Perlahan – lahan Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya, disaat ujung lidahnya sudah hampir menyentuh permukaan air itu, tiba – tiba seseorang menarik lengannya membuatnya mau tak mau harus berdiri.

Yesung menatap tajam namja yang sudah mengganggu pertunjukkannya tersebut, namja tinggi tegap sang pelaku penggangguan itu juga menatap Yesung tak kalah tajamnya.

"ada apa gerangan Choi siwon sang ketua OSIS yang terhormat meninggalkan markasnya dan menggangguku?" ucap yesung sinis

"mwo haneungeoya?" desis Siwon, Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya hanya dapat menunduk, dan sesekali melirik kearah tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat oleh Siwon.

"bukan urusanmu" Yesung dan Siwon saling bertatapan tajam tanpa adanya sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya, puas bertatapan Yesung memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih tetap berpegangan tangan itu di ikuti Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon beralih menata namja yang masih setia menunduk disampingnya "gwaenchana?"

"ne, nan gwaenchana"

"syukurlah"

***YeKyuHyuk***

Jam terakhir sudah berakhir sedari tadi, seluruh ruang kelas terlihat sudah kosong. Namun jika kita telaah lebih teliti kita dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang masih dihuni oleh seorang namja manis nan imut, tidak ada kegiatan berarti yang dilakukannya hanya saja seperti itulah kebiasaannya setiap hari, menunggu hingga seluruh siswa pulang dengan alasan tidak mau berdesak – desakkan di gerbang.

Setelah dirasanya sudah sangat sepi, dengan santai dia membereskan beberapa bukunya kedalam ransel. Dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menyusuri koridor yang sudah sangat sepi, saat sudah berada di pinggir lapangan tiba – tiba saja sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dan menyeretnya menuju taman belakang sekolah.

'buk'

"aww…" rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir pink itu kala punggungnya menyentuh dinding tembok dengan keras. Seseorang yang menariknya tadi mencengkeram dagunya membuatnya terpaksa mendongak, caramelnya tepat mengarah pada obsidian yang ada dihadapannya. Pandangan mereka saling beradu, namja dihadapannya menampilkan wajah datar namun terpancar kebencian yang sangat dalam dimatanya, perlahan wajah itu mendekat ke telinganya.

"kau belum menyelesaikan hukumanmu" suara baritone itu terdengar persis di telinganya. Ryeowook namja itu menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menatap bingung namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Mengerti dengan kebingungan namja dihadapannya namja yang diketahui bernama Yesung itu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya yang tadi sudah menempel di tubuh Ryeowook.

"kau sudah lupa dengan kejadian di kantin tadi?" mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna, tidak dia sangka namja dihadapannya ini masih memikirkan hal itu. 'aku kira dia sudah melupakannya?' innernya dalam hati.

"l-lalu?"

"kau harus menyelesaikannya tentu saja, kau tidak berniat untuk lari kan?"

"ap-apa, tidak bisa kita lupakan saja hukuman itu"

"tentu saja tidak bisa, Hae..Kyu.. perlihatkan aku pertunjukkan yang menarik" perintahnya pada dua orang namja di belakangnya.

"siap" sahut Donghae dan Kyuhyun kompak, mereka berdua melangkah beriringan

Ryeowook was – was saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun mendekatinya perlahan, tubuhnya sudah menempel sempurna di dinding, mau lari ke samping'pun tidak bisa mengingat Donghae berada di kiri dan Kyuhyun di kanan. Jadi dia hanya pasrah dan menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan kedua namja tampan itu padanya.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua tangan Ryeowook kebelakang dan Donghae mulai membuka paksa seragamnya, sehingga seragamnya sedikit robek dan kancingnya terlepas.

Ryeowook mulai panik "apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku"

Donghae tetap saja meneruskan pekerjaannya dan mulai menciumi leher Ryeowook meninggalkan jejak keunguan disana. Ryeowook mencoba berontak namun cengkraman Kyuhyun di tangannya sangat kuat membuat usahanya sia – sia.

"geumanhae" tubuh Ryeowook bergetar, matanya mulai memanas, air mata sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya, Yesung hanya duduk diam didepan pohon sambil menikmati pertunjukkan yang di lakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya. Tatapan matanya datar. Meski saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Ryeowook, namja mungil itu berusaha memohon melalui tatapannya agar di kasihani dan di lepaskan, namun memang dasar Yesung, dia hanya bersikap acuh dan tak perduli dengan keadaan namja itu yang sudah setengah telanjang.

"geumanhae…jebal~ geumanhae hiks" isakan itu akhirnya keluar juga, Donghae mengehentikan aksinya dan berbalik menatap Yesung, seolah bertanya melalui tatapan matanya 'apakah harus dilanjutkan atau tidak?'. Yesung membuang muka kearah lain, menghembuskan nafasnya berat kemudian berbalik lagi menatap Ryeowook yang tampak menggenasakan dengan keadaan seperti itu, jujur sedikit sedih melihat namja itu menangis sesenggukan apalagi itu karena ulahnya sendiri.

Tapi dia sudah terlanjur marah, dengan berat hati dia akhirnya memberikan perintah agar Donghae dan Kyuyun menghentikan kegiatannya. "sudah hentikan, kita pulang saja" dia melirik sebentar kearah Ryeowook "dasar namja lemah.. baru begitu saja sudah menangais, namja sepertimu seharusnya sudah disingkirkan sejak dulu" ujarnya datar dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa berniat menatap Ryeowook sebelum pergi.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menurut mereka meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sudah menangis sesenggukkan sedari tadi. Ryeowook bersandar di dinding dan memerosotkan tubuhnya begitu saja, menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Pair : YeWook slight Siwook**

**Other Pair : HaeHyuk, Kyumin other Suju's member**

**::**

**::**

**::**

***YeKyuHyuk***

Ryeowook berjalan tertatih – tatih menuju rumah kecilnya, setelah puas menangis tadi dia langsung berlari menuju lokernya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam cadangan. Tidak mungkinkan dia harus pulang dengan keadaan seragam yang sudah robek sana sini.

Gang yang dilaluinya agak sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang lewat dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan searah dengannya. Setelah tiba di apartemennya dia segera melesat mencari pakaian yang akan di kenakannya di lemari pakaian kemudian menuju kamar mandi kecil di dekat dapur.

Sesaat dia hanya diam mematung di depan westafle, memandangi dirinya lebih tepatnya pada leher putihnya yang tadinya mulus kini sudah tidak lagi, disebabkan adanya bercak-bercak keunguan hasil karya Sunbaenya. Tanpa disadari, liquid-liquid bening itu mengalir kembali diiringi isakan keras dari bibirnya. Dia terduduk, melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluk lututnya, suara guyuran air shower tidak mampu menyaingi suara tangisannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaian yang dibawanya tadi sudah menempel ditubuhnya. Menggantung handuknya di belakang pintu, dan berjalan menuju kulkas yang berada tepat di samping kiri kamar mandi. Dia mengambil sebotol air mineral, tanpa menuangkannya digelas terlebih dahulu dia langsung meminum air tersebut meneguknya hingga habis tak bersisa.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri ruamah minimalis miliknya, rapi dan bersih. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah figura yang menggantung indah di dinding diatas TV, foto yang menampilkan dua orang dewasa sedang berdiri dipinggir pantai dan tersenyum kearah kamera, _namja _manis yang memiliki senyuman bak malaikat tampak menggendong seorang namja kecil yang tak kalah manisnya, disampingnya sang _namja_ berbadan kekar memeluk pinggang sang _namja_ manis dengan posesif.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, dia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit- langit rumahnya, menahan liquid itu agar tidak tumpah lagi. _Eomma_nya Kim jung soo beserta _appa_nya Kim kangin, sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu akibat sebuah kecelakaan, sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidup. Sebelum air matanya kemabali jatuh, Ryeowook beranjak dari posisinya, berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera menuju alam mimpi.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Mentari perlahan-lahan menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur, membiaskan cahayanya menyinari seluruh dunia, seberkas cahaya masuk dan mengenai wajah _namja_ manis yang masih setia menutup matanya di atas Single Bed miliknya, merasa terganggu _namja_ itu akhirnya bangun.

"hoaaaaammmmm…." Menguap sebentar, mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dan melirik jam dinding.

" jam 6.45 pagi, masih ada banyak waktu" gumamnya kemudian merapikan kasurnya dan bergegas mandi. Setelah sarapan dia langsung berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari blok tempat tinggalnya.

Dengan santai dia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang masih dipenuhi oleh beberapa siswa yang asyik mengobrol, namun beberapa dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook menatap sinis terhadapnya dan sesekali terdengar celaan dari bibir mereka walau hanya bisikan.

Ryeowook sendiri hanya tersenyum saat matanya bertatapan dengan beberapa siswa, namun yang didapatinya hanyalah tatapan benci dan jijik. Ryeowook mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, biasanya jika dia berpapasan dengan beberapa siswa di koridor atau dimanapun itu, mereka pasti saling melempar senyum dan menyapanya dengan sangat ramah.

Tepi sekarang, semuanya malah melemparkan tatapan benci walaupun dia sudah tersenyum sebegitu manisnya, sekali lagi dia menghela nafas. Pintu kelasnya sudah terlihat, dia segera berlari menuju bangkunya sebelum bell pertama berbunyi.

'_kring kring kring'_

Tepat setelah Ryeowook menduduki kursinya Speaker yang tertempel di sudut dinding itu berbunyi. Para siswa yang berada diluar segera masuk dan duduk dikursi masing-masing, seorang guru yang tampak sangat cantik masuk dan menuju mejanya.

"baiklah anak-anak tanpa membuang-buang waktu kita segera mulai pelajarannya, buka halaman 106"

Dan kompak seluruh siswa membuka bukunya masing-masing tak terkecuali Ryeowook yang memang sangat menyukai pelajaran ini, pelajaran seni Vocal.

Kim _ssaem_ memulai menulis beberapa note-note di White board, dan Ryeowook menyalinnya dengan semangat. Setelah menjelaskan dan memperagakan cara bagaimana memainkan nada-nada itu dengan benar di piano, Kim _Ssaem_ langsung menunjuk satu persatu siswanya guna untuk mengetahui apakah siswanya memang sudah mengerti atau belum bagaimana cara memainkan nada-nada itu.

Beberapa siswa sudah dipanggil untuk naik dan mengerjakan soalnya, namun tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang dapat memainkan lagunya, hingga akhirnya Kim _Ssaem_ menunjuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook berjalan semangat kedepan dan menekan tuts-tits piano dengan sangat mudah dan enak didengar sehingga terciptalah sebuah alunan nada yang sangat indah. Kim Ssaem tak henti-hentinya memuji kemampuan Ryeowook dan menyuruh agar siswa lainnya belajar dari Ryeowook atau sekedar mencontohinya. Dan hal itu sukses mengundang tatapan benci dan perasaan cemburu dari semua siswa tanpa terkecuali.

"pertunjukkan yang sangat sempurna, silahkan duduk Ryeowook-_sshi_" Ryeowook berjalan menuju mejanya namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganjal kakinya sehingga dia terjatuh tersungkur dilantai, ternyata itu ulah temannya sendiri yang sengaja menjulurkan kakinya. Semua siswa sontak tertawa keras melihat hal itu, dan seketika kelas menjadi ribut.

"ada apa ini?" Kim _Ssaem_ menghampiri Ryeowook dan membantunya berdiri.

"_gwaenchana Songsaenim_, aku bisa sendiri" ujar Ryeowook pelan sembari berjalan menuju mejanya kembali.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Jam istirahat pertama sudah mulai, Ryeowook hanya duduk diam di kelasnya, gara-gara kejadian dikantin kemarin dia jadi sangat takut untuk keluar dari kelas, takut untuk bertemu kembali dengan para sunbaenya itu. Alih-alih menghindari, salah satu orang yang dia harapkan tidak akan bertemu dengannya hari ini malah datang sendiri kekelasnya.

"_joegiyo_, apa kau melihat dimana Kibum?"

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya menatap _namja_ yang bertanya padanya, seketika matanya membulat sempurna melihat _namja_ yang kemarin sudah menciumnya dengan kasar, sedang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini, namun setidaknya dia masih bersyukur karena _namja_ itu hanya datang sendiri, _namja_ itu juga sama terkejutnya namun lama-kelamaan keterkejutan itu terganti dengan seringaian.

"kau _namja_ yang kemarin itu kan? Ah.. kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau kau memang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kibum, kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku masih sangat ingin menikmati tubuhmu itu, karena tubuhmu sangat menggiurkan". Ryeowook tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya, sekelebat bayangan kemarin dimana dia dicumbui dengan begitu ganasnya oleh _namja_ itu seolah-olah mereka ulang di memorinya. Apalagi saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari _namja _itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"yak! Apa kau tuli atau kau bisu? Aku sedari tadi bertanya dan berbicara padamu" bentak _namja_ yang ber-name tag Lee donghae itu.

_"joeseonghamnida sunbae, nan morregeseumnika"_

Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi Donghae langsung berjalan keluar. Ryeowook menghela nafas lega, untung namja itu hanya sebentar, jika dia tinggal berlama-lama disini, dia pasti akan sudah pingsan, apalagi dengan keadaan kelas yang sangat sepi. Seketika dia teringat akan buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan kemarin dan harus dikembalikan hari ini juga, tanpa membuang waktu dia segera mengambil buku itu dan berlari keluar namun…

'bukk'

Belum hilang rasa sakit dilututnya kini bertambah lagi rasa sakit di daerah pantatnya, saat berlari keluar tadi dia tidak sempat melihat bahwa ada orang yang sedang berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya, dan akhirnya berakhirlah dia dilantai yang keras.

"yak! Kalau jalan itu pake mata dong, lihat nih.. minumanku jadi tumpah,, dan.. oh my gosh, seragamku jadi basah semua" omel _yeoja_ yang ditabraknya tadi

"_mian_, aku tidak sengaja tadi aku sedang buru-buru"

"_mwo_? _Mian_? Kau pikir dengan minta maaf, seragamku akan kembali kering?"

"_anyeo_, biar sini ku bersihkan" Ryeowook mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari saku celananya, namun belum sempat tissue itu menyentuh seragamnya, _yeoja_ itu langsung menepis kasar tangannya.

"jangan kau pikir kau bisa menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu, ayo guys kita pergi"

Setelah kepergian ketiga yeoja itu Ryeowook hanya terdiam ditempatnya, sadar semua tatapan berarah padanya dia kemudian buru-buru menuju gedung sebelah, gedung khusus perpustakaan.

'krieeet'

suara bunyi pintu yang terbuka terdengar jelas diruangan yang luas nan sepi itu, Ryeowook langsung masuk dan menuju rak tempat dimana dia mengambil buku yang dipinjamnya, setelah menyimpannya dia segera berbalik untuk kembali kekelasnya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada _Ahjumma_ penjaga perpustakaan.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Jam pulang kali ini Ryeowook langsung pulang, tidak lagi menunggu sekolah sepi seperti kemarin-kemarin, yah..dia masih trauma akan hal kemarin di halaman belakang sekolah. Dipintu gerbang terlihat siswa sedang berdesak-desakan ingin keluar, inilah alasannya mengapa dia begitu malas untuk pulang lebih cepat. Para siswa saling dorong-mendorong, tak ayal Ryeowook pun harus ikut terdorong dan jatuh lagi, untung saja tidak terlalu banyak siswa disampingnya sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir akan terinjak.

Akhirnya dia bisa juga melewati pintu gerbang yang memakan banyak waktu dan butuh perjuangan itu, dia berjalan santai sambil bersenandung pelan hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan dan lelah.

'tinnn tinnnn'

Suara klakson yang berasal dari arah belakang tidak menghentikan langkahnya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Hyundai Eqqus hitam berhenti tepat disampingnya, Ryeowook memperhatikan mobil itu, perlahan-lahan jendela kaca mobil menurun, didalamnya seorang namja tampan sedang tersenyum menawan menampilkan dimple kembar dikedua sisi pipinya.

"_annyeong _Ryeowook-ah, sudah mau pulang?"

"_an-annyeong_ Siwon _Sunbae_, _ne_, aku sudah mau pulang"

"ayo naik, aku antar kau pulang"

_"ne_? tidak perlu, rumahku dekat ko' dari sini"

"aku tidak terima penolakan Ryeowook-ah" Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menyuruhnya duduk disamping kemudi, sedangkan Ryeowook? Dia pasrah saja mengikuti kemauan _Sunbae_ yang memang sudah sejak dulu dikaguminya itu, selain menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis dia juga merupakan Ketua Tim Basket disekolahnya. Hahhh… benar-benar seorang idola yang sempurna.

Dalam perjalanan tak ada pembicaraan apapun, suasana didalam mobil didominasi dengan atmosfir kecanggungan. Ryeowook sedari tadi berusaha mencari topik apa saja yang bisa dibicarakannya dengan Siwon, sementara itu Siwon juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Sunbae_/Wookie-ah" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"ah, kau duluan" ujar Siwon mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk berbicara.

"_anni, Sunbae_ duluan"

"baiklah, Wookie-ah dimana rumahmu?"

"lurus saja, didepan nanti ada gang, aku akan turun disana" setelah kalimat terakhir dari Ryeowook keheningan kembali melanda mereka berdua. Siwon menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gang yang tidak terlalu luas yang hanya muat untuk kendaraan beroda dua saja,

"kau yakin turun disini? Aku antar sampai didepan rumahmu yah"

"tidak perlu _Sunbae_, lagipula gang ini tidak muat untuk mobil" Siwon memperhatikan gang yang ada didepannya.

"ah! Benar tidak muat, kalau begitu aku antar dengan jalan kaki saja, kajja" ujar Siwon ceria sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, 'aku yakin, pipiku pasti memerah' batinnya sambil sesekali melirik tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Sementara Siwon tengah asyik menatap apa saja yang mereka lewati di gang itu, mulai dari anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main yang entah dia tidak tahu nama permainannya, yang dia tahu pasti itu adalah permainan Tradisional Korea.

"sudah sampai _Sunbae_" ucap Ryeowook menyadarkan Siwon dari pikirannya. Dia menatap rumah kecil nan sederhana didepannya, setelah Ryeowook mengajaknya untuk masuk dia menurut saja. Dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang makan, dia terkagum-kagum sendiri melihat rumah bagian dalam Ryeowook yang tampak bersih, rapi dan indah, terlihat sangat jauh berbeda saat melihatny dari luar. Ryeowook datang dengan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat segelas sirup orange dan sebungkus biscuit.

"nih, minumlah..hanya ini yang aku punya" ucapnya menyuguhkan minuman itu pada Siwon.

"_ne, gomawo_" Siwon menerimanya dan langsung menegukanya menyisahkan setengah dari minumannya.

"kau tinggal sendiri?"

"seperti yang _Sunbae_ lihat, tidak siapa-siapa disini selain kita berdua"

"dimana orang tua mu?"

Seketika raut wajah Ryeowook berubah sedih, ditundukkannya wajahnya menatap lantai, "_appa_ dan _eomma_….sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu" ujarnya dengan lirih.

_"mi-mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud…."

"_gwaenchana Sunbae_" potong Ryeowook cepat sambil menatap Siwon dengan senyuman seperti biasa, menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"aku turut berduka" ucap Siwon membalas senyuman Ryeowook. Seketika senyumana Siwon sirna, saat matanya tanpa sengaja sesuatu yang ganjil di leher _namja_ manis dihadapannya. Ryeowook yang menyadari tatapan Siwon mengarah pada lehernya segera menutupi lehernya dengan tangannya.

"wookie-ah, tanda apa itu dilehermu?" Tanya Siwon, sebenarnya dia tahu tanda apa itu, hanya saja dia ingin kepastian, dia tidak yakin _namja_ sepolos dan selugu Ryeowook bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Ryeowook kelabakan, dia tidak tahu harus berdalih apa. "i-i-ini.. hanya…luka…digigit serangga, iya serangga" ucap Ryeowook memasang wajah meyakinkan, walaupun dia yakin seratus persen bahwa alibinya itu tidak mungkin dapat dipercayai begitu saja oleh Siwon.

"oh,pasti sakit, boleh aku lihat? " Siwon hampir saja beranjak dari duduknya namun Ryeowook cepat-cepat mencegahnya.

"tidak boleh" ujarnya dengan suara tinggi, membuat Siwon sedikit tersentak.

"ah..! _mianhae Sunbae_ aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, ini hanya luka biasa, tidak perlu dicemaskan, lagian ini sudah tidak sakit lagi ko" ucapnya dengan tangan yang masih menutupi lehernya.

"baguslah kalau begitu, aku hanya khawatir"

***YeKyuHyuk***

Langit sudah berwarna jingga, Siwon baru saja akan pulang dari rumah Ryeowook dia memakai kembali sepatunya yang sudah dilepasnya tadi sebelum masuk kedalam rumah Ryeowook, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat dimana Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya. Sebenarnya Siwon sudah melarang Ryeowook untuk mengantarnya, tapi ternyata Ryeowook juga sama keras kepalanya sepertinya, jadi dia turuti saja kemauan _namja_ manis itu.

"_gomawo_ sudah mengantarku pulang _Sunbae_" ujar Ryeowook sebelum Siwon masuk kedalam Hyundainya,

"_ne, cheonmaneyo.. nado gomawo_, atas hidangannya tadi.. ternyata kau pintar masak yah? Masakanmu enak, _mashitda_"

"ah, biasa saja, karena aku tinggal sendiri jadi harus pintar masak, aku 'kan tidak mau mati kelaparan"

"ne, benar…ah! Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"_mwo?"_

"jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _Sunbae,_ itu terkesan sangat formal, panggil aku _Hyeong_ saja _ne?_ Siwon _hyeong_ juga boleh"

_"ne._. Siwon _Hyeong_" ucap Ryeowook malu-malu, Siwom terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi malu-malu Ryeowook saat menyebutkan namanya tadi, terllihat sangat menggemaskan. Dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pucuk kepala Ryeowook dan menepuk-nepuknya lembut. Ryeowook yang diperlakukan seperti itu semakin menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Sementara itu, ditempat yang tidak berada jauh dari tampat Ryeowook dan Siwon berdiri, terparkir sebuah mobil Porsche Carrera GT biru metalik. Dari balik kaca, tampak seorang _namja_ tengah menggeram kesal menyaksikan kedekatan antara Ryeowook dan Siwon, apalagi sejak tadi Siwon belum juga melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Ryeowook dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti, sementara Ryeowook diam saja sambil menunduk malu dan tampak sangat menikmati belaian tangan Siwon dikepalanya,

Sebenarnya dia sudah mengikuti kedua orang itu, mulai dari sekolah tadi, yah.. bisa dibilang Stalker begitulah.. Dan tampaknya dia sangat jago jika memang harus menjadi Stalker, karena tidak ada satupun yang menyadari kehadirannya disana.

"shit" umpatnya sambil memukulkan telapak tangannya pada setir mobil, tidak mau berlama-lama disana dan menyaksikan kedekatan Ryeowook dan Siwon, dia segera menancap gas dan berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara Siwon sudah melepaskan tangannya dari kepalanya Ryeowook, dan masuk kedalam mobilnya "baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa di sekolah besok, _annyeong~_"

"_ne, annyeong hyeong_" setelah saling melempar senyuman, Siwon kemudian menstater mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih setia dengan pandangan mengarah kemana mobil Siwon pergi diselingi dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir Cherry-nya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat menuju kepalanya dimana tangan Siwon tadi membelainya. Dan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga dia mulai melangkah menuju rumahnya dan sangat menantikan hari besok, tanpa tahu bahwa kejadian mengerikan apa yang akan diterimanya besok.

**T**

**B**

**C**

Gimana Chingu?

Apa ceritanya semakin membosankan?

Kalau bagi author pribadi sih iya, mianhae.. sebenarnya author sudah berusaha tapi sepertinya Chapter ini sangat mengecewakan. Chapter ini author buat mulai tadi siang ampe malam loh, makanya jelek… soal.a gak mau buat chingudeul menunggu kelamaan…

Apakah ini sudah termasuk update kilat?

Ini juga author sudah usahakan buat lebih panjang dari Chapter yang kemarin.

Dan terima kasih bagi Chingudeul yang sudah bersedia me'review FF milik author, jeongmal ghamsamida.

Tahukah kalian? review dari kalian itu sangat berarti bagi author dan juga author-author yang lain, karena review kalian seperti vitamin penyemangat bagi kami untuk tetap setia melanjutkan menulis FF yang kalian tunggu.

sekali lagi, jeongmal ghamnsamida.. tetap ikuti yah Ff buatan author.

Ohiya, bagi yang merasa lebih muda dari author, panggil author dengan Unnie saja ne,! biar kesan.a lebih akrab gitu.

Author kelahiran tahun 93.. hayo.. pasti ada yg lebih muda kan?

**Ini balasan review dari Chingudeul:**

**Yumiewooki:** nggak ko', wookppa gak diperkosa.. mana tega bang yeye melakukan itu chingu, sebenarnya author yang gak tega. Makasih udah review chingu.

**Ryeofha2125:** pendek yah? Mian, soalnya itu baru prolognya, chapter kedua ini udah diusahain buat panjang, nih udah di lanjut, apa udah termasuk update kilat? Makasih udah review chingu.

**Meymelii:** ne, bang yeye mang jahat yah? Biar nanti bang yeye rasain sendiri batunya. Nih udah dilanjut, semoga suka. Makasih udah review chingu.

**Ermagyu:** ne, wookppa memang kasian, makanya chingu tolong bantuin. Hehehe.. nih udah lanjut ,semoga tidak mengecewakan. Makasih udah review chingu.

**Aidagracilla29:** nih udah di lanjut chingu, di chapter ini udah author kasi moment buat SiWook walau cumin sedikit, chapter ini udah agak lebih panjang dari yang kemarin ko'. Makasih udah review chingu.

**Shin min hwa:** bang yeye memang jahat ne?, tapi sebenarnya da baik ko',, nih udah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Makasih udah review chingu.

**.**

**G**

**O**

**M**

**A**

**W**

**O**

**.**

**And the last, mind to review please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Casts: YeWook! slight Siwook**

**Other casts: Other Suju's member**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** sedikit informasi

Ada yang bertanya, kenapa siswa lain pada ngeliatin Wookppa dengan pandangan jijik? Dan apa Wookppa nggak punya Chingu?

Jawabannya,

mereka semua melihat tanda yang ada dilehernya Wookppa, itu tuh tanda yang dibuat ama Haeppa. Selain itu, alasan keduanya karena, setiap siswa yang udah berurusan dengan YeHaeKyu, otomatis akan dibenci sama semua siswa dan bahkan dibully sampai siswa tersebut menyerah dan keluar dari sekolah tersebut. Ceritanya agak mirip dengan Drama Korea BBF (Boy's Before Flowers) yang dimana jika salah satu siswanya sudah mendapatkan kartu merah dari Jun pyeo dkk alias F4, maka siswa itu akan dibully habis-habisan sama siswa lainnya.

Kalau soal chingu. Wookppa punya ko' tapi belum muncul.

Sedikit penjelasan mengenai karakter Wookppa, disini Wookppa orangnya antisocial, lebih suka mnyendiri dan membaca buku, daripada berkumpul dengan siswa lain dan hanya membicarakan sesuatu yang sama sekali gak ada maknanya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Wookppa orangnya sangat ramah.

Dan juga soal Haeppa ngomong kayak gitu ke Wookppa, tenang.. Haeppa hanya bercanda chingu, Haeppa cuman ingin ngebuat Wookppa takut, karena sebenarnya Haeppa orangnya baik ko', diantara YeHaeKyu, Haeppa lah yang paling baik.

Semoga Chingudeul pada mengerti dengan penjelasan dari author.

Okey, cukup penjelasannya…

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Ryeowook bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, ranjang sudah dirapikan, rumah sudah dibersihkan, dan sarapan juga sudah hampir siap. Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan nasi goreng untuk dirinya sendiri, dia menyajikannya dimeja dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam yang sudah tertempel rapi ditubuhnya, dengan tas ransel yang disampirkannya dibahu kanannya. Sesampainya dimeja makan dia segera saja menghabiskan nasi gorengnya yang masih hangat dengan semangat.

Kini Ryeowook sudah berada dikoridor sekolahnya menuju kelasnya, saat sudah tiba diambang pintu, dia langsung membuka pintunya,

'byuuurrrrr'

Seember air tumpah dari atas pintu dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, membuat seragamnya basah seketika. Semua siswa yang ada dikelas sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat jebakannya berhasil, Ryeowook masih berdiam diri di pintu memeriksa tasnya, takut bukunya basah dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Dan dia sangat bersyukur, karena buku – bukunya tidak ada satupun yang basah.

"syukurlah…" ujarnya pelan seraya menutup kembali tasnya. Dan tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menghalangi jalanan sedari tadi.

"ehem, Ryeowook-sshi.. apa anda tidak keberatan memberikan saya jalan masuk? Jam mengajarku sudah mulai beberapa menit yang lalu" ucap sebuah suara dari belakangnya, impuls Ryeowook langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu Ssaem disekolah ini, dan dibelakngnya juga terdapat beberapa siswa yang sedang berbaris ingin masuk kelas,

"oh, Jung Ssaem, maaf mengahalangi jalan anda, si-silahkan" setelah Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, Jung Ssaem a.k.a Yunho memperhatikan seragam siswa yang terkenal dengan kesopanan dan kedisiplinannya itu, dahinya mengkerut "ada apa dengan seragammu Ryeowook-sshi? Kenapa seragammu basah?"

"ah.. ini, aku tidak sengaja menyiramnya saat sedang mencuci tangan di toilet tadi"

"baiklah, segera ganti dengan seragammu yang kering"

"ne, Songsaenim"

Yunho langsung masuk dan menuju meja guru diikuti oleh beberapa siswa tadi.

Ryeowook berencana untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam cadangan yang memang selalu dia siapkan didalam lokernya, dia berjalan kearah belakang dimana loker berada.

"AAAKKHHHHHHH" teriakan melengking terdengar sesaat setelah Ryeowook membuka pintu lokernya dan terjatuh dengan wajah ketakutan. Yunho yang sudah siap menulis di Whiteboard langsung menoleh kebelakang dimana suara teriakan itu berasal.

"waegeurae Ryeowook-sshi?"

Ryeowook menunjuk lokernya takut – takut "i-itu… dilokerku a-a-ada ular Songsaenim"

Kekehan tertahan mulai terdengar dari, 'misi kedua berhasil' batin beberapa siswa. Yunho segera mendekat ketempat Ryeowook dan melirik kedalam loker Ryeowook, setelah mengetahui sesuatu yang didalam sana tidak berbahaya, dia langsung mengambilnya dan menunjukkannya pada Ryeowook yang masih tampak takut dengan benda tersebut.

"ini hany ular mainan Ryeowook-sshi, kau tidak perlu takut, dan segeralah mengganti pakaianmu"

Mendengar hal itu Ryeowook menghela nafas lega, Yunho berjalan kembali kedepan sambil membawa ular mainan yang sudah membuat Ryeowook ketakutan setengah mati lalu menyimpannya didalam tasnya, tidak mau kejadian yang baru saja terjadi terulang kembali.

Ryeowook bergegas mengambil seragamnya dari dalam loker setelah memastikan bahwa dia tidak lupa menutup lokernya kembali, tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, dia langsung melesat keluar dari kelas menuju toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet, Ryeowook segera masuk kedalam salah satu bilik mandi yang berada dekat dari pintu, seragamnya yang kering dia sampirkan diatas pintu, dan mulai membuka satu persatu kanci bajunya.

Seorang namja masuk kedalam toilet, membuka dengan pelan satu persatu bilik mandi untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain didalam toilet itu selain dirinya dan seorang namja manis didalam bilik yang tertutup rapat. Dia berjalan sedikit berjinjit mendekat pada pintu bilik yang ditempati Ryeowook tadi, dia menarik seragam Ryeowook yang tersampir diatas pintu, melakukan sesuatu pada benda tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali sebelum pemiliknya menyadari ketidakadaan seragamnya.

Tepat sesaat setelah namja itu menyampirkan kembali seragam Ryeowook, Ryeowook langsung menariknya dan memakainya. Setelah mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan sukses, namja tersebut keluar dari toilet. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu tempat Ryeowook masuk tadi terbuka, Ryeowook berdiri sejenak didepan cermin, memastikan penampilannya sudah rapid an kemudian keluar dari toilet menuju kelasnya.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Ryeowook berjalan sendiri dikoridor menuju lantai atas dimana kantin berada, namun dia merasa aneh dengan siswa – siswa yang berpapasan dengannya, dia merasa bahwa semua menatap punggungnya. Apalagi dikelas tadi siswa yang duduk dibelakang mejanya kadang tertangkap basah tengah tertawa sambil sesekali meliriknya.

Merasa curiga dia melirik kebelakang punggungnya, namun dia tidak menemukan keganjilan disana. Berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan santai melewati beberapa namja yang tengah asyik berkumpul dipinggir jendela.

"hai manis.. godain kita dong" ucap salah satu namja itu saat dia melewatinya, Ryeowook menatap bingung namja – namja yang sedang tertawa setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Ryeowook mengendikkan bahunya acuh kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi, tapi kali ini dengan langkah yang agak dipercepat. Setelah tiba dikantin dia segera memesan makanan yang biasa dia pesan, setelah pesanannya sudah siap dia mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri ruangan kantin sekedar mencari sebuah meja yang masih kosong.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis kala menemukan sebuah meja kosong yang berada disudut ruangan, dia berjalan sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan pesanannya. Namun tiba – tiba seseorang menghalangi langkah kakinya dengan menjulurkan kakinya kedepan, membuat Ryeowook yang tidak menyadarinya langsung terjatuh dan makanannya tumpah mengenai seorang siswi yang sedang makan di meja dihadapannya.

"aagghhhh…apa – apaan ini?" siswi tersebut langsung berdiri dan menatap garang Ryeowook yang terjatuh sambil berkacak pinggang.

"yak! Kalau jalan hati – hati dong, apa kau tidak punya mata untuk melihat jalan HAH?"

Ryeowook menunduk, kejadian yang dialaminya waktu itu kembali terjadi, walau dengan orang yang berbeda "mianhae, aku tidak sengaja"

"tidak sengaja atau memang sengaja?"

"aku tidak sengaja"

Yeoja itu mengangkat wajah Ryeowook yang menunduk sejak tadi agar menatapnya "tatap mataku saat aku sedang berbicara denganmu babo"

Ryeowook meringis pelan merasakan sakit di rahangnya karena cengkeraman yeoja itu yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan "mianhae"

"apa yang bisa kau ucapkan hanya kata maaf huh?"

"mianhae"

"yak!"

'plakk'

Tangan yeoja itu sukses mengenai pipi mulus Ryeowook dan meninggalkan bekas memerah disana, air mata perlahan mengalir dipipinya, tangannya bergerak mengusap – usap bekas tamparan yeoja tadi.

"kenapa diam saja? Masih mau ditampar eoh?" yeoja itu siap – siap mendaratkan kembali tangannya dipipi Ryeowook namun sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya.

"geumanhae Jessica-sshi"

Yeoja yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Jessica itu menghentikan tangannya yang sudah hampir menyentuh pipi Ryeowook lalu dengan cepat menariknya, dan menatap sedikit takut pada namja yang meneriakinya tadi.

"oppa"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hayoooo… coba tebak siapa namja yang datang dan menyelamatkan Wokkppa?

Pasti pada taukan?

.

.

Mianhae, chapternya lebih pendek dari chapter yang kemarin.. tapi chapter depan akan author usahain buat lebih panjang lagi deh,

Tapi, maaf sebelumnya, mungkin chapter depan bakalan lama updatenya, dikarenakan banyak tugas yang menumpuk, ini lagi nyuri – nyuri waktu buat ngetiknya padahal tugas persentasinya belum kelar. ditambah lagi minggu depan author akan Final, jadi mungkin lebih focus untuk belajar dulu, dan mengabaikan FF ini sampai tanggal 27 mendatang.

Nggak lama ko' cuman 2 minggu.. hehe..

.

.

**Balasan review : **

**Cloud prince**: Author juga bingung knp Yeppa jahat ma Wookppa, yah tanya aja langsung ma Yeppa ne! author nggak bs nolongin Wookppa, krn author jg takut ma Yeppa kkk… ne, Wookppa bakalan bahagia ma Yeppa ko' tenang aja. Gomawo uda review chingu. Keep reading ne.

**Liu HeeHee**: Yeppa memang jahat, ne ini udah di lanjut, gomawo udah bilang crta.a bagus. And gomawo juga udah review chingu. Keep reading ne.

**Ermagyu**: syukurlah ternyata cerita.a nggak membosankan, kalau soal yang jadi stalker itu,, kasih tau nggak yah? Hmm.. itu rahasia, 'kan nggak seru kalau dibocorin, biar bikin penasaran dlu. Gomawo udah review chingu. Keep reading ne.

**Ryeofha2125**: ini udah di lanjut, seharus.a unnie yang bilang makasih ma kmu krn udah mau review ff unnie. Gomawo… Keep reading ne.

**Yumiewooki**: yang jd stalker itu rahasia chingu, tapi mungkin chingu udah tahu orang.a siapa, atau belum tau yah? Umm, biar itu menjadi rahasia saja ne!. Loh! Ko' mau dibanting sih? Ntar orang.a sakit dong kkk…soal pertanyaan chingu udah dijelasin diatas, moga bs mengerti. Gomawo udah review chingu. Keep reading ne.

**Aidagracilla29**: Wookppa memang suka ma Wonppa ko' chingu, 'kan udah dijelasin kalau Wookppa sudah mengagumi Wonppa sejak lama. Iya! Pairing.a tetap YeWook, nggak boleh nggak. Karena Wonppa punya pair sendiri ko' nanti.a. Gomawo udah review chingu. Keep reading ne.

** .9**: Yeppa cemburu? Benarkah? Mang kelihatan yah? Hehehe… ni udah dilanjut,. Gomawo udah review chingu. Keep reading ne.

**Shin Min Hwa**: kenapa pada yakin kalau stalker.a itu Yeppa sih? Mang author ngasih ciri – ciri.a yah? Perasaan nggak tuh. Kalau soal perasaan Wonppa ma Wookppa, Wonppa mmg udh mulai suka ma Wookppa sejak inisiden dikantin. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah setia review ff author chingu, kau adalah reviewers pertama author. Gomawo ne.. Keep reading chingu.

Okey udah dibalas semua 'kan.

.

.

.

**G**

**O**

**M**

**A**

**W**

**O**

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

"kenapa diam saja? Masih mau ditampar eoh?" _yeoja_ itu siap – siap mendaratkan kembali tangannya dipipi Ryeowook namun sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya.

"_geumanhae_ Jessica-_sshi_"

_Yeoja_ yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Jessica itu menghentikan tangannya yang sudah hampir menyentuh pipi Ryeowook lalu dengan cepat menariknya, dan menatap sedikit takut pada _namja_ yang meneriakinya tadi.

"_oppa_"

.

.

.

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Casts: YeWook! slight Siwook**

**Other casts: Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya menatap _namja_ yang sudah berteriak tadi, namja itu berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook dan berjongkok disampingnya.

"_gwaenchanasseyo_?" Ryeowook mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, dia berdiri dengan dibantu oleh _namja _tadi sambil masih memegang pipinya yang terasa perih. _namja_ itu – siwon – menatap garang pada Jessica yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau menamparnya?"

"dia menumpahkan makanan keseragamku" ucap Jessica mengangkat wajahnya.

"hanya itu?" Jessica mengangguk

"dan kau menamparnya?" lagi – lagi Jessica mengangguk, tidak menyadari tatapan marah yang dilayangkan Siwon padanya.

"dengar yah Jessica-sshi, itu hanya makanan dan masih bisa dibersihkan hanya dengan menggunakan air biasa, jadi kau tidak perlu menamparnya. Dan aku yakin Ryeowook pasti sudah meminta maaf, _angeurae _Wookie? ( bukan begitu Wookie? )"

"_ne_" jawab Ryeowook singkat lalu menundukkan kembali kepalanya tidak mau bertatapan dengan Jessica. Jessica sendiri sudah menatap tajam Ryeowook, tapi karena Siwon adalah orang yang peka, maka dia menyadari tatapan Jessica pada Ryeowook.

"_waeyo_? Kau ingin menamparnya lagi?" mendengar kata menampar dari Siwon, Ryeowook langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jessica.

"_a-anyeo_, aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"_joha_ ( bagus ), kalau begitu minta maaf pada Ryeowook" Ryeowook dan Jessica sontak membulatkan matanya.

"_philyeopsseo_ ( tidak perlu ), lagian yang salah memang aku, karena aku menumpahkan makanan padanya" ujar Ryeowook, membuat Jessica sedikit lega karena tidak perlu meminta maaf.

"_anyeo _Wookie-_ah_, dia sudah menamparmu, jadi dia harus meminta maaf"

"_hajiman.."_

"kau tahu bagaimana aku 'kan?" Ryeowook langsung diam, dia tahu Siwon adalah orang yang tidak mau menerima penolakan, jika sudah mengatakan 'iya' maka itu wajib, tidak boleh tidak.

"cepat minta maaf" sentak Siwon pada Jessica.

"maaf" ujarnya lirih yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri, dia sungguh tidak ingin minta maaf pada Ryeowook, jika disuruh memilih antara membersihkan toilet dan minta maaf pada Ryeowook, maka dengan senang hati dia pasti akan memilih untuk membersihkan toilet.

"apa?"

"maaf"

"aku tidak dengar"

"maaf"

"kencangkan suaramu" ucap Siwon tegas.

"AKU BILANG, AKU MINTA MAAF, PUAS?" teriak Jessica membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menatapa kearah mereka, Siwon tersenyum puas, dia melirik lembut kearah Ryeowook yang tampak shock mendengar teriakan dari Jessica tadi, sementara Jessica sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

"_eotteokhae _Wookie-ah? Kau memaafkannya?"

"_ne_, aku memaafkannya"

"baiklah, masalah sudah selesai, kajja kita pergi" ujar Siwon mengajak Ryeowook pergi, namun sebelum benar- benar pergi Siwon menoleh kembali pada Jessica dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya.

"Jessica-_sshi_, aku harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu agar lebih baik lagi, dan jangan semena – mena dan bersikap kasar pada orang lain, apalagi dia seorang _namja_, ingatlah statusmu sebagai _yeoja_ Jessica-_sshi_, karena seorang y_eoja _seharusnya memiliki sikap yang sopan dan lembut, tidak kasar seperti itu. aku pamit.._annyeong~_" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Siwon dan Ryeowook langsung pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sepasang mata sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju dinding disampingnya, menganggap seakan – akan itu adalah Siwon. Seharusnya dia yang menyelamatkan Ryeowook tadi bukan si ketua OSIS sok tampan itu, sebelum orang – orang menyadari keberadaannya dia langsung berlari menjauhi kantin.

Jessica menendang nampan yang ada didekat kakinya, melampiaskan amarahnya yang sudah membuncah sedari tadi. "arrgghhhh…" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya. Teman – temannya mendekatinya "_neo gwaencahana?_" tanya salah satu temannya.

"_mwol gwaenchana?_ ( baik – baik saja apanya? ), apa penampilanku ini masih tidak cukup bisa menjelaskan bahwa aku sedang tidak baik – baik saja?" ucapnya emosi membuat semua temannya langsung diam.

"_mueos?_ ( apa lihat – lihat? )" ucapnya pada orang – orang yang masih setia menatap kearahnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kantin menuju toilet untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, sementara teman – temannya mengekor dibelakang.

***YeKyuHae***

Ryeowook saat ini sedang duduk disofa yang berada di ruangan OSIS, ruangan milik Siwon. Dia sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, Siwon sedang keluar membeli makanan untuk mereka berdua, karena Siwon tahu bahwa Ryeowook belum makan sejak tadi dan apalagi melihat makanan Ryeowook yang sudah tumpah dikantin.

_'cklek'_

Pintu terbuka dari luar, Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu, sekedar ingin tahu siapa yang datang. Siwon masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya, lalu menghampiri Ryeowook dengan membawa dua mangkuk makanan. Dia memberikan semangkuk untuk Ryeowook, Ryeowook menerimanya dan menaruhnya diatas meja didepannya.

Siwon duduk disampingnya,"_chalmoghaei sseumnida_ ( selamat makan )" ujarnya, dia mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Sesekali dia melirik kearah Ryeowook yang tampak melamun sambil menatap lurus kearah makanannya tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyentuhnya.

"_wae? Maeulmae andeuleo?_ ( kenapa? Kau tidak suka makanannya?" Ryeowook tersentak dari lamunannya, dia menggeleng dengan cepat. "_anyeo,_ aku suka"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak memakannya?"

"ini aku sudah memakannya" ucap Ryeowook memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Siwon, tapi kemudian dia kembali murung sesaat setelah Siwon kembali berkutat dengan makanannya.

Siwon yang menyadari itu kembali bertanya "wookie-_ah!_ _Waegeurae? Dachin eopseo?_ ( apa ada yang terluka? )"

"_gwaenchana ssikeoya, geokjeonghajiman_ ( aku tidak apa – apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir )"

Siwon yang tidak percaya begitu saja langsung menarik Ryeowook untuk berdiri dan memeriksa tubuh Ryeowook, matanya terbelalak saat melihat bagian punggung Ryeowook.

"Wookie-_ah_, ada apa dengan seragammu?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya menatap Siwon dan mencoba melirik punggungnya "memangnya ada apa dengan seragamku?"

"_ige_, kenapa seragammu bisa robek begini? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"_geurae?_ Aku tidak menyadarinya, aissh! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya" keluh Ryeowook yang tidak dapat melihat punggungnya dengan jelas, dengan santai dia membuka bajunya dihadapan Siwon yang wajahnya langsung memerah.

"yak! Yak! Wookie-_ah! Mwoa neun goya?_ ( apa yang kau lakukan? )"

"_mwo?_ Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membuka bajuku" jawab Ryeowook innocent yang membuat Siwon jadi gemas sendiri atas kepolosan namja manis itu.

"aku tahu kau sedang membuka bajumu, tapi jangan dihadapanku juga"

"_geureum-yeo _( lalu )?, aku harus membukanya dimana?"

"kau bisa membukanya dikamar mandi disana" tunjuk Siwon pada pintu yang ada di samping sofa tempat mereka duduki tadi.

Ryeowook menatap sebentar kearah telunjuk Siwon "_philyeopsseo _( tidak perlu ), lagian kenapa kau panik begitu? Kita 'kan sama – sama _namja_" ucapnya dengan nada final, sedangkan Siwon hanya menghembuskan nafas berat serta mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya dengan melihat tubuh mulus Ryeowook dihadapannya.

'ada apa denganku?' innernya.

"_omo!_ Kenapa bajuku bisa robek begini?" pekik Ryeowook menatap sendu terhadap bajunya yang sudah robek secara horizontal sampai kebawah.

Siwon mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook "seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, kenapa bajumu bisa robek? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan bajumu?"

"_nado bollayeo_ ( aku juga tidak tahu ), aku tidak memperhatikannya saat memakainya tadi, haahhhh…pantesan saja orang – orang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh saat berjalan dikoridor tadi, ternyata ini penyebabnya"

"kau bisa menggantinya dengan seragam cadanganmu, kau pasti punya 'kan?"

"itu dia masalahnya, seragam yang satunya sudah basah, _eotteokhae? Eonjeorago?_ ( bagaimana ini? apa yang harus aku lakukan? )"

Siwon berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar disudut ruangan, dia membukanya memilih – milih dan mengambil sebuah baju dari dalam, kemudian berjalan kembali ketempat Ryeowook dan menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat putus asa "_ige_ ( ini ), pakailah dulu bajuku, kau tidak mungkin keluar memakai baju yang sudah robek begitu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pusat perhatian dan menjadi selebriti seharian ini" ujar Siwon sedikit bercanda, Ryeowook mengambilnya dan memakainya.

Siwon menahan tawanya saat Ryeowook sudah selesai memakai bajunya, baju itu terlihat sangat kebesaran ditubuh Ryeowook.

"Siwon hyeong~ bajunya sangat kebesaran, lihatlah tanganku saja sampai tidak kelihatan" ujar Ryeowook sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang tertutupi oleh lengan baju yang panjang sampai menjulur kebawah.

"ne, arrayo ( aku tahu ), tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu bajuku yang paling kecil, sudahlah! Ayo kita makan"

"ne"

***YeKyuHyuk***

Seperti biasa Ryeowook akan pulang sendiri dengan jalan kaki, Siwon ada rapat dengan anggota OSIS lainnya jadi tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang.

'sreettt'

Seseorang menarik tangannya, menariknya menuju gang yang sempit dan mendorongnya kedinding. Ryeowook menatap tiga orang _namja_ dihadapannya, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang dikenalnya. 'pasti preman' bathinnya.

"serahkan semua uangmu" ucap salah satu _namja_ berperawakan tinggi dengan bekas luka dipipi kanannya sambil menengadahkan tangannya dihadapan Ryeowook. 'tuh'kan benar' innernya lagi.

"aku tidak punya uang" balasnya tanpa takut.

Para preman itu terlihat marah "jangan bohong, kau pasti punya uang, berikan sekarang" pinta seseorang lagi yang bertubuh tegap.

"aku serius, aku tidak punya uang"

Salah satu dari preman itu maju, dia mencengkeram dagu Ryeowook membuat mereka saling bertatapan, preman itu terlihat sangat marah. "serahkan sekarang atau kau berakhir tragis" ucapnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata – katanya.

"never" ujar Ryeowook sengit, dia berusaha melepaskan tangan preman itu dari wajahnya , dia memukul _namja_ yang tadi mencengkeram tangannya, _namja_ itu mundur selangkah sambil memegang pipinya, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir _namja_ itu, ternyata pukulan Ryeowook kuat juga.

"BRENGSEK… geledah dia" perintah preman itu pada kedua temannya yang langsung menurut saja. Mereka menarik paksa tas Ryeowook namun Ryeowook masih mampu menahannya, mereka saling tarik menarik. Preman yang terkena pukulan dari Ryeowook tadi merasa jengah melihat adegan tarik – menarik itu, dia maju dan memukul Ryeowook tepat diwajahnya.

Ryeowook jatuh tersungkur, darah perlahan mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, dia meringis pelan. _Namja_ itu memukul dipipi kirinya yang sudah terkena tamparan dari Jessica saat disekolah tadi, membuatnya tambah sakit.

Ketiga preman itu mulai menggeledah tasnya, mengeluarkan segala isi yang ada didalamnya membuatnya berserakan ditanah. Ryeowook bangkit dan menarik paksa tasnya, masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan hak miliknya, walaupun perih dipipinya masih terasa.

"kau cari mati rupanya" ujar preman yang tadinya sedang asyik mengeluarkan isi tasnya, preman itu berjalan mendekatinya dan melayangkan tinjunya, Ryeowook reflex menutup matanya rapat – rapat. Sesaat tidak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, yang dia dengar hanya suara pukulan dan benda jatuh yang diiringi ringisan kesakitan.

Dia membuka matanya sedikit untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi, seseorang medekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya. "yak! _Gwaenchana_?" Tanya namja itu, Ryeowook membuka lebar matanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada _namja_ yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"_su-sunbae_" dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap para preman itu yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah, dan seorang _namja_ tinggi terlihat sedang menendang – nendang salah satu preman yang sudah sekarat itu dengan emosi.

"sudahlah Kyu, dia bisa mati kalau kau tendang terus – menerus seperti itu" ujar seorang _namja_ lagi yang terlihat tenang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada sambil bersender didinding yang sama dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap _namja_ itu dan _namja_ itu juga berbalik menatapnya, namun dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"biarkan saja, dia memang pantas mati, bisanya hanya memalak orang, dasar tidak berguna" ucap Kyuhyun _namja_ tinggi tadi sambil masih menendang para preman itu bergantian.

"hentikan Kyuhyun-ah, aissshh…" _namja_ yang tadi menepuk pundak Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menariknya menjauhi tubuh preman yang sudah bnersimbah darah akibat ditendang dengan sangat keras.

_Namja_ yang bersender itu menata Ryeowook lekat – lekat, sedangkan Ryeowook yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya. "kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak mau mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Mendengar hal itu Ryeowook sontak mengangkat wajahnya menatap _namja_ itu dan melemparkan deathglare andalannya "jadi kau menolongku hanya untuk mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih?"

"tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir melawan preman itu gampang? Aku bisa saja terluka"

"kau terluka atau tidak itu bukan urusanku"

"yak! Aku sudah capek – capek menolongmu kau tahu, dan ini balasanmu?"

"memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membantuku 'kan? Kau sendiri yang datang menolongku"

"aiisshhh…. Aku menyesal telah menolongmu"

"aku juga menyesal ditolong olehmu"

"YAK!"

"_MWO_?"

Ryeowook dan _namja_ tadi saling melempar deathglare masing – masing, posisi tubuh mereka kini berjarak sangat dekat dan saling berhadapan.

"yak! Kalian berdua, jangan membuat keributan lagi"

"dia yang mulai duluan Hae-_ah_"

"_mwo_? Dia yang mulai duluan"

"kau"

"kau"

"kau"

"kau

"ka-"

"DIAAAMMMM" teriak Kyuhyun membahana, membuat kedua _namja_ yang saling beradu mulut itu bungkam dan menatap sedikit takut kearahnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang karena berhasil menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting yang dilakukan dua orang _namja_ kecil yang terperangkap ditubuh orang dewasa dihadapannya.

"kalau diam begini 'kan lebih bagus, daripada ribut – ribut nggak jelas seperti tadi" ujar Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh Donghae tadi. Dia berjalan mendekati kedua _namja _yang masih terdiam diposisinya seperti tadi.

"kau sungguh kekanak – kanakan _hyeong_, ternyata aku jauh lebih dewasa darimu, dasar anak kecil" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Yesung kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"yak! Kau bilang apa tadi?" Yesung yang tidak terima disebut anak kecil langsung berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah lari duluan menghindari kejaran Yesung. Sementara Ryeowook hanya diam menyaksikan aksi kejar – kejaran itu.

Donghae memungut semua barang Ryeowook yang berserakan ditanah dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, setelah dia rasa semuanya sudah dipungut dia mendekati Ryeowook dan menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna ungu "lap darahmu pakai ini"

Ryeowook tersentak kaget, dia tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada orang lain disana selain dirinya "_go-gomawo_" ucapnya menerima sapu tangan ungu itu dan me'lap darahnya yang sudah setengah kering.

"_cheonma_"

"DONGHAE-_AH, KAJJA_" teriak Kyuhyun dari jauh sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya, disampingnya terlihat Yesung yang tengah membungkukkan badannya dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya dikedua lututnya guna mengatur nafasnya yang terengah – engah akibat berlari mengejar Kyuhyun tadi.

"NE, JAMKAMMAN-YEO" teriak Donghae membalas teriakan Kyuhyun tadi, dia kembali menatap Ryeowook. "aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_"

"_ne,annyeong_" setelah Donghae berlalu dari hadapannya, Ryeowook kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya sudah tidak terlalu jauh lagi.

Donghae tiba ditempat Yesung dan Kyuhyun, mereka bertiga kemudian bersama – sama berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Ryeowook, sebelum Ryeowook hilang dibalik gang seseorang berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Pagi ini kelas masih tampak sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa yang tengah asyik mengobrol disudut kelas, sedangkan Ryeowook sedang serius dengan buku tebal yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan kemarin.

'_kring kring kring'_

Kelas yang tadinya tampak sepi sekarang terlihat penuh, seorang guru cantik masuk sambil tersenyum menampilkan dimple tunggal dipipi kirinya dengan seorang _namja_ manis berambut kemerahan yang tidak dikenal mengekor dibelakangnya.

"pagi anak – anak"

"pagi Park _seongsaenim"_

"seperti yang kalian lihat, kita kedatangan siswa baru, perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Park _Ssaem _pada _namja _manis disampingnya, _namja _manis itu tersenyum.

"_annyeong haseyo yeorobun, joneun_ Lee hyuk jae _imnnida, mannaseyo bangapseumnida"_

"_ne~ bangapta_" ucap seluruh siswa kompak tak terkecuali Ryeowook.

"baiklah, silahkan duduk dikursi kosong manapun yang kau mau"

"_ne_" Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari – cari adakah kursi yang kosong, dia menemukan satu yang berada dibangku kedua dari belakang, namun orang yang duduk disana langsung menaruh tasnya dikursi itu, tidak ingin kursi itu diduduki oleh Eunhyuk.

Euhyuk mendengus kesal dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, sampai akhirnya tatapannya bertemu dengan Ryeowook yang langsung memberinnya senyuman manis dan menepuk – nepuk kursi kosong disampingnya. Eunhyuk segera saja melangkah kesana dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan tersenyum, Ryeowook menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan, dan Eunhyuk langsung menerima uluran tangan Ryeowook "Kim Ryeowook _imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Wookie _bangapta"_

"_ne, bangapta_ Wookie-_ah_, panggil saja Eunhyuk" mereka kemudian fokus menatap kedepan kearah Park _Ssaem_ yang tengah menjelaskan sambil sesekali menulis di whiteboard.

"Wookie-_ah_"

"Hmmm"

"siapa _namja_ yang duduk disana?"

Ryeowook menatap kearah yang dimaksud Eunhyuk "oh.. itu namanya Kibum, dia memang cuek dan terkesan sangat dingin, jadi jangan heran kalau dia mengacuhkanmu"

"oh"

_'kring kring kring'_

Jam istirahat dimulai, Park _Ssaem_ menutup pelajarannya dengan sedikit pidato sebelum keluar dari kelas, perlahan – lahan kelas menjadi kosong menyisahkan dua _namja_ manis yang masih duduk manis dikursinya.

"Hyukkie" panggil Ryeowook , Eunhyuk menatapnya sedikit bingung dengan panggilan Ryeowook untuknya.

"aku boleh memanggilmu Hyukkie kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap "_ne_, boleh ko''

"_kajja_ kita kekantin, kau pasti laparkan?"

"_ne, baegopha jukhaennae_ ( iya, aku lapar sekali ), kajja"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin sambil mengobrol dan sesekali mereka tertawa akibat lelucon yang dibuat oleh Eunhyuk. Ketika tiba dikantin, mereka berdua langsung memesan makanan kemudian menuju meja yang masih kosong didekat jendela. Saat sedang asyiknya makan tiba – tiba seseorang datang dan menggebrak mejanya dengan keras, membuat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget.

"ini meja kami" bentak _namja_ sang pelaku penggebrakan tadi. Eunhyuk yang sangat tidak suka dibentak dan dibikin kaget seperti tadi berdiri.

"kami yang menemukannya duluan jadi kami berhak untuk mendudukinya, memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya menganggap ini mejamu" bentaknya tepat dihadapan _namja_ tadi.

"kau… kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"_nugu_?"

"aku Cho Kyuhyun, dan ini mejaku jadi pergi dari sini sekarang juga"

"_shireo_" Ryeowook langsung memegang tangan Eunhyuk guna untuk menenangkannya "sudahlah Hyukkie, kita cari saja meja yang lain, disana ada yang kosong, _kajja_" Eunhyuk mengambil makanannya beserta Strowberry Milkshakenya lalu berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook menuju meja yang baru saja kosong.

Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun langsung duduk dan memakan makanan mereka tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah mengusir orang dengan tak berprikemanusiaan.

Eunhyuk makan dengan bibir cemberut, dia sangat kesal pada _namja_ yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu yang tidak sengaja membuat mood makannya jadi hilang, dia menaruh sumpitnya dengan kasar dipiring lalu menyeruput Strowberry milkshakenya sambil bersandar disandaran kursi.

Ryeowook menghentikan acara makannya melihat Eunhyuk menyisakan makanannya yang masih sangat banyak itu "kau kenapa Hyukkie-_ah_, kenapa makananmu tidak kau habiskan?"

"aku tidak mood Wookie-_ah,_ selera makanku jadi hilang gara – gara _namja_ sialan itu" Eunhyuk menatap kesal ketiga _namja_ yang tengah menikmati makanan mereka dengan khidmat. "memangnya mereka itu siapa sih? Seenaknya saja mengusir orang seperti itu" lanjutnya lagi.

"mereka itu Idola disekolah ini, _namja_ berambut black messy bermata sipit itu namanya Yesung dia anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, yang berambut dark chocolate disampingnya bernama Donghae ayahnya seoranga pengusaha yang sangat kaya raya, perusahaannya ada di mana – mana bahkan sampai keluar negeri sekalipun, sedangkan _namja_ yang tadi membentak kita na-"

"_arra, arra_, namanya Cho kyuhyun, dia sudah menyebutnya tadi"

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul "dia juga tak kalah kayanya dengan Donghae dan Yesung, mereka bahkan memiliki ruangan khusus untuk berkumpul disekolah ini, ruangan yang jauh lebih luas dan mewah jika dibandingkan dengan ruangan OSIS"

"sudah cukup penjelasannya, aku jadi mual mendengarnya"

"kau ini, ada – ada saja"

Mereka kembali memakan makanan mereka dengan sedikit candaan kembali dilontarkan oleh Eunhyuk, dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dengan setia menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan, ah tidak, bukan mereka berdua melainkan hanya satu orang, yaitu namja manis yang bernama Ryeowook.

**…**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**…..**

**Mind to review and don't be a silent readers please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 1 yang terlewatkan:**

**Nuryewooki:** makasih udah review chingu, nih baru balas reviewnya karena reviewnya baru muncul, nggak apa – apa kan?. Jadi ikutin terus ceritanya yah.

**Ririn**: gomawo chingu udah review, mian baru bisa balas sekarang karena reviewnya baru muncul, terus ikutin ceritanya yah.

**Balasan review untuk chapter 2 yang terlewatkan:**

**Meymell**: yang merhatiin SiWook itu biarlah menjadi rahasia dulu yah chingu, nanti juga bakal keungkap siapa orangnya, makasih udah review chingu.

**Emilia:** suka? Makasih yah…wahh kita seumuran yah? Bagus dong kalau begitu! Salam kenal juga chingu..makasih yah udah review.

**Nana Kim**: yang jadi stalker rahasia dong chingu nggak seru kan kalau langsung dibocorin, biar bikin penasaran dulu. Wookppa memang ngegemesin bnget kalau lg malu – malu. Hmm..krn jrang ada pair SiWook makanya author bkin beda. Makasih udah review yah.

**Gureum gwa haneul**: salam kenal saenggie, mian unnie baru balas reviewnya sekarang, soalnya reviewnya baru muncul, soal kenapa semua siswa jadi benci dan jijik ma Wookppa itu pasti udah kamu baca penjelasannya di chapter 3 dan benar itu krn kissmarknya. Kalau tahu siapa yang ngikutin SiWook coba sebutkan, unnie mau lihat jawaban kamu benar atau tidak kkk.. nanti juga bakal dijelaskan knp namja itu ngikutin SiWook, dan terima kasih atas sarannya yah! Unnie benar – benar nggak sadar akan hal itu, jadi disini unnie udah buat Wookppa agak sedikit bisa melawan walau akhirnya tetap kalah. Sekali lagi makasih atas sarannya ne saeng-ah.

**Guest:** author nggak bisa kalau nggak nyiksa Wookie, soalnya bagi author nyiksa Wookie adalah hal yang menyenangkan kkk. Itu stalkernya rahasia dong, kamu penasarn aja dulu yah. Mian baru balas reviewnya, tetap baca ff author ne.

**Violin diaz**: yang ngikutin mereka bukan Yesung tapi namja lain, dia kesel karena cemburu mungkin. Makasih udah review chingu.

**Fiewook**: mian baru balas reviewnya, stalkernya bukan Yesung chingu pi orang lain. Maksih udah review ne.

**Balasan review untuk chapter 3:**

**Raincluster:** yup tebakan yang benar, itu Siwon. Yesung nggak jahat ko' dia baik, ini udah dilanjut dan semoga saja udah panjang sesuai yang kalian inginkan, makasih udah review chingu.

**Ryeofha2125:** wah… gomawo saeng udah mau menunggu FF ini sampai 2 minggu kedepan. Tapi, berhubung karena tugas persentasinya udah selesai jadi Unnie lanjutin saja FFnya sekarang, tugas persentasinya selesai dengan cepat itupun berkat dorongan semangat dari saeng sendiri, gomawo ne.

**Yumiewooki**: yes**,** itu suara Wonppa bukan Yeppa, udah tahu 'kan apa yang namja misterius itu lakukan pada bajunya Wookppa? Ini udah dibikin panjang chingu, semoga saja sesuai yang diharapkan, tetap tunggu yah kelanjutannya.

**Ermagyu**: bukan tulisan chingu tapi dirobek, karena chingu merasa kasihan Wookppa dibully, jadinya author nggak kasi moment penyiksaan buat Wookppa di chapter ini, tapi di chapter – chapter selanjutnya bakalan ada lagi, karena memang ini genrenya crime jadi harus dikasi kekerasan juga. soalnya author nggak puas kalau nggak nyiksa Wookppa kkkk… Yesung udah muncul dicahpter ini tapi nggak terlalu sering dan nggak ada moment YeWooknya, tapi di chapter - chapter selanjutnya bakal author kasi full YeWook moment sesuai yang chingu harapkan. Alhamdulillah tugas persentasinya sudah selesai, makasih yah atas dukungannya. Ghamsahamnida.

**Violin diaz: **nggak apa – apa ko' chingu, panggil iekha aja, justru iekha senang banget kalau kalian panggil dengan nama. Makasih udah review chingu, ini udah dilanjut.

Author minta maaf bagi yang reviewnya nggak dibalas, soalnya lagi buru – buru.

Min to review please.


	5. Chapter 5

"sudah cukup penjelasannya, aku jadi mual mendengarnya"

"kau ini, ada – ada saja"

Mereka kembali memakan makanan mereka dengan sedikit candaan kembali dilontarkan oleh Eunhyuk, dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dengan setia menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan, ah tidak, bukan mereka berdua melainkan hanya satu orang, yaitu _namja_ manis yang bernama Ryeowook.

.

.

.

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Casts: YeWook! slight Siwook**

**Other casts: Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: maaf updatenya kelamaan karena factor sibuk… dan lagi ff ini diupdate tanpa diedit atau dibaca ulang, jadi mungkin bakalan banyak typos… dan bagi yang pengen kenal lebih dekat dengan author bisa add fb atau follow twitter author.**

**Fb: choi sang bin**

**Twitter: iekhaelf**

** Bagi yang mau request ff juga boleh, chingudeul tinggal PM author atau tulis aja di kotak review.. genre, rate, ma pairnya chingu tentukan sendiri, mau itu crack pair atau pure pair… kalau ada yang mau ntar author bikinin deh, okey…..**

**Makasih sebelumnya…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading !**

'kring kring kring'

Bell pertanda jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi membuahkan keluhan dan helaan nafas tidak semangat terdengar dari setiap siswa, tapi beda halnya dengan Ryeowook dan Hyukjae mereka berdua dengan semangat meninggalkan kantin setelah sebelumnya membayar makanan yang mereka pesan tadi.

Mereka tiba dikelas dan langsung duduk manis dikursi masing – masing, selang beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang _namja_ tambun yang langsung berjalan dengan senyuman mengembang dibibirnya.

" baiklah anak – anak seperti biasa, kita akan mengadakan latihan dance, segeralah mengganti pakaian kalian. _Ssaem _akan menunggu diruang latihan _arrachi?_ "

" _ne arasso_ Shin _seongsaenim _"

Shindong sang _ssaem_ tersenyum puas, setelahnya dia keluar dari kelas untuk menunggu para siswanya diruangan latihan. Sedangkan para siswa segera mengambil pakaian mereka yang ada di loker masing – masing, begitupula dengan Ryeowook dan Hyukjae setelah mengambil pakaiannya mereka berdua dengan cepat berlari menuju toilet karena ruang ganti sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang tidak mungkin ingin berbagi dengan mereka berdua.

Saat ini semua siswa kelas XI – A sudah berkumpul diruang latihan khusus untuk dance, mereka semua duduk bersila dilantai yang berhadapan dengan cermin besar, sementara didepan mereka Shindong menyetel sebuah lagu dan mulai meliuk – liukkan badannya mengikuti alunan lagu yang berirama sama dengan setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya. Setelah selesai memepertunjukkan beberapa gerakan dia kemudian mematikan kembali lagu yang diputarnya tadi dan menjelaskan jenis tarian apa yang akan mereka pelajari nanti.

" oh iya, _ssaem _dengar ada siswa baru yah dikelas ini? "

" _ne, seongsaenim_ "

Shindong membuka data – data siswa yang dipegangnya dan membaca data yang bersangkutan dengan siswa baru dikelas yang sedang diajarkannya sekarang. " Lee Hyukjae, kemampuan khusus dance, hmm… bagus . Lee Hyukjae " panggilnya.

" _ne, seongsaenim_ "

" kamu bisa dance ? "

" _ne_… "

" kalau begitu, bisa kau tunjukkan kemampuan dancemu pada kita semua yang ada disini? Siapa tahu kau memenuhi kriteria yang dibutuhkan untuk para dancer di festival akhir tahun nanti "

Hyukjae tampak ragu sejenak, bagaimanapun juga dia 'kan siswa baru disekolah ini dan lagipula dia belum terlalu kenal dengan teman kelasnya, dan dia malu akan hal itu. Namun semua keraguannya sirna saat menatap wajah Ryeowook yang secara tidak langsung memberinya dorongan semangat disertai dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

" _ne_, aku bisa _seoangsaenim_ " Hyukjae maju kedepan, setelah memberitahukan jenis tarian apa yang akan dia tarikan serta lagu apa yang cocok dengan tariannya itu pada Shindong, dia mulai menggerak – gerakkan badannya yang memang sangat lentur itu.

Para siswa terlihat kagum dengan kemampuannya itu, tak sedikit dari mereka yang berbisik – bisik memuji kelenturan serta kelihaian Hyukjae dalam menari. Ryeowook tampak sangat puas dan senang melihat _chingunya_ menari dengan bagus dihadapannya, sedangkan Shindong sudah menetapkan untuk memasukkan Hyukjae kekelas khusus dance serta memasukkannya dalam daftar siswa yang akan mengikuti audisi untuk pelaksanaan festival yang akan dilangsungkan pada satu bulan kedepan.

Hyukjae sudah selesai dengan tariannya dan mulai membungkukkan badannya persis seperti apa yang dilakukan para artis yang sudah selesai melakukan performance mereka. Ryeowook bertepuk tangan yang langsung diikuti oleh semua siswa tanpa terkecuali termasuk Shindong sang _ssaem_ pun tak bisa memungkiri kepintaran Hyukjae dalam hal dancing.

Hyukjae dengan wajah memerah kembali ketempatnya semula dan duduk disamping Ryeowook yang masih bertepuk tangan dengan senyum senantiasa mengembang dibibirnya sambil menatapnya.

" kau hebat Hyukkie, amazing "

" _gomawo_ "

" anak – anak mohon perhatiannya sebentar " ucap Shindong menghentikan sorak - sorai dan tepuk tangan yang menggema diruangan itu.

" sudah _ssaem_ putuskan Hyukjae akan mengikuti audisi minggu depan, dan akan mengikuti kelas khusus yang _ssaem_ pimpin, Hyukjae – _sshi ssaem_ harap kamu ikut berpartisipasi dan kembangkan lagi kemampuan dancemu itu "

" _ne seongsaenim_ saya akan mengikutinya " jawab Hyukjae mantap

" bagus, baiklah kita mulai latihannya sekarang " Shindong kembali menyetel sebuah lagu dan mulai menari yang kemudian diikuti oleh siswanya termasuk Ryeowook dan Hyukjae.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Jam istirahat kedua berbunyi, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae tidak segera mengganti pakaian mereka, mereka ingin menunggu sampai keringat mereka kering dulu baru mengganti pakaian dengan seragam, kan tidak bagus kalau seragam yang kita pakai juga ikut berbau keringat, sangat tidak nyaman memakainya apa lagi jika dalam keadaan basah akibat keringat.

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sesekali mengipas – ngipasi tubuh mereka dengan sebuah buku, setelah merasa keringat mereka mulai kering mereka bergegas menuju toilet dan berganti pakaian, sekalian untuk cuci muka biar segar kembali.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin hanya untuk membeli cemilan dan minuman dingin, setelahnya mereka kembali kekelas dan memakan cemilan mereka didalam kelas yang tampak selalu sepi dan hanya dihuni mereka berdua jika sudah waktu istirahat seperti ini.

'kring kring kring'

Waktu istirahat sudah berakhir, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sudah menghabiskan cemilan serta minuman mereka sedari tadi dan bahkan sudah membuang sampahnya ketempat sampah didepan kelas. Ryeowook tampak sangat semangat hari ini berkat kehadiran Hyukjae, tidak seperti hari – hari biasanya yang dia lalui hanya sendirian. Dia sangat bersyukur bisa berteman dengan Hyukjae apalagi Hyukjae adalah orang yang supel dan ramah.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelas dengan langkah anggun seperti biasa " anak – anak, kita keruang latihan musik sekarang " setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jaejoong kemudian keluar kembali dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana ruang musik berada.

Sedangkan semua siswa mengekor dibelakangnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, ada yang raut wajahnya senang, ada yang terlihat sangat malas mungkin efek kelelahan setelah latihan dance yang sangat menguras keringat dan tenaga itu. Dan siswa yang berwajah senang itu termasuk Ryeowook dan Hyukjae, diraut wajah mereka berdua tidak tampak sedikitpun rasa lelah, yang ada mereka malah tampak senang dan sangat bersemangat, apalagi Ryeowook yang memang sangat menyukai bidang seni apalagi yang berhubungan dengan vocal dan piano yang memang adalah keahliannya.

Mereka sudah tiba, diruang music yang sangat luas itu ada berbagai macam alat musik, mulai dari piano besar berwarna putih yang ada ditengah – tengah ruangan didepan beberapa kursi yang tersusun rapi, gitar yang berjejer rapi didinding, dan disampingnya juga terdapat alat musik cello. Ada biola yang berjejer rapi dilemari, drum disudut ruangan, gitar electric didepan lemari tempat biola dan masih banyak jenis alat musik lainnya yang ada disana dan bahkan serulingpun ada, bisa dikatakan semua jenis alat musik ada diruangan itu.

" silahkan duduk dikursi masing – masing " setelah memastikan bahwa semua siswanya sudah duduk dikursi Jaejoong mulai menekan tuts – tuts piano dan bernyanyi, setelahnya dia langsung berdiri dan memanggil Ryeowook yang memang salah satu siswa kebanggaannya untuk maju dan menyuruhnya untuk menyanyikan lagu yang dia nyanyikan tadi.

Ryeowook langsung maju dan duduk dikursi depan piano, dia mulai menyanyikan lagu yang diajarkan oleh Jeajoong tadi dengan sangat sempurna bahkan sampai menandingi suara Jaejoong.

Seperti halnya Hyukjae yang mendapat tepukan diakhir pertunjukkannya, Ryeowook juga mendapatkan hal yang sama. Dia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, matanya sempat berkaca – kaca, beberapa hari belakangan ini temannya tidak pernah memberikannya tepukan tangan setelah menunjukkan kemampuannya itu, jangankan tepuk tangan untuk tersenyum sekalipun mereka tidak mau. tapi sekarang teman – temannya bahkan memberikannya senyuman manis disertai tepukan yang tak kalah meriah dari tepukkan yang didapatkan Hyukjae tadi diruang latihan dance. Sepertinya teman – temannya sudah mulai menyukainya kembali, yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak tahu alasan mengapa teman – temannya sempat membencinya kemarin - kemarin.

Jaejoong yang memang sangat menyukai Ryeowook, pasti dengan setia bertepuk tangan setiap Ryeowook selesai bernyanyi atau bermain piano. " kau memang benar – benar hebat Ryeowook – _sshi,_ tidak salah _Ssaem_ untuk memilihmu siswa pilihan _ssaem_ "

" _gamshahamnida seongsaenim_, kurasa _seongsaenim_ terlalu berlebihan memujiku seperti itu " ujar Ryeowook merendah

" _animnida_ Ryeowook – _sshi_, kau memang pantas mendapatkan pujian seperti itu, karena kau memang memiliki suara yang mengagumkan, lihatlah bahkan teman – temanmu saja mengakuinya "

" _ne_, kalau begitu saya duduk dulu _seongsaenim_ "

" _ne_, silahkan "

Ryeowook duduk dikursinya, tepukan tangan masih terdengar dari beberapa siswa yang memang tampak sangat kagum padanya, Hyukjae juga masih setia memberikannya tepuk tangan " suaramu sangat indah Wookie, sampai – sampai membuatku meleleh "

" kau bohong " ucap Ryeowook yang mampu membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya.

" ye? "

" kau bohong jika kau meleleh, kalau kau meleleh, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang " ujar Ryeowook dengan tampang yang sangat polos.

" hahaha… _ne_, benar Wookie, tapi itu 'kan hanya kata kiasan "

" begitukah? "

" _ne, aigoo_… kenapa kau begitu polos Wookie, begitu saja kau tidak tahu, sepertinya predikat pintar yang kau pegang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya "

" yak! Aku tidak sebodoh itu dan berhenti tertawa "

" hahaha "

" yak! "

" hhmmffff… hahhaha "

" yak! Aku bilang berhenti tertawa "

" hhaaahhh…hmmfft… okey okey aku berhenti sekarang " ucap Hyukjae yang berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi melihat wajah kesal Ryeowook yang tampak sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae tampak berjalan beriringan dikoridor yang sudah sangat sepi berhubung jam pulang sudah dimulai sejak tiga jam yang lalu dan langit juga sudah berwarna jingga diujung sana, Ryeowook sudah kembali pada kegiatannya yang menunggu hingga sekolah benar – benar sepi baru akan pulang dengan alasan yang sama yaitu tidak mau berdesak – desakkan di pintu gerbang. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mengikuti saja Karena dia juga sangat tidak suka berdesak – desakkan dengan siswa – siswa lainnya apalagi jika ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang panas yang akan semakin membuatnya gerah.

'tap tap tap'

Suara langkah kaki cepat terdengar menggema dikoridor yang memang sudah sangat sepi dan sunyi itu, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan. Langkah kaki itu jelas bukan langkah kaki mereka berdua, berbagai hal negative sudah memenuhi pikiran mereka. apalagi dengan suasana remang – remang dikoridor itu menambah keyakinan mereka terhadap hal – hal yang berbau mistis. Mereka berdua menoleh keasal suara dibelakang mereka.

" KYYYAAAAA " Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sontak berpelukan dan menutup erat mata mereka saat melihat siluet seorang _namja_ yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka sambil membawa sesuatu yang panjang ditangannya, mereka berdua tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah orang itu berhubung minimnya cahaya disana pada saat itu.

' puk '

Orang itu memegang pundak Hyukjae yang memang berdiri membelakanginya sambil memeluk Ryeowook. " jangan bunuh kami _jebal~_ " gumam Hyukjae memohon tanpa membuka matanya, dan Ryeowook yang mendengar hal itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae serta menutup matanya dengan rapat

Sedangkan _namja_ yang baru datang itu hanya menatap bingung kedua _namja_ manis yang saling berpelukan erat dihadapannya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas dan memohon – mohon untuk tidak dibunuh. _Namja_ itu mengedarkan padangannya disekitarnya mencari – cari apakah ada orang lain disana selain mereka bertiga yang mungkin saja orang yang dimaksud _namja_ didepannya.

Namun disana tidak ada siapa – siapa selain mereka bertiga, dan juga tidak ada tanda – tanda bahaya ataupun mencurigakan yang dirasanya. Dia kembali menepuk pundak _namja_ dihadapannya namun disertai dengan goncangan kecil yang semakin membuat kedua _namja_ manis itu berteriak histeris penuh ketakutan bahkan Hyukjae yang pada dasarnya memang cengeng langsung menangis terisak.

" yak! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? "

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan saat mengenali suara _namja _yang berbicara tadi " Siwon _hyeong_? " ucapnya untuk sekedar meyakinkan apa yang dia lihat sekarang memang benar – benar Siwon dan bukan penjahat seperti yang dia lihat tadi. Hyukjae dengan perlahan juga membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Ryeowook yang menyebutkan sebuah nama yang tidak dikenalnya, dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook dan menatap _namja _berposture tinggi tegap dihadapannya.

" _ne_, benar… ada apa denganmu Wookie? Kau kenapa menangis? Apa ada seseorang yang mengganggumu? Siapa orangnya? Biar _hyeong_ hajar orang itu " Tanya Siwon bertubi – tubi sambil menggulung kedua lengan seragamnya keatas, layaknya seseorang yang ingin berkelahi.

" dia siapa Wookie? " Tanya Hyukjae sambil tetap menatap Siwon, dia sudah berhenti menangis namun jejak – jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas dipipinya.

" dia Choi Siwon ketua OSIS di sekolah ini "

" oh begitu,_ annyeong sunbae _"

" _ne, annyeong_… kalau tidak salah kau siswa baru itu yah? " balas Siwon menurunkan kembali lengan seragamnya yang dia gulung tadi dan mulai memasang tampang serius seperti biasa, sebagai ketua OSIS dia harus tetap menjaga wibawanya 'kan?

" _ne sunbae_ "

" jangan panggil _sunbae_, panggil saja _hyeong_. Oh iya, menurut informasi yang aku dapat ada dua siswa pindahan yah? Mana yang satunya lagi? " Siwon membuka gulungan kertas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya ditangan kanannya yang dikira adalah benda tajam oleh Hyukjae dan Ryeowook tadi.

" ah itu, dia belum bisa datang karena pesawatnya baru tiba tadi sore "

" oh begitu, lalu kenapa kalian berdua belum pulang? Ini 'kan sudah gelap "

" kami berdua baru saja ingin pulang, sebelum _hyeong_ muncul dan mengagetkan kami " kesal Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" _aigoo_.. jadi kalian berdua berpelukan tadi karena aku yah? _Mianata, hyeong_ tidak bermaksud begitu, baiklah kalau begitu biar _hyeong_ antar kalian pulang yah "

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum dan dengan kompak mengangguk pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum menanggapinya " _kajja "_ dan mereka bertiga langsung saja berjalan menuju mobil Siwon diparkiran.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Seperti biasa Ryeowook akan bangun awal dan mempersiapkan keperluannya sebelum kesekolah, jika biasanya hari – hari sebelumnya Ryeowook berangkat sendiri maka lain halnya dengan hari ini, hari ini dia akan berangkat bersama dengan Hyukjae _chingu _barunya yang ternyata tinggal di gang sebelah gang tempat tinggalnya. Dia menutup pagar rumahnya kemudian berjalan menuju gang sebelah, dia tiba didepan sebuah rumah yang agak lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya.

'ting tong'

Tidak lama setelah menekan bell, pintu didepannya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok _namja_ berperawakan imut yang juga memakai seragam yang sama dengannya

" _annyeong…_ "

" _ne, annyeong! Nuguseyo? " namja_ dihadapannya menatapnya heran dan bingung.

_" joeneun_ Kim Ryeowook _imnida_, ak- "

" Wookie _– ah_! Kau sudah datang? " Hyukjae datang dan memotong begitu saja kalimat Ryeowook, dia memakai sepatunya kemudian menatap pada Ryeowook dan _namja _disampingnya yang masih menunjukkan wajah bingung dengan gummy smilenya.

" _kajja _kita berangkat, Wookie – _ah!_ Sungmin _Hyeong!_ " ujarnya dengan semangat sambil mengapit kedua lengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Sungmin buru – buru melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dari lengannya, Hyukjae menatapnya bingung. " _hyeong_ belum menutup pintu rumah _babo_, kau mau rumah kita kemalingan gara – gara _hyeong_ tidak mengunci pintunya? " Hyukjae hanya menyengir mendengarnya, sedangkan Sungmin sudah berkutat dengan pintunya dan menyimpan kuncinya didalam tasnya.

" nah seleasai, _kajja_ " kini giliran Sungmin yang menarik tangan Ryeowook dan Hyukjae untuk jalan beriringan dengannya.

Mereka bertiga tiba di halte, sesaat setelahnya bus yang biasa ditumpangi Ryeowook muncul dan berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka bertiga. Mereka segera naik dan duduk dikursi yang paling belakang.

" Hyukkie… "

Hyukjae yang tadi sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan dari jendela langsung berbalik menatap Ryeowook yang duduk tepat disampingnya. " _mwo_? "

Ryeowook melirik sedikit kearah Sungmin yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui I-podnya sambil melihat keluar jendela. " dia- "

" dia _hyeong_ku " potong Hyukjae cepat, Ryeowook berdecih sebal karenanya ' kenapa sih dia itu suka sekali memotong ucapanku? '.

" _hyeong _kandung? " Hyukjae mengangguk " kalian hanya tinggal berdua? "

" _ne.. eomma_ dan _appa_ ada di jepang, mereka bekerja disana "

" Sungmin _hyeong_ juga sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kita? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya yah? "

" Sungmin _hyeong_ juga siswa baru seperti aku, tapi dia baru masuk hari ini karena baru tiba dari jepang kemarin sore, dia orang yang Siwon _hyeong_ maksudkan kemarin waktu kita bertemu dengannya dikoridor, _waeyo_? "

" _anyeo._. aku hanya bertanya "

" oh "

Bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti didepan sekolah mereka, dengan cepat mereka turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah mereka.

" Wookie –_ah_! Bisa _hyeong _memanggilmu dengan nama itu 'kan? Karena si monyet ini juga memanggilmu begitu " Ryeowook mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya " yak! Sungmin _hyeong_… aku 'kan punya nama dan lagi aku bukan monyet "

Sungmin hanya memeletkan lidahnya pada Hyukjae yang semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, sedang Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

" Wookie _– ah!_ Bisa kau tunjukkan _hyeong _ruangan kepala sekolah? "

" _ne hyeong, kajja_ "

Ryeowook dan Sungmin segera berjalan kegedung yang bersebelahan dengan gedung yang mereka tempati saat itu, Hyukjae hanya mengikuti keduanya dari belakang dengan bibir yang masih dipoutkan yang semakin menambah kadar kemanisannya.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Sungmin berjalan dikoridor beriringan dengan seorang _namja _paruh baya yang diyakini pasti adalah kepala sekolah disekolah ini. mereka sedang berjalan menuju kekelas yang akan ditempati oleh Sungmin mulai hari ini disekolah barunya itu.

Mereka tiba didepan sebuah kelas dan langsung masuk setelah pak kepala sekolah mengetuk pintunya, suasana kelas yang tadinya ribut kini menjadi hening saat kepala sekolah dan seorang _namja_ yang mereka tidak kenali masuk.

" permisi Lee _seongsaenim_ " ujar _namja_ paruh baya yang datang bersama Sungmin tadi.

" _ne_ "

" saya membawa seorang siswa pindahan yang akan menempati kelas ini "

" oh! Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan namamu nak "

" Lee Sungmin _imnida, bangapta yeorobun_ " ujar Sungmin kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

" _ne… bangapta_ "

"baiklah! Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Lee _seongsaeng_ "

" _ne, sajangnim_ " Lee _ssaem_ menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum " kau boleh duduk di kursi kosong dipojokkan sana, _mianata_ hanya itu kursi yang masih kosong "

" _gwaenchana seongsaenim, gamshahamnida_ "

Sungmin langsung beranjak menuju mejanya, dan segera mendudukkan dirinya dikursi itu. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan buku – bukunya dan memulai untuk mengikuti materi yang dibawakan oleh Lee _ssaem._

***YeKyuHyuk***

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae tengah menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Yah! Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa makanan sendiri dari rumah, karena tidak mau mendapat masalah lagi seperti kemarin, yang mereka langsung digusur saja oleh tiga _namja_ idola disekolah ini. Apalagi Ryeowook juga sudah sangat trauma dengan yang namanya kantin karena setiap dia mendapat masalah pasti dikantin.

" heiyoo kalian berdua, makan tapi tidak panggil – panggil eoh? " seorang _namja_ masuk dan duduk dikursi yang ada didepan meja Ryeowook.

" ah! Sungmin _hyeong_, bagaimana _hyeong_ bisa tahu kelas kami ada dimana? " Tanya Ryewook menatap heran Sungmin yang tengah memakan bekal miliknya yang masih banyak itu.

" bagiku untuk mencari kelas kalian berdua itu tidaklah susah "

" _geurae?_ "

" hmm "

" Sungmin _hyeong_, kau dikelas mana? " Tanya Ryeowook lagi

" aku dikelas XII – A "

" XII – A, yah? _Jamkamman_… bukankah itu kelasnya Yesung , Donghae dan Kyuhyun _sunbae_? "

" uhuk uhuk uhuk " Hyukjae yang tadinya sedang makan langsung tersedak saat mendengar nama musuh besarnya disebutkan. Ryeowook yang ada disampingnya langsung memberikannya air yang segera diambil oleh Hyukjae, sambil menepuk – nepuk punggungnya.

" MWO ? KYUHYUN? " teriak Hyukjae sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedang Sungmin hanya menanggapinya biasa – biasa saja dan menikmati kembali makanannya.

" kenapa kau sebegitu kagetnya sih Hyukkie? Apa yang salah dengan si.. siapa namanya tadi? Si Kyu… hyun, ah! Si Kyuhyun. Benarkan? " Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. " ada apa dengan si Kyuhyun? "

" _hyeong_ tidak kenal dengan Kyuhyun? "

" _anni_, memangnya dia siapa? Apa dia artis? "

" aisshh… ky- "

" Kyuhyun itu teman sekelas _hyeong_, dia _namja _berkulit pucat dan memiliki rambut ikal kecoklatan, dia idola disekolah ini bersama ketiga sahabatnya " giliran Ryeowook yang memotong ucapan Hyukjae tampaknnya dia sedang ingin balas dendam pada Hyukjae yang selalu memotong ucapannya.

" yak! Wookie, kau memotong ucapanku, aku 'kan juga ingin bicara "

" siapa suruh selalu memotong ucapanku, weeekkk"

Sungmin duduk dengan kening yang mengkerut tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu " ah! Aku tahu! _Namja_ yang duduk dipojokan kelas disebelah kanan itu 'kan? Aku sering mendapatinya tengah memandangiku secara diam – diam. Hmmm… dia tampan juga, lumayan buat dijadikan pacar " gumam Sungmin dengan sedikit candaan diakhir kalimatnya.

" yak! Sungmin _hyeong,_ jangan sekali – kali kau mendekati _namja_ yang bernama Kyuhyun itu, apalagi untuk menjadi pacarnya, _maldo andwae_ " Hyukjae kembali berdiri dan menatap tajam Sungmin.

" memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah jika aku mendekati Kyuhyun? Atau jangan – jangan kau…. Cemburu yah? Ayo ngaku "

" aku tidak cemburu " kilah Hyukjae buru – buru

" tidak perlu mengelak Hyukkie,, kau menyukai Kyuhyun 'kan? "

" YAK! AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA " Hyukjae kembali berteriak namun teriakannya kali ini cukup besar karena mampu didengar oleh orang – orang yang sedang berlalu – lalang dikoridor bahkan mampu menyaingi suara teriakan histeris dari para _yeoja_ yang tengah berteriak memanggil para idolanya diluar sana.

Seseorang menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kedalam kelas yang dimana didalamnya hanya terdapat tiga _namja_ manis nan imut yang sedang terlibat dalam percakapan serius, dia berjalan masuk diikuti kedua temannya dibelakang. Dia berdiri tepat dibelakang _namja_ manis yang masih setia berdiri dan meluapkan kemarahannya tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

" siapa yang akan suka dengan _namja_ sombong seperti itu? Lihatlah kulit putih pucatnya yang membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup ketimbang seorang idola " Hyukjae mulai mengeluarkan uneg – unegnya dan masih belum menyadari sosok _namja_ yang sudah berdiri dengan tatapan tajam dibelakangnya.

" dia pikir dia _namja _paling tampan didunia ini? Cih! Aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan darinya…" Hyukjae menepuk dadanya " dia memang tinggi dan kaya tapi itu tidak cukup menjadi alasan untuk dia berbuat seenaknnya kan? Dan lagipula kedua temannya itu juga tidak ada tampan – tampannya sama sekali, _namja _pendek dengan rambut dark chocolate itu tidak menarik sama sekali, bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat mesum, dan apalagi si _namja_ bermata sipit itu dia pikir dia itu tampan dengan gaya rambut berantakan seperti itu? Dia justru terlihat seperti tidak pernah memakai sisir sebelum kesekolah, apa dia tidak mempunyai sisir yah? Padahalkan dia orang kaya, masa membeli sebuah sisir saja susah sekali " ketiga _namja_ dibelakangnya mulai mengeluarkan aura kemarahan serta rahang mereka yang sudah mengeras.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin menelan ludah kecut melihat kedatangan tiga _namja_ tadi, namun mereka juga tidak bisa menghentikan Hyukjae yang tengah marah – marah dihadapannya.

" Hyuk-Hyukkie… " panggil Ryeowook sambil melirik _namja_ dibelakang Hyukjae dengan takut – takut.

" _mwo_? "

" it- itu… " Sungmin juga berusaha menyadarkan keberadaan _namja_ itu pada Hyukjae namun suaranya tertahan.

" apa? Kalian jangan memotong ucapanku aku belum selesai, mereka bert- "

" EHEMM " Hyukjae langsung bungkam mendengar suara deheman yang sangat dikenalnya, jelas berasal dari belakangnya, namun dia tidak segera membalikkan badannya.

'gluk'

Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, serta keringat dingin yang sudah mulai mengalir dipelipisnya ' mati aku '.

.

.

**…**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Shu:** ne annyeong chingu.. nggak apa – apa kok baru review sekarang, mau review pas tahun depan juga nggak apa – apa kkk...

Loh.. kok lari ke Kibum sih? Yang jelas namja mysterius itu bukan Yesung, Siwon apalagi Kibum.. hehe.. author bakal ngasi tahu siapa mysteriousman itu kalau udah banyak yang bisa nebak siap orangnya, padahal orangnya mudah ditebak loh…

Ini lanjutannya chingu, semoga nggak mengecewakan yah. Makasih udah review ne…. tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya…

**…**

**Rhearyeo:** wah…. Makasih yah udah bilang ffnya keren, author jadi tersanjung #malu – malu ala kucing…

Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review yah chingu, tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya…

**…**

**Shelly:** ne annyeong saeng…

Wah ada reader baru lagi nih, salam kenal yah… makasih udah suka ma ffnya. Ini juga udah dibuat panjang semoga panjangnya udah sesuai yang diharapkan ne.. gomawo dukungannya.

Dan makasih udah review saeng, tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya…

**…**

**Nuryewookie:** nggak apa – apa chingu kalau baru review sekarang, ibarat pepatah yang mengatakan 'better late than never' ( lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali ) benar kan?..

Ini Yewook chingu, kan udah ditulis di main castnya… ne salam kenal juga yah!

Soal fb? Author pasti punya dong.. namanya Choi sang bin, di add yah fbnya, ntar dikonfirmasi deh tapi kirim pesan dulu biar author tahu orangnya yang mana….

Makasih udah review chingu, tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya…

**…**

**Wonnie:** ini udah dilanjut chingu, makasih udah review… tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya…

**…**

**IyaSiBum:** bagaimana nasib wookie selanjutnya, chingu tunggu aja yah! Yang jelas ff ini pasti berakhir happy ending kok..

Kalau yang selalu merhatiin Wookie itu yang jelas bukan Yesung…

Maaf mengecewakan yah chingu, karena 'kan agak aneh kalau Yesung tiba – tiba sering merhatiin Wookie secara diam – diam sedangkan dia sama sekali nggak ada rasa sama Wookie, apalagi dengan perlakuan kasarnya pada Wookie, itu sangat mustahil.

Ini udah dilanjut, maaf karena agak lama updatenya.

Makasih udah review chingu, tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya.

**…**

**Kim Anna:** ini udah dilanjut chingu.

Makasih udah review, tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya…

**…**

**Fiewook:** mysteriousman itu rahasia dong chingu, 'kan nggak bagus kalau langsung dibocorin, author pengen buat kalian penasaran dulu deh… dan kalau udah puas penasarannya baru author kasi tahu siapa namja mysterious itu…

Benar chingu, Yesung sama sekali belum ada rasa ma Wookie, jadi mereka berdua bersatunya mungkin agak lama dan sedikit susah…

Hehehe… bagus juga tuh idenya, kyaknya ceritanya makin seru kalau Wookie diperebutkan tiga namja tampan dan kaya raya…

Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review chingu dan tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya…

**…**

**Nur Halimah:** bagus dong kalau ceritanya makin seru, author kirain malah makin membosankan… ini udah dilanjut yah! Kalau soal namja yang merhatiin Wookie itu masih belum diungkap chingu. Chingu penasaran aja dulu yah, kalau udah bisa tebak siapa orangnya author bakal bocorin secepatnya deh…

Makasih udah review dan tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya.

**…**

**Casanova indah:** mian yah chingu, Haeppanya nggak muncul – muncul di chapter ini, tapi chapter depan pasti bakalan muncul deh, ntar author usahain yah…

Makasi udah review chingu dan tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya..

**…**

**Cloud prince:** hehe… Wookie Iekha buat bisa melawan disini pun berkat seorang reviewer yang nyaranin Iekha buat bikin Wookie nggak lemah dan bisa melawan saat dibully… Wonppa memang perhatian banget ma Wookppa, ada rasa atau tidak itu chingu Tanya sendiri ma Wonppa yah! Semua orang 'kan memang baik chingu tapi memang kebanyakannya hanya cuek aja dan lebih mementingkan diri sendiri daripada orang lain, begitu halnya dengan YeHaeKyu.

Maaf… tebakan yang salah chingu, yang merhatiin Wookppa itu bukan Yesung…

Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review chingu dan tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya..

**…**

**Eunsoo:** ini udah dilanjut chingu…

Bagus yah? Makasih udah suka yah…

Makasih udah review dan tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya..

**…**

**Shin Min Hwa:** yang merhatiin Ryeowook itu bukan Siwon chingu, kalau Siwon 'kan nggak perlu pake sembunyi – sembunyi, karena dia memang akan langsung nyelamatin Ryeowook tanpa harus sembunyi.

Makasih udah review yah chingu, tetap tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah…

**…**

**Raerimchoi:** YeWook momentnya akan author usahain dichapter selanjutnya, mian nggak bisa kasi YeWook moment di chapter ini, karna author mau munculin cast lain dulu, dan setelah castnya udah muncul semua maka author akan kasi moment buat pair masing – masing, sabar yah chingu…

Makasih udah review dan tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya.

**…**

**Wookiesomnia:** hai juga… ada reader baru lagi nih, aduh senengnya…. Salam kenal yah.

Wookppa masih terlihat lemah yah? Tapi tenang aja, penyiksaannya kayaknya nggak bakalan muncul lagi deh, kasihan juga ngelihat Wookppa disiksa mulu..

Aduh chingu kenapa tebakannya jauh banget sampai ke Kibum? Kibum nggak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Ryeowook chingu..

Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review dan tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya.

**…**

**Lee Chizumi:** mianata chingu… di ff ini nggak akan ada pair KyuHyuk. Karena dari awal membuatnya author memang tidak pernah kepikiran buat crack pair, karna disini nanti semuanya asli pure pair… tapi kalau chingu mau, chingu bisa request ff ma author dengan pair KyuHyuk rate serta genrenya ditentuin oleh chingu sendiri.. kalau mau sih!, nggak mau juga nggak apa – apa.

Makasih udah review and tetap tunggu yah kelanjutannya ceritanya..

**…**

**Yumiewooki:** yang merhatiin Wookoie terus rahasia chingu, soal Wonppa suka ma Wookie itu tanyakan sendiri kebenarannya pada orang yang bersangkutan kkkk…..

Author juga nggak tahu tuh kapan Haeppa jatuh cinta ma Hyukkie,,, Minnie pasti ada dong, kan kasihan Kyuhyun nggak punya couple.

**…**

**Ermagyu:** ne seragamnya robek chingu, yang merhatiin Wookppa rahasia dong chingu…

Ini udah dilanjut chingu, makasih udah review dan tetapa tunggu yah kelanjutan ceritanya…

**…**

**Ichigo song:** yang ngikutin rahasi chingu, loh… siapa yang naksir Siwon? Kok author nggak tahu yah? Sungminnya pasti ada dong chingu, itu udah muncul…

Makasih udah review dan tetap tunggu yah kelanjutan ceritanya.

**….**

**Ryeofha2125:** ne cheonmaneyo saeng… gomawo juga udah review..

YeWook momentnya ntar di chapter depan bakalan eonnie usahain deh, lagian 'kan bakalan ada acara festival tuh, jadi rencananya eonnie akan kasi moment buat masing – masing pair, ditunggu aja yah…

Makasih udah review dan tetap tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah…

**…**

**Hana ryeong9:** ini udah dilanjut chingu,!

Disini pasti bakalan ada HaeHyuk dan KyuMin couple kok, tapi butuh waktu lama buat mereka bisa bersatu jadi tunggu aja yah….

Makasih udah review dan tetap tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya.

**….**

** :** yang merhatiin Wookie di gang itu bukan Siwon chingu, kalau itu Siwon dia nggak bakalan sembunyi – sembunyi kayak gitu secara 'kan dia sudah akrab dengan Wookie… sedang yang merhatiin Wookie dikantin itu rahasia chingu hehe…

Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review yah chingu, dan tetap tunggu kelanjutannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…..**

**Okey.. the last!**

**Mind to review and don't be a silent readers please**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ryeowook dan Sungmin menelan ludah kecut melihat kedatangan tiga _namja_ tadi, namun mereka juga tidak bisa menghentikan Hyukjae yang tengah marah – marah dihadapannya.

" Hyuk-Hyukkie… " panggil Ryeowook sambil melirik _namja_ dibelakang Hyukjae dengan takut – takut.

" _mwo_? "

" it- itu… " Sungmin juga berusaha menyadarkan keberadaan _namja_ itu pada Hyukjae namun suaranya tertahan.

" apa? Kalian jangan memotong ucapanku aku belum selesai, mereka bert- "

" EHEMM " Hyukjae langsung bungkam mendengar suara deheman yang sangat dikenalnya, jelas berasal dari belakangnya, namun dia tidak segera membalikkan badannya.

'gluk'

Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, serta keringat dingin yang sudah mulai mengalir dipelipisnya ' mati aku '.

.

.

.

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Casts: YeWook! slight Siwook**

**Other casts: Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Bagi yang kemarin req FF, belum dikabulin sekarang. Soalnya masih sementara dibikin, jadi ditunggu saja yah! Insya allah, nggak akan lama dan yang req pasti dibikinkan kok, tenang saja…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading !**

Eunhyuk berbalik dengan wajah pucat pasi, menatap namja yang sedari tadi berada dibelaknganya tanpa dia sadari. " Su- Sunbae? Sejak kapan sunbae disini? " ujarnya berusaha setenang mungkin, walau jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

" sejak kau berteriak menyebut namaku "

Eunhyuk semakin gelisah saat ketiga namja itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

" apa katamu tadi? mayat hidup? " ujar namja yang paling depan.

" namja pendek berwajah mesum? " ujar namja kedua

" dan tidak pernah memakai sisir katamu? " menyusul namja ketiga

Hyukjae berjalan mundur, dia menatap sebentar ketempat Ryeowook dan Sungmin sambil melotot, dan menggerak – gerakkan bibirnya ' -kenapa-kau-tidak-memberitahuku-tadi?- kira- kira begitulah gerakan bibirnya. Ryeowook memberinya ekspresi minta maaf, sedangkan Sungmin hanya terlihat santai dan tidak membalas tatapannya.

" yak! Kenapa kau diam? " Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya dan berdiri tepat didepan Hyukjae yang tampak semakin pucat. Dia memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Hyukjae " apa kau tidak sadar? Kau itu bukan tampan melainkan cantik, hmmm… kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjadi uke ku "

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, dia paling benci dibilang cantik " mwo? Uke? Dalam mimpimu tuan Cho, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu "

Kyuhyun tampak geram, selama ini tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya bahkan namja sekalipun. Yesung dan Donghae mendekat dan menatap intens pada Hyukjae yang juga menatapnya intens tanpa takut sedikitpun.

" dia berani melawan rupanya "

" benar Hae, aku kira dia akan ketakutan seperti namja disana " Yesung menunjuk Ryeowook dengan dagunya, Donghae melirik ketempat Ryeowook sebentar dan mengangguk.

' sreet '

Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Hyukjae membuat wajah mereka berdekatan " kau… baru dua hari bersekolah disini sudah berani melawan ku hah! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku bisa saja langsung mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini dengan mudah tuan Lee "

Hyukjae melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari kerah bajunya " aku tahu siapa kau, seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau hanyalah namja sombong yang bisanya hanya membully orang – orang lemah, apa kalian tidak sadar? Dengan kelakuan kalian bertiga itu, kalian justru tampak seperti banci! "

Kyuhyuh semakin geram dia menarik kembali kerah Hyukjae dan siap melayangkan tinjunya, namun dengan cepat langsung ditahan oleh Sungmin. Dia tidak bisa diam saja saat dongsaengnya dibully kan?.

" sudah cukup! Jangan membuat keributan disekolah, kau tidak lihat! Semua orang sudah memperhatikan kita sedari tadi " ujar Sungmin masih memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat kearah pintu dan jendela yang sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa lainnya, dengan kasar dia menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sungmin. Dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kedua temannya yang tampak shock dengan kejadian tadi. Niat mereka bertiga sebenarnya hanya untuk menakut – nakuti Hyukjae, tapi tidak mereka sangka ternyata Hyukjae berbeda dengan siswa lainnya, apalagi dengan kehadiran Sungmin yang berani menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk memukul Hyukjae.

Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin dan Hyukjae " kalian tidak apa – apa kan? " Sungmin dan Hyukjae kompak mengangguk. " syukurlah "

Donghae menatap ketiga namja dihadapannya bergantian, namun tatapan matanya berhenti lama pada Ryeowook.

" apa yang kau lihat? Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu? " ternyata Hyukjae menyadari tatapan Donghae pada Ryeowook sedang Ryeowook hanya menatapnya bingung tidak mengerti.

Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya " maaf, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian, kami akan segera pergi " Donghae membungkukkan badannya sebentar kemudian berjalan keluar diikuti Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dengan wajah datarnya, tapi sebelum benar – benar keluar dari kelas, Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sementar Ryeowook melongo tidak percaya, Dongahe membungkuk dan meminta maaf? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Bukankah kata maaf adalah kata yang sakral diucapkan bagi ketiga namja itu? Tapi sekarang kenapa mereka bertiga berubah seperti itu? Ryeowook hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" kau kenapa Wookie? " Sungmin mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah aneh Ryeowook yang menggeleng – geleng tidak jelas. Ryeowook kembali menggeleng dengan tegas " gwaenchana, aku hanya heran, sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat mereka bertiga seperti tadi, apalagi meminta maaf "

" sudahlah Wookie, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, bukankah itu justru bagus karena mereka sudah mulai berubah dan tidak semena – mena lagi pada orang lain? " Ryeowook mengangguk " benar, kuharap mereka bertiga benar – benar berubah "

***YeKyuHyuk***

Ryeowook berjalan sendiri dikoridor, saat ini dia sedang menuju keruang latihan musik. Saat sudah tiba disana, dia langsung saja masuk dan menutup pintunya. Dia berjalan mendekati piano, duduk dikursinya dan mulai menekan – nekan tuts – tutsnya. Dia membuka mulutnya, mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

.

' eodiseodu tteolla… muelhadeun saenggakna.. neoui… hyanggiga naege bureowa…

Meong hani georeo gadaga… neorul mannal ttaemada.. nae ipsuri gudeo ga…

Amudo amudo amudo moreuneun mal…

Harudo harudo haji mot han mal…

Sarangahae.. saranghae… naega aneun dareun nuguboda…

Eonjena… geurium saram…

Geu sarameun neoyeotda…

Hajiman… naman deullineun… seulpeum honjatmal…

Saranghado deo saranghanda….'

.

Dia tersenyum saat menyelesaikan lagunya dan tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikannya secara diam – diam didepan pintu.

' prok prok prok '

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tepukan itu berasal " sunbae? Sedang apa sunbae disana? "

Namja itu mendekat " baru saja kok, suaramu bagus "

" gomawo sunbae "

" cheonma "

Namja itu duduk dikursi dibelakang Ryeowook " bisa kau menyanyi lagi? Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi "

Ryeowook mengangguk canggung dan mulai bernyanyi kembali, sesekali dia memejamkan matanya menghayati lagu yang sedang dinyanyikannya. sedang namja itu hanya diam memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang tampak sangat manis dimatanya, diam – diam dia tersenyum dan hanya memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook tanpa mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Ryeowook.

" yak! Lee Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada diruang latihan dance sekarang? Kenapa malah keruang musik? Kau tidak salah masuk ruangan kan? " seseorang masuk dan sukses membuat Donghae sangat kesal, dia sudah sangat menginginkan moment seperti ini bersama Ryeowook, tapi seseorang malah datang dan mengganggunya.

" aku baru akan mau pergi? " Donghae beranjak dari duduknya, Ryeowook menatap sebentar kearahnya. " aku pergi dulu Ryeowook – sshi, aku harap aku bisa mendengar kembali suaramu, annyeong… "

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk canggung " ne, annyeong "

Namja yang baru datang berdecih pelan, setelah Donghae menghilang dari balik pintu dia langsung mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya tepat disamping Ryeowook. " geser sedikit " perintahnya, Ryeowook menurut dan menggeser sedikit kursinya kesamping. Namja itu mulai menekan – nekan tuts piano tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

" emm…. Sunbae "

" hmm "

" apa yang sunbae lakukan disini? "

Namja itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap Ryeowook sebentar " kau tidak tahu? " Ryeowook menggeleng. " aku juga akan mengikuti festival bulan depan " ucapnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada piano didepannya dan memainkannya kembali.

" tapi, bukankah kau tidak pernah datang kesini sebelumnya? "

" panggil aku sunbae, kau ingat apa statusmu? "

" ne, sunbae "

" sebelum kau masuk disekolah ini, ruangan ini adalah milikku dan aku sering kesini jika ada waktu luang, tapi karena bosan disini sendiran, aku membangun sebuah ruangan khusus untukku dan ketiga temanku, jadi aku tidak pernah ketempat ini lagi "

" oh begitu, keundae- "

" sudah cukup Tanya jawabnya, kau mau latihan tidak? "

Ryeowook langsung diam dan mengangguk, mereka mulai berlatih bersama. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat salah satu diantara mereka ada yang salah, tak menyadari seseorang yang mereka pikir sudah pergi ternyata masih berada diluar sana dan melihat keakraban mereka, dengan hati yang sesak.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Donghae melangkah tidak semangat menuju ruang latihan dance, saat sudah sampai dia mendengar suara alunan music yang berasal dari dalam ruangan. Dia mengernyit bingung, siapa orang yang sudah memakai ruangannya tanpa izin?

Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu ruangan dan mendapati seorang namja manis tengah meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya didepan cermin, namun gerakan namja itu berhenti saat melihat refleksi Donghae dicermin.

" kau? Sedang apa kau disini? " tanyanya sambil menunjuk Dongahe dengan telunjuknya.

Dongahe menutup kembali pintunya dan mendekat " seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ruangan ini adalah daerah kekuasaanku ? "

" daerah kekuasaanmu? Apa kau tidak sadar? Ruangan ini milik sekolah, dan juga milik semua siswa "

" terserah kau sajalah, aku malas berdebat denganmu "

" yak! Siapa juga yang mau berdebat denganmu? Jangan GR deh! "

" whatever "

" aisshh… terserahlah " namja itu kembali menggerak – gerakkan badannya sesuai dengan irama lagu, sedang Donghae hanya duduk diam bersandar didinding sambil menatap kosong kearah Hyukjae.

" kau tidak latihan? "

Dongahe menggeleng " aku sedang malas latihan, kau sajalah "

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali menari, tidak peduli dengan sikap Donghae yang tampak sangat lelah dan lemas.

" Hyukjae – sshi "

" ye? " Hyukjae berbalik menatap Donghae, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan namja itu padanya.

" anyeo, tidak jadi "

" apa? Jangan menggantung seperti itu, kau membuatku penasaran "

Donghae menghela nafas " ano… sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan Ryeowook? "

" belum lama, baru dua hari ini, waeyo? "

" anni, hanya sekedar bertanya, apa itu tidak boleh? "

" boleh sih! Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakan Ryeowook "

" bukan hal penting " Donghae berdiri, dia menyalakan kembali tape dan mulai mengambil posisi untuk menari disamping Hyukjae yang menatapnya heran.

" waeyo? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau malas latihan? "

" lain tadi lain sekarang, sudahlah! ayo kita latihan. Kulihat tarianmu sangat jelek "

" mwo? Jelek? Yak! Aku bahkan sudah pernah memenangkan kompetisi dance dua kali "

" baru begitu saja sudah pamer, aku bahkan pernah memenangkan kompetisi sebanyak lima kali tapi tidak memamerkannya. Mungkin jurinya saat itu sedang mengantuk sehingga salah memilih namamu, dan atau jangan – jangan kau meyogok jurinya? "

" yak! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu "

" baiklah – baiklah tuan Lee, kau menang "

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Donghae.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Siwon berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju lantai bawah, tempat dimana kelas Ryeowook berada. Dia sempat mendengar ada sedikit keributan didalam kelas Ryeowook apalagi itu bersangkutan dengan tiga namja idola disekolah ini, dia takut Ryeowook mendapat masalah, meski dia tahu Ryeowook sudah punya teman bernama Hyukjae dan Sungmin, tapi dia tetap khawatir. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat pintu kelas Ryeowook sudah terlihat.

' brak '

Tanpa khawatir pintunya rusak atau tidak dia langsung berlari masuk kedalam kelas, yang hanya dihuni oleh seorang namja putih berambut arven tengah membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Namja itu mendongak saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara kasar.

" dimana Wookie? " namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya " Emm, maksudku Kim Ryeowook, dimana dia? "

" aku tidak tahu, tapi coba saja cari diruang musik, mungkin dia ada disana "

" kalau begitu begitu aku pergi dulu " Siwon siap – siap keluar tapi berbalik lagi " dan… gomawo " ucapnya dan langsung berlari keluar tak lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

" cheonma " gumam namja itu melihat kepergian Siwon dengan pandangan yang penuh arti. ' apa namja itu begitu berarti bagimu? ' lanjutnya dalam hati kemudian melanjutkan lagi acara membacanya.

Siwon sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang music, tangannya sudah bergerak memutar handle pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Dia masuk tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, dan menutup kembali pintunya. Dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk mendekat kearah dua namja yang sedang asyik – asyiknya bernyanyi bersama.

Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada bagian kirinya, meremasnya dengan kuat guna meredam rasa sakit yang dirasanya. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa sakit saat melihat Ryeowook berdekatan dengan namja tampan salah satu idola disekolah itu, padahalkan dia sendiri tahu bahwa Ryeowook dan namja itu tidak akrab dan bahkan selalu membuat Ryeowook menangis dan dibully.

Tapi dia melihat tatapan namja itu pada Ryeowook tidak biasa, seperti ada sesuatu yang terpendam didalamnya, meski namja itu sering menunjukkan raut wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

" ehem "

Ryeowook dan namja itu langsung menatap kearah pintu " Siwon hyung, sedang apa kau disini? "

Siwon mendekati mereka berdua, dia menatap tajam kearah namja disamping Ryeowook sementara namja itu hanya menunjukkan wajah datar " aku sedang mencarimu Wookie, hyung dengar tadi ada keributan dikelasmu, hyung khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu, makanya hyung kesini. Kau tidak apa – apa 'kan? "

Ryeowook tersenyum " nan gwaenchana hyung, hanya permasalahan kecil saja, tapi sudah selesai kok "

" syukurlah, hyung kira tiga idola sekolah itu akan membullymu lagi " Siwon melirik namja disamping Ryeowook yang masih menunjukkan raut wajah yang sama.

" anyeo hyung, mereka tidak membullyku "

" baguslah kalau begitu, lalu sedang apa kau disini berduaan dengannya? "

" aku dan Yesung sunbae sama – sama akan menyanyi di festival nanti, benarkan sunbae? "

Yesung mengangguk singkat

" geurae? Jadi kalau begitu kau lanjutkan lagi latihannya, hyung masih ada urusan dengan OSIS. Hyung kesini hanya untuk mengecek keadaanmu, tapi karena kau baik – baik saja, hyung akan kembali keruang OSIS lagi. Yak! Yesung, jangan macam – macam pada Wookie. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Wookie, kau orang pertama yang akan ku datangi, arasso? " Yesung mendengus kesal mendengarnya ' Wookie? Cih! Kenapa dia harus memanggilnya dengan nama manis seperti itu? ' batinnya bermonolog.

Siwon kembali menatap Ryeowook " Hyung pergi dulu ne! annyeong… "

" annyeong hyung "

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Siwon segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan menyisahkan kedua namja yang masih menatap kearah pintu dengan berbagai pikiran dibenaknya masing – masing.

" ada hubungan apa kau dengan si ketua OSIS itu? " Yesung membuka suara setelah hening beberapa saat.

" tidak ada, hanya sebatas hoobae dan sunbae "

" tapi kenapa dia begitu mengkhawatirkanmu? Seolah – olah kau adalah orang yang special untuknya, yah… semacam pacar begitulah "

" anyeo sunbae, kami tidak memiliki hubungan lebih, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung saja tidak lebih "

Yesung hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk 'O' dan kembali memainkan piano sebelum bell berbunyi nyaring. " sudah waktunya untuk pulang " Yesung berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu bermaksud ingin keluar, tapi melihat Ryeowook yang masih duduk diam tidak beranjak dari posisinya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya " kau tidak pulang? "

Ryeowook menggeleng " aku akan pulang setelah kelas sepi "

Yesung hanya mengangguk " baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan. Annyeong "

" ne… annyeong sunbae "

Yesung keluar dan menutup pintunya kembali, setelah pintunya tertutup rapat dia menyandarkan tubuhnya didepan pintu dan menghela nafas. " ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku begitu baik padanya? Bukankah aku membencinya? Aisshh… sudahlah " Yesung mengacak kasar rambutnya yang memang sudah terlihat berantakan lalu kembali melangkah menjauh dari ruang musik.

Sementara Ryeowook didalam sana masih menatap lekat kearah pintu, sebenarnya bukan pintu sih! Tapi namja yang baru saja keluar dari sana, dia menghela nafas sama seperti yang dilakukan Yesung tadi, kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dan menysul Yesung keluar dari ruang musik.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Kyuhyun memainkan PSPnya dengan sesekali umpatan kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat dilayar PSP tertampang tulisan besar dengan dua kata ' Game Over'.

" shit " umpatnya membanting PSPnya kelantai, membuat PSP malang tersebut rusak dan pecah. Dia tidak terlalu peduli PSPnya rusak atau tidak, Toh! Dia masih bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru lagi dengan sangat mudah, dia tinggal menelpon appanya dan appanya akan langsung membelikannya tanpa syarat.

Dia berjalan mendekati pagar dan menatap siswa yang tengah berhamburan keluar dari gedung menuju pintu gerbang, yah! Saat ini dia sedang berada diatap sekolah, setelah berdebat dengan Hyukjae tadi dia langsung ketempat ini tanpa memberitahu temannya. Karena dia sangat butuh sendiri sekarang untuk sekedar menghilangkan kekesalannya pada Hyukjae.

Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat kusut, tiba – tiba berubah cerah kembali dengan seringai dibibirnya " Lee Sungmin. Namja yang menarik, tapi cukup berbahaya " seringainya semakin lebar saat matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok yang dia bicarakan tadi tengah berjalan dengan kedua temannya menuju gerbang yang sudah sepi.

Sedang Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya, memperhatikan sekeliling dan terakhir mendongak menatap keatap sekolah. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Sungmin dengan jelas bisa melihat seringai dibibir Kyuhyun.

" ada apa hyung? Apa yang kau lihat diatas sana? " Ryeowook mencoba menatap apa yang tengah dilihat oleh Sungmin dengan begitu serius diikuti Hyukjae, namun Sungmin buru – buru menarik keduanya keluar dari gerbang " tidak ada apa – apa, aku hanya penasaran seberapa tingginya gedung sekolah kita "

" oh " Hyukjae dan Ryeowook kompak ber'oh' ria, dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook dan Hyukjae, Sungmin kembali menatap keatas atap sekolah, tapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak tampak lagi. Tidak mau mengambil pusing Sungmin segera menyusul langkah Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang sudah berjalan tidak jauh didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**…**

**Gimana?**

**Apa ceritanya semakin membosankan?**

**Kalau iya! Author akan segera menamatkannya!**

**Di chapter ini author udah kasi moment YeWook dan HaeHyuk. sedangkan KyuMin dan Siwon momentnya akan menyusul dichapter depan.**

**Dan juga disini udah dibongkar siapa namja mysterious yang selalu merhatiin Ryeowook secara diam – diam, jadi rasa penasarannya udah terjawab kan? Dan ada beberapa reviewer yang menebak dengan benar, tapi masih ada juga yang menganggap itu adalah Yesung.**

**.**

**.**

**And special thanks to :**

**ILMA, Kim Anna, IyaSiBum, Fiewook, Nuryewooki, Cassanova indah, Nana Kim, IkaAow, Cloud prince, Shelly, Hideyatsutinielf, Yewook Turtle, 1, Liu HeeHee, Ichigo song, Ryeofha2125, SimbaRella, Ermagyu, Kyute EvilMagnae, Shin Min Hwa.**

**Jeongmal mianhae nggak bisa balas reviewnya satu – satu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…..**

**Okey.. the last!**

**Mind to review and don't be a silent readers please**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Casts: YeWook! slight Siwook! Slight HaeWook!**

**Other casts: Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga mobil mewah masuk dan berhenti tepat didepan gedung sekolah, seorang namja tampan berambut black messy keluar dari mobil Aston Martin Super Sportnya dengan wajah datar, namja lain keluar dari mobil sedan Marcedes Benz Maybach 625, dan seorang lagi keluar dari mobil Porsche Carrera GT biru metalik.

Mereka melangkah dengan gaya cool dan angkuh memasuki gedung sekolah, namun belum beberapa langkah sebuah mobil Bugatti Sport Type 57 hitam metalik yang tak kalah mewahnya dari mobil ketiga namja itu terparkir disamping mobil ketiganya.

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari sana dengan memamerkan Killer smile khas miliknya, dia menghampiri ketiga namja tadi yang disambut dengan senyuman dan pelukan, dan mereka kembali berjalan bersama – sama.

Teriakan histeris kembali terdengar memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi dikoridor sebelum kemuculan mereka berempat, namun mereka sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, mereka malah melangkah dengan santai dan tetap mempertahankan wajah coolnya.

Salah satu dari keempat namja itu berhenti didepan kelas X-A, setelah berbicara sesuatu dengan ketiga temannya dia kemudian melangkah masuk dan langsung menuju kursinya, mengindahkan tatapan kagum dari teman sekelasnya.

Kedua namja manis yang duduk didepan hanya menoleh sesaat kearahnya, Hyukjae sesekali mengomel tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, omelan yang lebih tepatnya dia tujukan pada namja angkuh yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

Diliriknya kembali namja itu, namja itu terlihat sudah asyik berkutat dengan buku tebal ditangannya dengan wajah yang serius. Ryeowook yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya geleng – geleng kepala, dia tidak tahu kenapa Hyukjae begitu membenci namja itu, padahalkan mereka berdua tidak pernah berurusan dengan namja itu, lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah secara terang – terangan membuat Hyukjae kesal setengah mati.

Bell berbunyi, para siswa memperbaiki duduk mereka, bersiap menunggu guru yang akan masuk dan mengajar.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan dikoridor menuju kelas Ryeowook dan Hyukjae, sesekali dia bernyanyi dan menari jika koridor kebetulan sepi.

" hei kau "

Suara yang terkesan bass menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik dan menatap horror namja yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya.

" mwo? "

Namja itu melangkah mendekatinya dan menatapnya dari atas kebawah, terus keatas dan kebawah lagi. Sungmin mendengus kesal, dia menatap tajam namja yang dengan seenaknya melihat – lihat tubuhnya tanpa permisi.

" ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu "

" siapa? "

" ikut aku, dan lihat sendiri "

Namja itu melangkah pergi, tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Sungmin yang awalnya tidak ingin ikut, akhirnya berjalan juga mengikuti langkah namja itu, setidaknya dia sangat penasaran dengan orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Mereka melangkah menuju halaman belakang sekolah, dan tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan ruangan OSIS atau pak kepala sekolah. Tempat itu terkesan tersembunyi, dan jauh dari jangkauan orang – orang, mungkin pemiliknya memang berniat agar orang – orang tidak mendekati tempat tersebut dan mereka lebih bisa mendapatkan privasi disana.

Namja dihadapannya membuka pintunya, dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk masuk. Sungmin menurut saja, dia langsung masuk tanpa curiga sedikitpun dan tidak menyadari seringai yang sudah terpatri dibibit sang namja.

Namja itu kembali menutup pintunya namun tidak menguncinya, dia mendekati Sungmin yang sedang melihat – lihat seluruh isi ruangan dengan takjub sekaligus kagum. Dia berlari menghampiri sebuah rak besar yang terdapat begitu banyak piala, piala lomba bernyanyi, menari, dan bahkan piala olimpiade matematika dan kimia sekalipun ada disana.

Sungmin semakin terkagum – kagum lagi, saat matanya melihat begitu banyak gadget – gadget canggih berupa Laptop, I-Pod, I-Pad, Tablet, Mp3, Netbook, dan beberapa jenis – jenis smartphone dan gadget – gadget canggih lainnya.

" sudah puas lihat – lihatnya? "

Sungmin tersentak kaget, hampir saja dia terjungkal kebelakang saat mendengar suara namja itu persis ditelinganya. Dia menatap kesal namja itu, dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah, namja itu bahkan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikitpun.

" yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku seperti tadi? "

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, dia berjalan menuju sebuah sofa berwarna merah terang dan duduk dengan angkuh, layaknya seorang pemimpin atau raja yang duduk disinggahsananya.

Sungmin menghampirinya dengan langkah yang disentak – sentakkan, dia duduk disofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap tajam namja itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

" siapa orang yang ingin bertemu dengan ku? " tanyanya ketus.

" tidak ada "

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya " mworago? Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kesini huh? "

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, dia menghampiri Sungmin yang tampak mengumpat – ngumpat kesal kearahnya. Dia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Sungmin dan menumpukan kedua tangannya disandaran sofa.

" karena…. " dia menggantung kalimatnya, menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh namja imut didepannya. " aku… menginginkanmu "

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun, dan langsung berdiri sambil melotot " apa – apaan kau ini, kau sungguh tidak waras, ah! Bukan kau saja, tapi kau dan ketiga temanmu itu benar – benar tidak waras " Sungmin hendak melangkah keluar, namun Kyuhyun langsung memegang tangannya.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam erat tangannya, merasa usahanya itu sia – sia, tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung melayangkan kepalan tangannya kewajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk, dia memegang pipi kanannya, namun wajahnya masih terlihat datar, seolah – olah pukulan dari Sungmin tadi tidak ada apa – apanya. Dia bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap tajam Sungmin yang sudah melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pintu yang ditutup secara kasar.

Dia sedikit meringis, saat tangannya menyentuh permukaan wajahnya yang terkena pukulan dari Sungmin. " lumayan sakit juga, sepertinya kau begitu sulit untuk didekati. Tapi aku Cho Kyuhyun!, tidak akan mundur sebelum apa yang aku inginkan belum kudapatkan "

Seringai mengerikan terpampang dengan jelas diwajahnya, dia menghampiri cermin dan menatap pantulan wajahnya, memperhatikan pipi bagian kanannya yang tampak sudah mulai membiru. Namun, seringai mengerikan itu masih bertahan, kemudian diiringi dengan kekehan yang semakin membuatnya terlihat menakutkan.

Sungmin keluar dari tempat itu dengan umpatan yang masih setia dilontarkannya untuk namja jangkung didalam sana.

Yesung dan Donghae mengernyit bingung, saat melihat Sungmin keluar dari ruangan pribadi mereka. sementara Sungmin hanya melewati mereka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya, dia terus berjalan seolah – olah tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun.

Yesung dan Donghae saling berpandangan sesaat, kemudian kompak mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi mereka. mereka berdua masuk, dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah mengompres pipi kanannya dengan es yang dibungkus dengan kain.

" kau kenapa Kyu? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau berkelahi lagi yah? " Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar bertatapan dengannya. Dia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

" aigooo… kenapa kau begitu suka berkelahi sih? Lihatlah pipimu ini, wajah tampanmu langsung hilang karenanya "

Kyuhyun hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan, namja didepannya ini memang terbilang sangat cerewet dan kekanakan, tapi sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah lebih sangar juga jika sudah sangat marah.

" aku tidak berkelahi " Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Yesung yang memegang pipinya, lalu berjalan menuju sofa dimana sudah ada Donghae disana yang tengah memainkan Laptop applenya. Dia sedikit melirik apa yang tengah dilakukan namja tampan berwajah childish itu, yang ternyata hanya sedang browsing di internet atau sesekali membuka akun pribadinya.

Yesung ikut duduk disalah satu sofa tunggal dan mengambil sebuah Mp3, memasangkan headset ke kedua telinganya lalu memutar sebuah lagu dan bersandar disofa. Kyuhyun tidak tidak mau kalah, dia juga mengambil sebuah I-Pod lalu, menyambungkannya ke speaker dan kemudian memutar sebuah lagu beraliran rock dengan volume suara yang sangat keras.

Dia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari, mengambil sebuah mic dan bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang kencang namun terdengar merdu, sesekali dia menirukan gaya seorang penyanyi rocker.

Donghae dan Yesung sontak menutup kedua telinga mereka, takut mengalami tuli dini akibat ulah sang evil. Yesung mendelik kesal menatap Kyuhyun, ternyata headset yang digunakannya tidak mampu meredam suara speaker dan suara bass milik Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih asyik bernyanyi, dia merampas mic yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, namun tidak disangka Donghae malah mendekatkan mic itu dimulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia beranjak mengambil sebuah mic lagi dan bernyanyi bersama Donghae.

Yesung hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah kedua namja yang sudah dianggapnya sendiri sebagai dongsaeng. Kyuhyun dan Donghae mendekati Yesung, mereka menghimpitnya dan bernyanyi bersama, sesekali mereka akan menyenggol tubuh Yesung, membuat Yesung semakin kesal dibuatnya, karena tidak tahan, Yesung langsung berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan, mengambil sebuah mic dan menyambungakannya di speaker kemudian berteriak – berteriak.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menyeringai dia mendekati Yesung, mereka saling merangkul dan bernyanyi bersama, sesekali mereka akan melompat – lompat sambil berpelukan. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir suara ribut mereka mengganggu siswa lainnya diluar sana, karena memang ruangan khusus mereka dibuat kedap suara.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit putih seputih salju, berjalan terburu – buru menuju sebuah ruangan yang merupakan sebuah perpustakaan. Ditangannya menggenggam sebuah buku yang sangat tebal, dia membuka pintunya saat sudah tiba.

Seperti biasa, suasana perpustakaan yang sepi yang senantiasa menyambutnya. dia berjalan mendekati seorang ahjumma yang bertugas untuk menjaga perpustakaan itu. Dia tersenyum dan menyerahkan buku tebal yang dibawanya, lalu menandatangani sebuah kertas tanda pinjaman.

Dia kemudia beralih menuju sebuah rak buku yang terdapat begitu banyak buku – buku tebal lainnya. Dia menaruh buku itu ditempat semula, dia menyusuri semua rak – rak lemari itu. Setelah mendapatkan buku yang akan dipinjamnya, dia kemudian berbalik berencana untuk kembali kekelas.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalinya tengah duduk menyendiri disebuah kursi yang memang disediakan untuk para siswa yang ingin membaca diperpustakaan. Namja itu terlihat sangat serius membaca sebuah buku ditangannya, serta kaca mat abaca yang bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya.

" sendiri saja? "

Namja itu sedikit tersentak, dia mendongak menatap namja yang baru saja menyapanya. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang manis.

" oh! Kibum, aku pikir siapa tadi. Iya, aku hanya sendiri "

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan namja tampan dihadapannya, dia memandangi namja itu yang kembali menekuni buku ditangannya. Dia menghela nafas, namja dihadapannya itu memang sangat sulit untuk didekati, selain karena jarang bicara, tapi juga karena posisinya yang sebagai ketua OSIS.

" ehem "

Kibum sedikit berdehem, mencairkan suasana yang sempat beku. Sedangkan namja dihadapannya masih setia membaca bukunya dengan serius seakan – akan tidak ada orang lain disana selain dirinya. Kibum menghela nafas, sedikit kesal juga pada namja dihadapannya itu yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya.

" eum.. bagaimana dengan persiapan acara pestivalnya? Apakah sudah siap semua? "

Namja itu menutup buku dihadapannya dan membuka kaca mata bacanya, lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Kibum. Kibum tersenyum senang dalam hati, akhirnya namja itu mau juga mengobrol dengannya.

" Astaga! Aku hampir saja lupa, gomawo sudah mengingatkanku tentang itu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, annyeong "

Kibum hanya cengo menatap kepergian namja itu, kalau begini jadinya, sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan menyinggung soal persiapan pestival tadi. Padahal dia sungguh berharap namja itumau mengobrol lama dengannya.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kasar " aisshh… Choi Siwon…. kenapa selalu menghindari ku huh? " Kibum mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi, dia mengambil kembali buku yang sempat dia letakkan dimeja dan langsung keluar begitu saja dari perpustakaan, mengindahkan tatapan heran dari ahjumma penjaga disana.

.

.

.

TBC

…..

Mau nanya nih!

Ada yang bisa kasi saran nggak? Tentang acara pestivalnya nanti.

Soalnya author bingung, maunya di skip aja atau diadakan yah?

Mohon bimbingannya yah chingudeul sekalian.

.

.

.

**BALASAN REVIEW: **

**hideyatsutinielf:** author juga nggak tahu… hehe… tapi kayaknya sih iya deh!

…

**cassanova indah:** Hae memang suka ma Wookie.

Hyukkie pasti punya pasangan ko' tenang saja.

Nih udah dilanjut.

…

**Fio:** untuk itu author udah punya rencana sendiri.

…

**ikaAow:** soal kenapa Ryeowook ngeliatin Yesung itu, chingu tanyakan sendiri pada Ryeowook yah! soalnya author juga nggak tahu tuh.

Mian yah! dichapter ini nggak ada YeWook momentnya, soalnya mau kasih moment buat KyuMin dan SiBum dulu, nggak apa – apa kan?

….

**Guest:** Jawabannya Donghae chingu.

…

**Guest:** makasih udah bilang bagus.

…..

**Nuryewookie:** bikin cemburu yah? hahaha…..

…

**viiaRyeosom:** nde chingu, reviewnya nggak masuk.

Hehe… tapi Ryeowook juga suka sama author. #narsis

Karena banyak yang minta YeWook momentnya dipercepat, makanya dipercepat.

Ini udah dilanjut.

….

**fiewook:** senang banget deh tebakannya benar. Chukkae ne!

chapter – chapter yang lalu nggak dutulis slight Hae Wook, karena mau bikin penasaran dulu chingu.

Nih udah dilanjut.

…..

**cloud prince:** itu benar Kibum chingu!

Btw, itu ff reqnya kemarin udah dipost, tapi cumin oneshoot. Lain kali Iekha akan bikinin lagi ff YeWook, ok!

…..

**Yewook Turtle:** ne, beruntung banget chingu.

…..

**Drabble Wookie:** ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah difave yah!

….

**AmuHinaChan:** ini udah dilanjut.

…

**LeeChizumi:** ini udah dilanjut.

Maksudnya, ff Yoochun dan Junsu yah? nanti author usahain bikin yah!

…

**Liu HeeHee:** tebakan yang benar chingu.

Tuh udah dikasi SiBum moment. Ff reqnya juga udah dipost.

….

** 1:** ini udah dilanjut.

….

**Sung Rae In:** bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah masih menarik atau membosankan?

Udah ketahuan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

Nih udah dilanjut.

….

**ichigo song:** tebakan yang benar chingu.

Kalau acara bully nya, kayaknya udah nggak ada deh! Kan trio tampan kita udah berubah baik, tapi tenang, bakal ada persaingan besar – besaran nantinya.

…

**ermagyu:** itu udah dikasi KyuMin momentnya.

Ini udah dilanjut.

.

.

.

Jeongmal gomawo bagi yang udah review.

Ok!

The last! Mind to review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Casts: YeWook! slight Siwook! Slight HaeWook!**

**Other casts: Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kibum**

**A/N: Kibum disini sebagai adik kandung Yesung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sibuk! Yah, satu kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan suasana sekolah saat ini. Para siswa dan juga guru, sibuk mengatur persiapan festival. Terlebih lagi dengan namja tampan sang ketua OSIS, terlihat bahwa dialah yang paling sibuk diantara yang lainnya.

Mengecek bagian panggung, apakah dekorasinya sudah pas atau masih ada yang perlu ditambahkan, mengecek apakah micnya berfungsi dengan baik, serta mengecek soundsistem/speaker. Terkadang dia juga akan mengecek pengeluaran dana, dan tak lupa memberikan persediaan air untuk para tukang yang tengah membuat panggung.

Mengecek kehalaman belakang sekolah, yang dimana disana telah disiapkan perumahan yang tidak terlalu besar untuk dijadikan rumah – rumah hantu, serta stand – stand yang diadakan setiap kelas.

Sementara Siwon sibuk dengan urusan panggung dan hal lainnya, Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sibuk berlatih bernyanyi. Sedangkan diruang latihan dance, Hyukjae dan Donghae tengah sibuk menghafalkan gerakan tarian yang akan ditarikan dimalam festival nanti.

Baiklah! Kite cek keruang latihan music dulu!

Seorang namja imut tengah menyendiri disudut ruangan dengan sebuah gitar ditangannya, jari lentiknya sibuk memetikkan irama musik yang begitu enak didengar, serta bibirnya yang mendendangkan sebuah lagu.

Tiga orang namja lagi tampak sibuk bernyanyi bersama, dengan seorang namja manis tengah duduk didepan sebuah grand piano putih didepannya, sementara dua namja lagi yang berdiri disamping kiri dan kanannya, sambil bernyanyi.

" yak! "

Sungmin yang tengah duduk dipojokan ruangan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah bentakan, bentakan seorang namja kepada namja manis yang tengah duduk dengan kepala menunduk didepan piano.

" bwoya ige jigeum? ( ada apa denganmu ), kenapa dari tadi salah terus hah! Sudah sepuluh kali kita mengulanginya dan hasilnya tetap sama, salah, salah, dan salah "

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap namja dihadapannya. Dia tahu dia salah, makanya dia tidak melawan, itu semua karena matanya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dia tidur terlalu larut tadi malam, makanya dia sangat mengantuk dan jadilah dia salah terus, membuat mereka bertiga harus mengulangi lagu yang mereka nyanyikan terus menerus tanpa pernah mennyelesaikan satu lagupun.

" memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Memikirkan kekasihmu eoh? Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu dan hal – hal lainnya. Nanti malam kita akan bernyanyi dipanggung, sementara kau salah terus sejak tadi. Kau ingin membuat kami malu diatas panggung karena kesalahanmu huh? "

" bukan seperti itu, ak- "

" kamu kenapa? "

Ryeowook kembali terdiam, kepalanya masih tertunduk seperti tadi. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

" yak! Apa yang kau lihat dibawah? Apa lantai itu yang sedang berbicara padamu? "

Ryeowook menggeleng.

" kalau begitu angkat kepalamu babo! "

Ryeowook langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang sirat akan ketakutan. Melihat wajah sangar Yesung saat ini benar – benar membuatnya merinding, apalagi dengan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang saat itu tengah mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam, semakin membuatnya menakutkan.

Melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang ketakutan saat melihatnya, membuat Yesung geram. " kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Memangnya aku ini hantu apa? "

" bu-bukan hantu, tapi iblis " ralat Ryeowook, membuat wajah Yesung semakin memerah karena marah.

" hahaha…. Ahahaha…..iblis hahaha… benar sekali, dia itu memang iblis… ahaha…"

Yesung melemparkan deathglare andalannya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berguling – guling dilantai sambil memegang perutnya, saat menyadari tatapan Yesung padanya dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berdiri tegak dan sedikit berdehem, untuk mengembalikan image coolnya, dia tidak ingin terlihat konyol didepan Sungmin, yang saat itu hanya cengo melihat tingkahnya.

" huft… baiklah! Kita latihan lagi, tapi ingat! Sekali lagi kau membuat kesalahan, say goodbye pada tanganmu "

Ryeowook menatap sekilas kedua tangannya dan langsung menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya, kemudian menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya pada Yesung. Sementar Yesung hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan.

" makanya lakukan dengan benar, arasso? "

" ne, arasso "

.

.

.

Sementara diruang latihan dance, tampak dua orang namja yang tengah sibuk meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya didepan cermin yang sangat besar. Sejauh ini mereka menari dengan sangat bagus dan kompak, hingga akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka berdua melakukan kesalahan.

' bruukk '

" awww… appo "

Namja tampan yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu menatap kesal namja manis dihadapannya yang tengah mengusap – usap pantatnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

" apa kau tidak bisa melihat? Kau menginjak kakiku, aishhh… ini benar – benar sakit, mana pantatku juga sakit lagi "

" mwo? Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang salah, karena telah mengambil posisiku? "

" yak! Kenapa menyalahkanku? "

" karena memang kau yang salah "

" neo… "

" mwo? Kau ingin memukulku? Ayo coba kalau berani, asal kau tahu saja, aku ini jago karate "

Donghae yang saat itu tengah mengangkat kepalan tangannya langsung mengurungkan niatnya, dan berjalan menuju tasnya, mengambil handuk dan sebotol air, dan kemudian duduk.

" kita istirahat dulu, aku lelah " adu Donghae seperti anak kecil, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Hyukjae menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya " ckck! ada – ada saja ", dia menghampiri Donghae dan duduk disampingnya, sadar atau tidak dia terus saja memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat tampan saat tidur seperti itu, tangannya terangkat menyentuh hidung Donghae, namun tiba – tiba saja Donghae memegang tangannya dan langsung menariknya, membuatnya jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Donghae.

" apa yang kau lakukan heum? Mencuri – curi kesempatan memegang wajah orang disaat orang tersebut tidur? "

" a-anyeo " Hyukjae berusaha bangun, namun Donghae menahan pinggangnya. " yak! Lepaskan bodoh "

" bodoh " ulang Donghae dingin dan menatap tajam Hyukjae. Dan seketika posisi mereka berubah dengan tubuh Hyukjae yang berada dibawahnya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hyukjae yang tengah memejamkan matanya, dia tersenyum dan mencubit pelan hidung Hyukjae.

" kenapa kau menutup matamu? Mau kucium eoh? "

Wajah Hyukjae sontak memerah mendengarnya, dia langsung mendorong Donghae dan berlari keluar. " dasar bodoh! Itu sungguh memalukan " ucapnya seraya memukul kepalanya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan hanya duduk diam dikelasnya, matanya sesekali melirik keluar jendela, tepatnya kearah lapangan out door yang tengah dipenuhi siswa lainnya, yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing – masing. Namun jika dilihat baik – baik, sebenarnya tatapannya hanya tertuju pada seorang namja tampan yang sejak tadi sibuk.

Dia berjalan keluar, dan menghampiri namja itu yang tengah kesusahan membawa soundsystem yang sangat besar.

" butuh bantuan? " tawarnya, membuahkan senyuman manis dibibir namja itu.

" geureum "

Dia langsung membantunya dengan memegangi sisi lain dari barang tersebut dan membawanya bersama – sama kesamping panggung.

" gomawo Kibum - sshi, itu tadi benar – benar berat, kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku belum sampai sejak tadi "

Kibum tersenyum " ne, cheonmaneyo, apakah masih ada yang perlu dikerjakan? "

" iya ada, kursinya masih perlu diatur "

" aku bantu yah? "

" ne "

Mereka berdua pergi menuju kedepan panggung, yang terdapat begitu banyak kursi dan beberapa siswa yang tengah menyusunnya. Sesekali Kibum terlihat memijit – mijit pergelangan tangannya yang terasa pegal.

" ahhh… akhirnya selesai juga " pekiknya riang, membuat beberapa orang menatap heran kearahnya. Siwon menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

" aku akan kehalaman belakang, untuk mengecek ruangan yang ada disana, kau mau ikut? "

Kibum yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan kesempatan emas ini untuk pergi bersama dengan Siwon, dia mengikuti langkah Siwon yang sudah berjalan didepan.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tampak gelap, dan melihat beberapa siswa yang tengah menyiapkan beberapa pakaian yang terlihat menyeramkan.

" apa persiapannya sudah siap semua? "

Beberapa siswa yang ada disana langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka " ne, Siwon – sshi, semuanya sudah siap, tinggal menjalankannya saja "

" bagus, tapi kalau memang masih ada yang kurang, beritahu aku secepatnya "

" ne "

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu "

Siwon keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya diam. " kau kenapa Kibum – sshi? Kau sakit? "

" ye? " Kibum terlihat bingung.

" dari tadi kau hanya diam saja, dan juga wajahmu yang terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit? "

" anni, aku sehat – sehat saja, hanya saja aku sedikit lelah "

" bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu minum? Kau kan sudah membantuku tadi, kajja "

Siwon langsung menarik tangan Kibum, mereka berjalan beriringan dikoridor dengan kedua tangan mereka yang masih berpegangan dengan erat, Kibum seringkali menatap tangannya yang dipegang Siwon dan senyuman selalu merekah dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Suasana festival saat itu berlangsung dengan sangat meriah, semua kursi terlihat sudah penuh dan bahkan ada yang rela berdiri dibelakang. Pertunjukkan pertama dibuka oleh Sungmin yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan judul Forever sambil memainkan gitarnya. Disusul oleh Ryeowook, Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang bernyanyi bersama dengan sebuah lagu berjudul Sorry – Sorry Answer yang dippopulerkan oleh Boy band papan atas Super Junior. Dan kemudian Hyukjae dan Donghae yang menampilkan penampilan terbaik mereka dengan dance yang sangat bagus dan kompak. Lalu disusul oleh penampilan beberapa siswa lainnya.

Saat ini Ryeowook, Sungmin, Hyukjae, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Donghae tengah berkumpul dibelakang panggung, tidak ada obrolan, karena mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing.

" hyung! Kita jalan – jalan yuk, aku bosan kalau hanya tinggal disini " ujar Kyuhyun memecah kesunyian.

" boleh, tapi kemana? "

" aish.. kau benar – benar bodoh yah, disana ada banyak stand – stand dari kelas lain yang menjual berbagai macam barang "

Yesung segera menjitak kening Kyuhyun, membuahkan omelan pedas dari namja tampan itu. " kalian punya kegiatan lain? " tanyanya pada Ryeowook dkk.

" anni " jawab Ryeowook singkat

" kalau begitu kita jalan – jalan bersama saja "

Mereke berenam sibuk mengunjungi setiap stand yang ada disana. Sungmin yang pada dasarnya sangat suka dengan warna pink langsung berlari menuju sebuah stand yang khusus menjual benda – benda berwarna pink. Hyukjae tengah sibuk memilih benda – benda berbentuk monyet disebuah stand yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sungmin. Sedangkan Donghae mengunjungi sebuah stand yang disana menjual beberapa boneka dan gantungan berbentuk ikan nemo.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun? Mereka bertiga hanya diam ditempat sambil menunggu ketiga temannya itu selesai berbelanja.

Yesung melirik kearah Ryeowook " kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu? "

Ryeowook menggeleng " tidak! Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku "

" oh " Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya, dan pandangannnya langsung tertuju pada sebuah stand yang menjual beberapa gantungan hp berbentuk kelinci. Dia langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya, sementara Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal karena ditinggalkan hanya berdecak pelan dan kemudian mengikutinya.

" lihatlah! Bukankah ini terlihat lucu? "

" hmm… "

" aku ambil yang ini dua yah! " Yesung mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar gantungan yang dibelinya tadi. " ini " disodorkannya satu pada Ryeowook yang mengernyit bingung " ambillah! Aku belikan untukmu, sebagai kenang – kenangan dari festival ini "

Ryeowook menerimanya dan memperhatikannya " aku tidak mau yang ini, aku mau yang berwarna ungu " tunjuknya pada sebuah gantungan yang sama tapi berwarna ungu.

Yesung berdecak kesal " warna ungu atau kuning itu sama saja, kajja "

" shireo! Pokoknya aku mau yang warna ungu " keukeuh Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yesung mengambil gantungan yang dipegang Ryeowook " aku ganti dengan yang warna ungu boleh? "

" boleh "

Yesung menggantung kembali gantungan itu dan mengambil gantungan yang berwarna ungu yang ditunjuk Ryeowook, lalu menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas menerimanya, dan langsung memasangnya di smartphhonenya dengan casing yang berwarna senada dengan gantungannya yang berwarna ungu " nah! Jadi terlihat serasi kan? " ucapnya sambil memperlihatkannya pada Yesung.

" terserahlah "

Ryeowook menengadahkan tangannya dihadapan Yesung, membuat Yesung bingung dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. " mwo? "

" mana ponselmu? "

Yesung langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengelurkan I-phonenya dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook langsung mengambilnya dan memasangkan gantungan berwarna hitam yang dibeli Yesung tadi. Setelah selesai, dia langsung mensejajarkan ponselnya dengan ponsel Yesung yang sudah digantungi gantungan yang sama hanya saja warnanya yang berbeda.

" cantik 'kan? " tanyanya

" hmm cantik, sini ponselku " Yesung langsung menarik ponselnya dan berjalan menjauh dari sana, mendekati Donghae, Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang sudah selesai berbelanja, terlihat dengan kantongan yang dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung Ryeowook yang hanya diam mematung sambil menatap kearah Yesung yang sudah tiba di tempat Donghae dkk. " waegeurea? Kau ingin berdiri terus disini seperti orang gila? Ayo! "

" eh! " Ryeowook tersentak dan langsung berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan teman – temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

" ahhh… lelah juga yah? " keluh Sungmin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas rumput, diikuti Ryeowook dan Hyukjae.

" hei! Bukankah ada rumah hantu dibelakang? Ayo kita kesana " ajak Sungmin yang langsung terlihat semangat kembali, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya tadi.

" ide bagus, ayo " sahut Kyuhyun tak kalah semangatnya.

Sungmin yang terlihat sangat senang langsung menarik Ryeowook dan Hyukjae, sementar Yesung, Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengikut dibelakang. Mereka terlihat seperti suami – suami yang setia mengikuti kemanapun istrinya pergi, meski mereka lelah.

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae menatap takut perumahan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, terlihat dari luar saja rumah itu sudah sangat menakutkan, apalagi bagian dalamnya yang mungkin akan terlihat lebih seram lagi.

" kau yakin akan masuk Sungmin hyung? " Tanya Hyukjae yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari namja penyuka pink itu.

" ayo masuk "

" eum… kalian masuklah kedalam, aku disini saja " ujar Ryeowook, mendapat tatapan heran dari Sungmin.

" wae? Bukankah lebih bagus jika kita masuk bersama – sama? "

" nanti aku akan menyusul kok "

" kalau begitu aku juga akan tinggal disini " ucap Donghae

" waeyo? " Tanya Kyuhyun heran

" aku akan menemani Ryeowook "

" ah! Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri kok "

" nah! Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan? Ryeowook tidak perlu kau temani, jadi mari kita masuk " ucap Kyuhyun menyeret Donghae yang terlihat memberontak memasuki ruangan itu.

" baiklah! Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu "

Sungmin dan Hyukjae mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang terlebih dulu memasuki ruangan itu, sementara Ryeowook dan Yesung tinggal diluar. Ryeowook menatap kearah Yesung " kenapa kau tidak masuk? "

" aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan anak kecil sendirian disini kan? " ucapnya datar.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya " aku bukan anak kecil " sangkalnya.

" kalau kau memang bukan anak kecil, lalu kenapa kau tidak mau masuk kedalam sana? Jelas – jelas yang ada disana hanya teman – teman kita yang memakai pakaian menyeramkan menyerupai hantu "

" aku tidak takut "

" memangnya siapa yang bilang kau takut? "

Ryeowook langsung diam, dan tanpa bicara lagi dia langsung berjalan masuk dengan kaki yang disentak - sentakkan, sementara dibelakangnya terlihat Yesung tengah menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae berjalan sambil saling berpegangan tangan erat, mereka saling menempelkan tubuh mereka. sedang dibelakangnya terlihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan santai.

" KYAAAAA… " teriak Sungmin dan Hyukjae saat tiba – tiba sesosok berwarna putih muncul dihadapan mereka, tidak terasa mereka melepaskan pegangan mereka dan kompak menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

Hyukjae yang sangat ketakutan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tampak lebih menyeramkan dari ruangan sebelumnya.

" yak! Apa – apaan kau menarikku? "

Hyukjae sontak membalikkan badannya dan menatap namja didepannya yang tengah menampilkan wajah kesal. " kenapa kau ada disini? "

" yak! Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau yang menarikku untuk mengikutimu babo "

" benarkah? Berarti aku salah tarik dong, lalu mana Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun? "

" mana aku tahu "

" aisshh! Kau ini, baiklah ayo kita cari mereka "

" apa? Kita? Tidak ada kita! hanya kau! Aku sudah lelah karena berlari gara – gara kau tarik tadi, jadi kau carilah sendiri "

" baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi "

Hyukjea berjalan kedepan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian, Donghae yang sadar bahwa hanya sendirian sekarang langsung berlari menyusul Hyukjae, dia baru sadar kalau dia sangat takut dengan gelap.

" yak! Tunggu aku "

.

.

.

" mau sampai kapan kau menutup matamu seperti itu? "

Sungmin langsung membuka matanya, dan hanya mendapati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. " mana Hyukjae dan Donghae? "

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu " entahlah! Mereka langsung berlari tadi dan aku tidak tahu kemana "

" aishhh… eoteokhae? " Sungmin terlihat panik.

" kau tidak perlu panik seperti itu, ayo kubantu kau mencarinya "

Sungmin menatapnya sangsi.

" apa? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku serius ingin membantumu "

" bukan begitu! Tapi… aku hanya ragu, kau akan melakukan sesuatu "

" melakukan apa? "

" sudahlah! Itu tidak penting " Sungmin mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun dan langsung berlalu meninggalkannya.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai dibelakang . dia langsung berlari menyusul langkah Sungmin dan mensejajarkan langkahnya " kau takut aku akan melakukan itu padamu maksudmu? Iya kan? "

" itu apa maksudmu? "

" kau tidak perlu berpura – pura bodoh, aku yakin kau bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa – apa "

" geureum-yeo? ( lalu ) "

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia memperhatikan sekitar yang diikuti oleh Sungmin " disini sangat gelap dan hanya ada kita berdua, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita melakukannya "

" yak! Dasar pervert " pekik Sungmin dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa.

" kau tampak sangat manis dengan wajah memerah seperti itu " gumamnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan pelan, matanya senantiasa melirik kesetiap sudut ruangan yang dilaluinya. Takut jika tiba – tiba saja ada sesuatu didepannya. Dan tanpa disadarinya sesuatu yang ditakutinya itu tiba – tiba langsung meloncat kedepannya sambil mengeluarkan suara menyeramkan.

" kyaaaa… " tanpa sadar Ryeowook langsung memeluk Yesung yang berada tepat dibelakangnya, dia memeluknya erat, sementara Yesung diam saja tanpa membalas maupun menolak pelukan dari Ryeowook, lama mereka berpelukan dan bahkan hantu palsu itu sudah pergi sejak tadi. Dan mengundang tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat disana.

" sudah puas peluknya? Aku tahu banyak sekali yang ingin memelukku, tapi kau tidak perlu memelukku seerat dan selama ini, kau membuatku sesak "

Ryeowook yang baru sadar langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan tidak berani menatap Yesung yang saat itu hanya menampilkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Sementara wajahnya sudah memerah sejak tadi " maaf " gumamnya pelan lalu berjalan kedepan.

Meninggalkan Yesung yang langsung memegang dada bagian kirinya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebenarnya wajah datarnya tadi hanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya, dan sebenarnya dia masih sangat ingin dipeluk lebih lama lagi oleh Ryeowook, hanya saja dia tidak ingin Ryeowook mendengar detak jantungnya yang cepat.

Sadar bahwa Ryeowook sudah tidak terlihat lagi, dia langsung berlari mengejarnya melewati sebuah lorong yang diyakininya pasti dilalui oleh Ryeowook.

" aishh… kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku menunggumu sedari tadi? " omel Ryeowook saat melihat kedatangan Yesung.

" ada urusan sedikit tadi, ayo kita cari yang lain lalu pulang, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam "

.

.

.

" aisshhh… kemana mereka? " ujar Hyukjae sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi

" bisa kita istirahat sebentar? Kakiku sudah sangat capek akibat berjalan terus "

Hyukjae menoleh menatap Donghae yang tengah menumpukan kedua tangannya dilutut " kau pikir hanya kau yang lelah? Aku juga lelah, tapi kita tidak boleh diam disini saja. kita harus mencari yang lainnya dulu baru kita pulang "

" terserahlah, tapi kita istirahat dulu yah! please… sebentar saja " pinta Donghae mengeluarkan jurus puppyeyesnya, Hyukjae yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan, tidak dia sangka, Donghae yang salama ini terkenal angkuh dan cool dapat bertingkah imut seperti itu.

Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae yang duduk bersandar dinding " baiklah! Istirahat satu menit saja, kau hanya terlihat kuat diluar tapi didalamnya lemah "

" kau jangan meragukan tenagaku! Aku begini, karena aku sudah sangat lelah akibat latihan terus – menerus seharian "

" memangnya hanya kau saja! aku juga latihan kemarin dan masih kuat, memang dasar kau saja yang lemah "

" yak! Jangan pernah bilang aku lemah "

" lalu aku harus bilang apa? Bilang kau kuat, sementara kenyataannya memang lemah "

" kau ini benar – benar menjengkelkan, bertemu denganmu memang selalu membuatku naik darah, bisa – bisa aku terkena hipertensi "

" kuakui aku memang menjengkelkan, tapi kau jauh lebih menjengkelkan "

" aisshhh…. Sudahlah " Donghae langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi, sementara Hyukjae yang tidak mau ditinggal sendiri segera menyusulnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sambil mengoceh terus – menerus, sesekali dia melirik kebelakang dimana berjalan Kyuhyun dengan santainya. " tidak bisakah kau berjalan dengan cepat? Kau membuat langkahku lambat, kalau begini terus, kita tidak akan menemukan yang lainnya dengan cepat " tanyanya sambil menghadap Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang.

" kau juga, tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh? Kau membuat kupingku gatal " balas Kyuhyun sambil mengusap – usap telinganya.

" cih! Berlebihan " Sungmin kembali berjalan, dan tiba – tiba matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang begitu dikenalinya tengah berjalan berdua dengan seseorang, diantara beberapa pengunjung lainnya.

" wookie! " panggilnya saat menyadari bahwa itu benar – benar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya mengedarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya menemukan Sungmin yang tengah melambai – lambai padanya, dengan langkah cepat dia mendekatinya diikuti Yesung.

" mana Hyukkie? "

Sungmin memasang wajah cemberut " itu dia masalahnya, kami terpisah tadi, dan tidak bertemu sampai sekarang "

" sudah kau telpon? " Tanya Yesung

Sungmin langsung menepuk jidatnya " aigoo… kenapa aku bisa lupa? Dasar bodoh "

" kau memang bodoh " timpal Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Sungmin menatapnya kesal " lalu kalau kau pintar, kenapa tadi kau tidak memberitahuku? "

" jawabannya simple, aku hanya ingin berlama – lama denganmu "

" dasar orang menyebalkan "

" aku tahu, teman - temanku sudah sering mengatakan itu "

" dasar evil "

" ya… Ya.. Itu memang julukanku "

" dasar pervert "

" nah! Itu julukan baru yang kau berikan, terima kasih "

Ryeowook hanya geleng – geleng kepala mendengarnya, sementara Yesung menatapa Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang penuh arti.

Capek adu mulut, Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan omelan – omelan yang tidak jelas, dia kemudian mencari – cari nomor kontak Hyukjae dia antara nama – nama yang lain. " ketemu " ujarnya riang, dia kemudian memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga.

' yeoboseyo ' sahut sebuah suara diseberang

" yeoboseyo Hyukkie - ah! Eodika? "

' aku sudah ada diluar bersama Donghae sunbae, hyung sendiri dimana? '

" hyung masih ada didalam, hyung bersama Wookie, Yesung dan Kyuhyun, baiklah! Kau tunggu disana, kami akan segera keluar, arachi? "

' ne hyung, ppalliwa '

' klik '

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telpon, dia kemudian mengajak Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun untuk keluar. Tidak butuh beberapa menit, mereka sudah keluar dari perumahan itu yang sudah tampak sangat sepi, mungkin karena sudah larut malam, jadi orang – orang sudah pulang.

Mereka menghampiri Hyukjae dan donghae yang terlihat sedang duduk disebuah kursi.

" kajja kita pulang, aku sudah sangat mengantuk " ujar Hyukjae dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Ryeowook.

" eum.. kajja " Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae langsung berjalan meninggalkan Yesung, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

" jamkamman " ucap Donghae, membuat Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Hyukjae langsung menoleh padanya, tak terkecuali Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang menatapanya heran. " Ryeowook – sshi! Aku antar pulang yah? "

Ryeowook tersenyum manis " tidak perlu sunbae, aku akan pulang dengan Sungmin hyung dan Hyukjae saja "

" tapi… "

" WOOKIE - AH! "

Semua mata langsung tetuju pada seorang namja tinggi yang tengah berlari mendekati Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

" kalian sudah mau pulang? " Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Hyukjae mengangguk kompak

" kalau begitu ikut hyung saja, hyung juga sudah mau pulang kok "

" memangnya hyung tidak ada tugas lagi? " Tanya Ryeowook

" sebenarnya masih ada sih! Tapi hyung tidak mau kalian pulang hanya bertiga, lagipula kalian pulang 'kan hanya naik bus, hyung tidak yakin masih ada bus pada jam segini "

" kamu tidak perlu khawatir Siwon – sshi! Kami bisa jalan kaki "

" tapi bagaimana kalau ada penjahat yang mengganggu kalian? "

" tenang! Apa kau lupa? Aku ini jago martial art dan dongsaeng ku juga jago karate, jadi tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu kita "

" baiklah ka- "

" kami yang akan mengantar mereka " ucap Yesung memotong perkataan Siwon, semua orang langsung beralih menatapnya.

Siwon menatapnya sangsi " apa kau yakin? Yang ada malah kau yang mengganggunya "

" jangan berburuk sangka dulu, Ryeowook bersamaku, Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun, dan Hyukjae dengan Donghae, jangan membantah! " ucapnya tegas, saat Donghae ingin memprotes. Donghae berdecak kesal, dia ingin sekali mengantar Ryeowook pulang.

" kalau aku sih! Terserah, tapi tanyakan dulu pada orangnya "

" aku yakin mereka tidak akan menolak, kami pergi, permisi " Yesung langsung menarik Ryeowook, sementara Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan Donghae yang mau tidak mau terpaksa mengajak Hyukjae untuk pulang bersama.

" Yesung – ah! Sungmin dan Hyukjae 'kan serumah, jadi bagaimana kalau Hyukjae bareng sama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saja, dan Ryeowook biar aku yang mengantarnya "

" tidak boleh! " tolak Kyuhyun tegas, dia tidak ingin moment berduanya diganggu oleh siapapun.

" kau dengar sendiri 'kan? Jadi jawabannya tetap tidak boleh "

Donghae mendengus kesal, dia menatap YeWook dan KyuMin yang sudah pergi dengan mobilnya masing - masing, dia langsung menarik Hyukjae menuju mobilnya diparkiran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**…**

**…**

**BALASAN REVIEW: **

**Yoon hyunwoon: **ini udah dilanjut chingu

**Kira Hanazawa:** ini udah dilanjut chingu…

**Yewook Turtle:** hehe… bener banget chingu, karena Ryeowook hanya untuk Yesung.

**ilmA:** ini udah dilanjut chingu

**Shin Min Hwa:** iya! Hae suka ma Wook. Baru tahu yah?

**ichigo song:** acara festival biasa chingu, ini udah dikasi YeWook moment, jadi jangan marah lg yah! hehe… dan soal persaingan antara WonSungHae nanti akan muncul chap depan mungkin… hehe.. author juga kurang yakin.

**Hideyatsutinielf:** udah dikasih moment buat semua couple.. dan festivalnya udah diadain sesuai keinginan chingu.

**Sung Rae In:** mian chingu! Seperti.a chingu keliru. Dari awal scene SiBum nggak pernah muncul, dan lagi Siwon belum pernah keperpus sebelum chapter tujuh, apalagi nangis sambil negeliatin fotonya Kibum. Mungkin yang chingu baca itu ff dari author lain, mian….

Dan soal kenapa Kibum bisa tiba – tiba gabung ma YeHaeKyu, karena Kibum disini sebagai dongsaengnya Yesung, dan sudah sangat kenal baik dengan HaeKyu, jadi dia bisa langsung gabung gitu aja ama mereka bertiga. Masih ingat dengan chapter dua? Disana 'kan ada scene yang Donghae datang kekelasnya Ryeowook terus nanyain keberadaannya Kibum, dan di chapter 6 juga ada scene YeWook disana yang waktu Ryeowook nanya sesuatu ke Yesung, terus Yesung bilang dia bikin ruangan Khusus untuk dia dan ketiga temannya. Nah! Ketiga temannya yang dia maksud itu HaeKyuBum. Udah ngerti 'kan? Mian kalau alurnya membingungkan #bow…

**ermagyu:** makasih atas sarannya chingu, itu benar – benar membantu. Sekali lagi makasih.

**Lailatulwookie:** ceritanya keren yah? makasih!

Gwaenchana chingu, karena yang terpenting sekarang chingu mereview..

Ini udah dilanjut… nama fb Choi sang bin.

**viiaRyeosom:** tuh ada scene yang Yesung bentak – bentak Ryeowook walau cuman bentar…. Ini udah dialanjut.

**Cloud prince:** gwaenchana saeng. Eh! Lebih muda dari Iekha kan? Jadi Iekha panggilnya saeng aja biar terkesan lebih akrab hehe…

**Fiewook:** ini udah dikasi moment YeWooknya, bahkan setiap Couple… ini udah dilanjut…

**dheekanha:** dichap ini udah dikasi moment untuk YeWook kok! Ini udah dilanjut.

**casanova indah:** ini udah dilanjut chingu.. ne benar! Mereka akan saingan besar – besaran dan bahkan sampai membuat persahabatan mereka merenggang, tapi jangan khawatir, persahabatan mereka tidak akan putus.

**Fio:** ming nggak sangar, cuman berusaha untuk ngejaga diri aja hehe… mian chingu, author nggak tahu soal festival budaya jepang, jadi author tulis aja yang author tahu, walaupun sebenarnya masih salah mungkin…

**raerimchoi:** udah diadain kok! Festival musiknya ada, tapi olah raga nggak ada… makasih sarannya yah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Sekali lagi thanks a lot buat yang udah review, and all my SiDers….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Casts: YeWook! slight Siwook! Slight HaeWook!**

**Other casts: Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kibum**

**A/N: Kibum disini sebagai adik kandung Yesung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil Aston Martin Super Sport melaju dengan santainya menembus keheningan malam. Dari dalam mobil terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah focus menatap kedepan dengan setir yang dikendalikannya, sedang disampingnya duduk seorang namja manis yang tampak diam saja sambil menikmati pemandangan diluar kaca mobil, meski yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan.

" Sunbae! Jalan menuju rumahku bukan disini " pekik namja manis tersebut saat menyadari bahwa jalan yang mereka lalui bukan jalan yang biasanya dia lewati saat pulang dari sekolah.

Namja disampingnya hanya diam tak meresponnya, dia menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah bar. " aku masih belum ingin pulang jadi kita mampir disini dulu, kau tidak keberatan 'kan? " ujarnya seraya keluar dari mobilnya diikuti Ryeowook yang tampak sangat kesal.

" aku keberatan atau tidak, kita sudah terlanjur sampai disini " ucapnya kesal yang hanya ditanggapi cuek oleh namja dihadapannya dan langsung masuk kedalam .

Suasana yang ramai, sentakkan music yang terdengar memekakkan telinga, serta orang – orang yang tengah menari – nari didepan sebuah panggung yang tidak terlalu besar. Diatas panggung tersebut terdapat seorang yeoja berpakaian sangat sexy yang mampu menaikkan libido setiap namja yang melihatnya, apalagi saat yeoja itu meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya didepan sebuah tiang yang memang tersedia dipanggung tersebut.

" hei! Jangan diam saja disitu, ikut aku dan perhatikan langkahmu, aku tidak ingin kau hilang ditelan kerumunan orang – orang apalagi dengan fostur tubuhmu yang kecil seperti itu "

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya " aku tidak pendek asal kau tahu saja "

Yesung memutar kedua matanya bosan " lagian siapa yang bilang kalau kau pendek? "

" kau! " tunjuk Ryeowook tepat dihidung mancung Yesung " dari ucapanmu tadi sudah sangat jelas bahwa kau mengataiku pendek "

Yesung menepis kasar tangan Ryeowook " aku 'kan hanya bilang 'kau kecil' bukan mengatakan kau pendek "

" memangnya beda yah? " Tanya Ryeowook polos.

" tentu saja beda! 'Kecil dan pendek' dari cara pengucapannya saja sudah sangat berbeda, contohnya saja 'anak anjing yang kecil dan anak jerapah yang pendek' beda 'kan? Kau saja yang terlalu negative thinking "

Ryeowook mengangguk – ngangguk mengerti " benar juga yah! eh tapi! Bukankah itu sama saja karena mereka sama – sama kecil dari yang lainnya? " tanyanya menatap kearah Yesung, namun orang yang diajak bicara sudah melenggang pergi. " aishhh! " dia langsung berlari menuju meja bartender yang dimana Yesung sudah duduk manis disana dengan segelas wine digenggamannya.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Donghae menepikan Porsche Carrera GT biru metaliknya didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, dia turun mengikuti langkah namja manis yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju rumah tersebut.

" jadi ini rumahmu? "

Hyukjae mengangguk " benar "

" tapi kenapa dari dalam tampak sangat gelap? Kemana eomma dan appamu? "

" aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sungmin hyung, eomma dan appa ada di Jepang, dan tampaknya Sungmin hyung belum pulang.. aisshhh… eotteokhae? Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa masuk kalau begini "

Donghae menatapnya aneh " tinggal buka pintunya dan masuk! Apa susahnya sih? "

" anak kecil saja tahu akan hal itu, tapi…. bagaimana caranya aku membuka pintunya jika kuncinya ada pada Sungmin hyung? Tidak mungkin aku mendobrak pintunya 'kan? "

Donghae mengendikkan bahu " kalau itu cara satu – satunya, yah! harus dilakukan dong, aku siap membantumu mendobraknya "

Hyukjae tampak emosi " seenaknya saja kau bicara, kalau pintuku rusak bagaimana? Aku bukan kau yang punya banyak uang "

" kalau begitu tunggu saja diluar dan mati kedinginan, kau mau? Aku tidak akan berbaik hati untuk menemanimu, arasso? "

Hyukjae memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan, kalau dipikir – pikir perkataan Donghae ada benarnya juga. Tapi, kalau pintunya rusak! Bisa mati dia dihajar oleh Sungmin, membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya merinding, dia melirik namja disampingnya yang tampak memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya.

" aku akan menunggu diluar saja, kau pulanglah "

Donghae menatap tidak percaya kearah Hyukjae 'menunggu diluar dengan keadaan dingin seperti ini? Apa namja manis ini sudah gila?' tunggu! Apa barusan dia mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae manis? Dia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, baginya Ryeowook tetaplah yang paling manis tanpa sadar dia tersenyum membayangkan wajah manis Ryeowook.

" sunbae! Sunbae! " Hyukjae melambai – lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Donghae, dia sedikit takut melihat namja itu hanya diam dan senyum – senyum sendiri.

Donghae tersentak " aku akan menemanimu " ucapnya mantap, tidak ada salahnya menolong Hyukjae yang notabene adalah sahabatnya Ryeowook.

" jeongmalyo? " Donghae mengangguk antusias.

Mereka duduk bersandar didepan pintu, mereka hanya diam dengan berbagai pikiran masing – masing. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, Donghae sesekali melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:45, dia sedikit kesal, dia paling benci menunggu dan selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun dia menunggu seperti ini apalagi yang ditunggu bukan siapa – siapanya.

Dia tersentak kaget saat tiba – tiba sesuatu yang berat menumpu dibahunya, dia melirik kesamping kanannya dan ternyata itu adalah kepala Hyukjae, dia sedikit kasihan melihat namja manis itu harus menunggu lama seperti ini, baru saja dia ingin memperbaiki posisi kepala Hyukjae, tapi namja manis itu terlebih dahulu mengangkat kepalanya, meski dengan mata yang masih terpejam Hyukjae semakin memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Donghae yang menyadari keadaan namja itu langsung membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Hyukjae, hawa dingin langsung menyerangnya namun dia masih bisa menahannya. Seringkali dia menahan kepala Hyukjae yang akan terjatuh kesamping, merasa capek dia langsung saja menaruh kepala Hyukjae dibahunya, dan namja manis itu langsung menyamankan posisi kepalanya. Donghae yang merasa sedikit risih saat Hyukjae menggerak – gerakkan kepalanya langsung berbalik dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Hyukjae.

DEG

Dia sedikit gugup saat menatap wajah namja manis itu dengan jarak sedekat itu,' kalau diperhatikan ternyata namja ini manis juga, bibir tebalnya, hidung mancungnya walau tidak semancung hidungku sih! Dan juga mata bulatnya yang terlihat sangat lucu saat melotot marah. Haha… apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Donghae? Kau menyukai Ryeowook! Bukan namja manis yang ada disampingmu saat ini '. Dia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dikepala Hyukjae dan mereka terlelap bersama.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini tengah menikmati makanan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka, Sungmin sesekali menatap keluar jendela dia sama sekali tidak menikmati makan malamnya saat itu, karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah namdongsaengnya yang tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Dia yakin dongsaengnya tersebut pasti tengah menunggunya didepan pintu saat ini. Udara malam ini memang lebih dingin dari malam – malam biasanya, jadi wajar jika dia begitu khawatir.

" ada apa? "

Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan melap bibirnya dengan kain putih yang memang sudah tersedia disana. " bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Hyukkie pasti sudah menungguku sejak tadi "

Kyuhyun menghela nafas " baiklah! Tapi habiskan dulu makananmu "

" ne! " Sungmin menyantap makanannya dengan semangat, dia ingin cepat – cepat menghabiskannya dan pulang sebelum Hyukjae mati kedinginan dirumahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikannya dan sesekali memainkan ponselnya.

" sudah selesai? " Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin meletakkan sendoknya dipiring dan meminum air putih.

" sudah! Jadi bisa kita pulang sekarang? " Sungmin hendak berdiri dan keluar namun Kyuhyun langsung mencegahnya.

" tunggu dulu, kita tidak mungkin langsung keluar begitu saja tanpa membayar makanan yang sudah kita pesan 'kan? "

" maaf, aku pikir kau sudah membayarnya tadi "

" belum " Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memanggil seorang pelayan dia menyerahkan kartu kreditnya sesaat setelah seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka. tidak perlu menunggu lama, pelayan tersebut kembali dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari restaurant tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobil sedan Marcedes Benz Maybach 625 nya dengan santai, disampingnya Sungmin hanya duduk terdiam menatap lurus kedepan. Setelah Sungmin memberitahukan alamat rumahnya Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya. Mereka sampai, Sungmin langsung turun dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Dia terdiam ditempat saat melihat dua orang namja sedang tertidur pulas didepan pintu, Kyuhyun yang baru sampai juga hanya menatap kearah dua namja itu.

Sungmin berjalan pelan mendekati kedua namja itu " Hyukkie, ireona " ucapnya pelan sambil mengguncang tubuh namja manis itu, Donghae yang merasa terganggu membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang menatap datar padanya, dia langsung berdiri. Yang membuat Hyukjae hampir saja terjatuh jika Sungmin tidak langsung memeluknya.

" kenapa kalian baru datang sekarang? apa kalian tidak tahu kalau kami sudah menunggu lama sejak tadi " ucapnya kesal.

" mianata, kau tanyakan sendiri pada sahabatmu itu, dia yang terus – terusan memaksaku untuk mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi "

Donghae merenggut kesal dia menatap Sungmin yang tampak susah mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya " biar aku yang mengangkatnya kedalam " dia mengambil alih tubuh Hyukjae dan membawanya masuk setelah Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia membaringkan tubuh kurus Hyukjae diatas kasur dengan pelan takut membangunkan namja manis itu. Setelahnya dia pamit pulang, tak lupa menyeret Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Ryeowook memijat pelan bahunya yang pegal, dia sesekali mengumpat kesal mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia terpaksa harus membopoh tubuh Yesung yang sangat berat menurutnya yang tengah mabuk kedalam mobil, belum lagi dia harus mengantar Yesung pulang kerumahnya dan hampir saja tersesat. Bagaimana tidak! Dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana rumah Yesung berada, jadi terpaksa dia memakai ponsel Yesung tanpa izin untuk menelpon kerumahnya, untung saja eomma Yesung yang pada saat itu mengangkat telponnya orang yang ramah, dan dia langsung menyuruh orang – orang suruhannya untuk menjemput Yesung. Tak lupa orang – orang tersebut mengantarnya untuk pulang kerumahnya juga.

Dia berpikir, sebenarnya Yesung itu berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang atau tidak sih? Alih – alih mengantarnya pulang! Malah dia sendiri yang diantar pulang.

Hyukjae yang baru datang menatapnya heran " kau kenapa Wookie? Ada apa dengan bahumu? "

" biasa! Aku habis olahraga semalam " balasnya santai

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya " olahraga? Malam – malam? Apa tidak salah? "

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan memijat – mijat bahunya dan menoleh menatap Hyukjae " itu semua gara – gara si rambut berantakan itu "

" Yesung sunbae maksudmu? "

" tentu saja, siapa lagi namja disekolah ini yang memilik gaya rambut berantakan seperti itu, dan bukankah kau sendiri yang memberinya julukan seperti itu "

" hehe, benar juga. Keundae! memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Astaga! Apa dia memukulmu? " Hyukjae langsung menarik Ryeowook untuk berdiri dan memutar – mutar tubuhnya untuk mengecek apakah ada luka atau tidak.

" aisshhh… Hyukkie! Hentikan, dia tidak memukulku kok "

Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatannya " geureum – yeo? "

" huftttt… dia mengajakku ke bar tadi malam "

" mwo? Ke bar? Dia tidak melakukan apa – apa padamu 'kan? Kau masih polos 'kan? "

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya " dasar otak yadong, apa yang ada dipikiranmu hanya itu? Dia tidak melakukan apa – apa padaku, yang ada dia mabuk dan aku dengan terpaksa harus memapahnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil, belum lagi aku harus mengantarnya untuk pulang kerumahnya. Ukh! Sungguh merepotkan "

" jadi begitu kejadiannya, aku kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi "

" kau jangan berpikiran yang aneh – aneh yah! ohyah, bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau juga diantar pulang oleh Donghae sunbae? "

Wajah Hyukjae sontak memerah " kami tidur bersama tadi malam " ucapnya malu – malu

" MWORAGO? Tidur bersama? neo micyeosseo? Kau menuduhku tapi malah kau sendiri yang melakukannya "

" yak Wookie! Kau jangan salah paham dulu. Maksudku, kami tertidur didepan rumahku saat menunggu Sungmin hyung pulang, yang saat itu membawa kunci rumah kami, begitu! Kenapa sekarang malah kamu yang berpikiran aneh – aneh "

" hehe… mianhae "

" dan kau tahu? Tadi pagi saat aku terbangun, aku sudah memakai jaket "

Ryeowook menatapnya heran " apa yang istimewa dengan hanya memakai jaket? Itu hal biasa "

" isshhh… tunggu aku selesai bicara dulu dong, jaket yang kupakai itu adalah jaketnya Donghae sunbae. Kyaaa… betapa senangnya hatiku, dia memakaikannya padaku karena tidak ingin membuatku kedinginan, dan dia rela menahan dingin hanya untuk membuatku tetap hangat, bukankah dia begitu baik? "

" ya!ya! dia memang baik, tapi bukankah dulu kau begitu membencinya? Kenapa sekarang malah mengatakannya baik "

Hyukjae terdiam " si-siapa yang bilang aku membencinya? Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu "

" apa kau lupa? Atau kau amnesia? Dulu siapa yang marah – marah dan mengatai Donghae sunbae 'pendek dan berwajah mesum'? " ucap Ryeowook dengan penekanan pada kata pendek dan berwajah mesum.

Hyukjae menyengir " itu'kan dulu, sudahlah! Kita lupakan masalah ini Kim Ssaem sudah datang tuh.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Donghae masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan sedikit berlari dan langsung menutup pintunya, dia baru saja melarikan diri dari kejaran para yeoja yang tengah berteriak - teriak memanggil namanya diluar sana " huft.. akhirnya bisa lolos juga, bisa mati aku kalau lama – lama berada dikerumunan yeoja – yeoja genit dan agresif itu " gumamnya pelan dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Disana sudah duduk seorang namja tampan yang tampak tengah senyum – senyum sendiri sambil menatap sesuatu ditangannya.

Donghae melirik sebentar kearah belakang, dimana disana duduk seorang namja tengah menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya dimeja dengan buku tebal sebagai bantalannya. Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit dengan aliran sungai kecil disudut bibirnya. Dia hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat hal itu " pasti dia bergadang lagi semalam, dasar maniak game " dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi disamping namja yang masih setia memperhatikan benda ditangannya.

Dia mencoba mengintip benda apa yang dipegang namja itu sampai membuatnya tersenyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras. Saat dilihat, ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah gantungan hp berbentuk kelinci. Kalau diperhatikan gantungan itu tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali, malah terkesan sangat kekanak -kanakan.

" gantungan? sejak kapan kau memakainya? "

Yesung sedikit tersentak. Hampir saja ponselnya terjatuh " yak! Kau mengagetkanku, sejak kapan kau disini? "

" sejak kau mulai tersenyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Ada apa? "

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya " ada apa? "

Donghae berdecak pelan " ada apa gerangan kau memasang gantungan di ponselmu? Bukankah dulu kau memprotesku, karena memakai gantungan karena terlihat seperti anak kecil? "

" eobseo! Hanya saja aku tertarik pada gantungan ini, terlihat lucu bukan? " Yesung memperlihatkan gantungan hp nya didepan wajah Donghae.

" kau aneh "

" mwo? apanya yang aneh? Bukankah itu memang julukanku sedari dulu? Kau yang aneh "

" ishhh… dasar aneh! Sudah aneh, mengatai orang aneh lagi! aku tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa sih yang disukai yeoja – yeoja itu dari namja aneh sepertimu? Sudah aneh, bodoh, berkepala besar, gila lagi "

" yak! Neo " Yesung langsung mengejar Donghae yang sudah lari duluan keluar dari kelas, tanpa memperdulikan image coolnya yang selama ini dijaganya.

***YeKyuHyuk***

Seorang namja tampan dengan senyuman charmingnya, berjalan dengan santai melewati beberapa orang dikoridor. Yeoja yang melihat hal itu sontak berteriak histeris. Dia menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah pintu. Dari dalam ruangan terdengar sayup – sayup suara dentingan piano diiringi nyanyian merdu dari seorang namja. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya, saat pintu terbuka suara nyanyian tersebut semakin jelas terdengar.

Dengan langkah pelan dia mendekati seorang namja yang tampak sedang bernyanyi didepan sebuah grand piano. Namun tampaknya namja manis itu menyadari kehadirannya terbukti dengan berhentinya permainan piano dan nyanyiannya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati senyuman manis dari namja tersebut.

" Donghae sunbae " ucapnya dan langsung berdiri berhadapan dengan namja yang bernama Donghae tersebut.

" kenapa berhenti? Aku masih ingin mendengar suara indahmu "

" eum… bagaimana kalau kita nyanyi bersama saja, kudengar sunbae juga punya suara yang indah "

" haha! Kau dengar dari mana? "

" dari teman – teman, sunbae tidak tahu saja kalau sunbae itu sangat terkenal "

" benar juga. Baiklah! Kita nyanyi bersama " Donghae mengambil sebuah kursi dan menyimpannya disamping kursi Ryeowook yang terlebih dahulu sudah digeser oleh Ryeowook sedikit kesamping agar posisi duduk mereka pas di tengah – tengah. Ryeowook mulai menekan tuts – tuts piano yang kemudian diikuti oleh Donghae, mereka bernyanyi bersama dan saling melempar senyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tidak tahukah mereka jika hal tersebut sudah membuat seseorang diluar sana tengah setengah mati menahan rasa cemburunya menyaksikan kedekatan mereka. namja itu yang awalnya ingin mengajak Ryeowook untuk makan bersama dikantin terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya tersebut, meski merasa sakit, tapi dia juga tidak ingin membuat senyuman manis namja itu lenyap jika dia mengganggu moment menyenangkan yang menurutnya menyakitkan itu. Dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang sangat besar dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi tempat tersebut sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Sesaat setelah namja itu pergi, seseorang datang dan menatap heran pada namja yang baru saja pergi itu. dia mengendikkan bahu dan mencoba membuka pintu, pemandangan yang tersuguhkan didalam langsung membuatnya membatu. Dia menggenggam erat kenop pintu yang masih dipegangnya, sementara tangan kirinya mengepal erat sehingga menampilkan buku – buku jarinya yang putih.

Dua orang namja yang menjadi objek kemarahannya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya, dia menggeram kesal, sebelum dia semakin marah dan berbuat sesuatu yang bisa mencelakai keduanya dia langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

Ryeowook dan Donghae menghentikan permainan piano mereka dengan senyuman yang senantiasa mengembang dibibir keduanya, mereka saling bertatapan.

" aku tidak menyangka bahwa suara sunbae benar – benar indah " puji Ryeowook membuat semburat merah samar – samar terlihat dikedua pipi Donghae namun tidak disadari oleh Ryeowook.

" suaraku tidak ada apa - apanya apabila dibandingkan dengan suara mu, suaramu benar – benar indah "

Giliran Ryeowook yang memerah " sunbae bisa saja! suara Yesung dan Kyuhyun sunbae jauh lebih indah "

" kuakui suara mereka memang indah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan suara indahmu, aku serius "

" gomawo sunbae "

Sesaat mereka hanya diam, Ryeowook kembali menekan – nekan asal tuts – tuts piano didepannya. Sedang Donghae disampingnya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh makna " Ryeowook – sshi! "

Ryeowook langsung menatapnya " ye? "

" boleh aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan Wookie saja? karena kudengar teman – temanmu juga memanggilmu dengan nama itu "

Ryeowook tersenyum " boleh sunbae, itu tidak masalah. tidak perlu meminta izin dulu "

" eum.. sekali lagi aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu "

" bwondae? ( apa itu ) "

" bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel – embel sunbae? Aku sedikit risih dengan itu, panggil saja aku hyeong seperti kau memanggil sang ketua OSIS itu "

" ne! Donghae hyeong! Ada lagi? "

" anni, hanya itu "

Mereka kembali terdiam sehingga dering ponsel Ryeowook menggema diruangan tersebut. Ryeowook merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, Donghae menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil, dia memperhatikan gantungan yang dipakai Ryeowook dengan saksama. ' bukankah gantungan itu mirip dengan gantungan yang dipakai Yesung? Tapi kenapa bisa? apa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus? Tapi tidak mungkin! berhubung hubungan mereka yang tidak terlalu dekat ' batinnya bermonolog.

Ryeowook kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya setelah berbincang – bincang sebentar dengan entah siapa itu ditelpon.

" Wookie! "

" ada apa? "

" tentang gantungan hp mu "

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia merogoh kembali saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Donghae. " gantungan ini? Wae? Cantik 'kan? "

" yah! cantik! Sangat cantik malah. Tapi… dari mana kau mendapatkannya? "

" Yesung sunbae yang membelikannya untukku difestival semalam "

Donghae sedikit kecewa mendengarnya 'Yesung membelikan Ryeowook gantungan?'.

" ada apa hyoeng? Ada masalah? "

" tidak! Aku hanya penasaran karena kulihat Yesung juga memasang gantungan yang sama hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda "

" tentu saja, karena selain dia membelikannya untukku, dia juga membeli satu untuknya jadi kami memakai gantungan yang sama " ujar Ryeowook senang dan mengusap – ngusap gantungan tersebut.

" kau… punya hubungan apa dengan Yesung? "

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. dia tampak mengerutkan keningnya " eum… tidak ada hubungan apa – apa sih! Malah hubungan kami jauh dari kata akrab! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba – tiba berbaik hati mau membelikanku gantungan ini, yang katanya hanya sebagai kenang – kenangan dari malam festival itu. Aku juga bingung, memangnya kenapa? "

" ti-tidak! "

" oh! Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin dikatakan aku pamit pergi dulu yah hyeong! Hyukkie tadi menelponku menyuruhku untuk kekantin "

" silahkan! Hyeong juga sebenarnya ingin ke kantin "

" kalau begitu bareng saja "

" tidak! Kau pergi saja duluan, hyeong harus kekelas dulu ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan "

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti " baiklah! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, annyeong… "

" ne, annyeong "

***YeKyuHyuk***

Donghae berlari dengan cepat menuju kelasnya, didorongnya dengan keras pintu tak berdosa tersebut. Orang – orang yang berada didalam menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, namun dia tidak memperdulikannya karena yang menjadi objeknya saat ini adalah seorang namja yang tengah duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri namja tersebut.

SREEET

Namja tersebut terlonjat kaget saat dengan tiba – tiba seseorang datang dan langsung menarik kerah seragamnya " ada apa? " tanyanya berusaha tetap tenang.

" ada hubungan apa kau dengan Wookie? "

Kening namja itu berkerut " Wookie? Apa maksudmu Ryeowook? Hah… sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan nama itu? "

" geuraeji ( tentu saja ), siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Dan itu bukan urusanmu "

Yesung melepaskan genggaman Donghae dari kerahnya " seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan dia? " tanyanya dingin

" apa perlu aku menjawabnya? Aku yang bertanya duluan, jadi jawab saja pertanyaanku "

" kalau aku bilang aku punya hubungan yang special dengannya. eotte? "

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya " apa maksudmu mendekatinya? Dan gantungan itu, untuk apa kau membelikannya? Apa modusmu? "

" oh! Kau sudah tahu tentang gantungan itu rupanya. apa dia yang mengatakannnya padamu? Mendengar hal itu, pasti kalian memiliki hubungan yang dekat iya 'kan? "

" jangan bertele – tele, JAWAB SAJA JIKA AKU SEDANG BERTANYA "

Orang – orang langsung menatap kearah mereka berdua, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk dikursinya masing – masing.

" aku mendekatinya KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA, BUKAN KARENA HAL LAIN "

Donghae semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tangan kanannya terangkat keatas dan langsung mengarahkannya dipipi kiri Yesung.

BUK

" aku yang terlebih dahulu mencintainya " ucapnya dingin

Yesung jatuh tersungkur, para yeoja yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya berteriak panik, bagaimana tidak? Jika dua namja idola yang selama ini tidak pernah berseteru dan punya hubungan yang sangat rukun, malah berkelahi didepan mereka saat ini.

" eoh begitu? "

Yesung menyeka sedikit darah yang keluar disudut bibirnya, dia meludah sebentar kemudian berdiri dan membalas pukulan Donghae. Kini giliran Donghae yang tersungkur, tapi dia langsung berdiri kembali dan mereka kembali saling memukul.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya diam saja langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya, dia berusaha melerai perkelahian yang sangat memalukan tersebut. Dia berusaha menarik Yesung yang saat itu tengah duduk diperut Donghae sambil melayangkan pukulannya terus menerus dipipi Donghae yang sudah lebam dan mengeluarkan darah. Donghae yang tidak terima, balas memukul Yesung membuat Yesung turun dari perutnya, dia menendang dengan keras perut Yesung, namun Yesung dengan sigap langsung menahannya dengan kedua tangannya, dia menarik kaki Donghae dan mendorongnya, Donghae kembali terjatuh.

" YAK! HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA, BERHENTI SALING MENYAKITI " teriakan keras dari Kyuhyun tidak mampu membuat kedua namja itu berhenti, mereka malah semakin gencar membalas setiap pukulan yang dilayangkan lawannnya masing – masing.

" yak! Kalian semua! Apa kalian hanya akan berdiam diri terus disitu tanpa melakukan sesuatu? Ayo bantu aku memisahkan mereka. dan kau Sungmin! Ppalli bantu aku "

Sungmin langsung mendekat dan berusaha melerai perkelahian Yesung dan Donghae. Dengan kemampuannya dalam ilmu bela diri dia langsung bisa memisahkan kedua namja tersebut, dia memegang Yesung sementara Donghae dipegang oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung dan Donghae masih saling bertatapan tajam, aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh mereka masing – masing.

" ADA APA INI? " Yunho sang Ssaem datang dan menatap tajam dua namja yang masih bertatapan tajam tersebut.

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae datang bersamaan dengan Siwon, tidak lama kemudian Kibum juga muncul dia tampak sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, terlebih lagi melihat keadaan Yesung yang tampak berantakan. Ryeowook berusaha mendekat ketempat Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dia menatap sendu Yesung dan Donghae yang keadaannya tampak sangat menggenaskan. " Hae hyeong! Yesung sunbae! Kenapa dengan kalian berdua? "

Yesung dan Donghae sontak menolehkan kepala mereka menatap namja manis pemicu perkelahian mereka, tatapan tajam mereka berubah menjadi lembut saat bertatapan dengan namja manis tersebut. " Ryeowook/Wookie" lirih mereka bersamaan.

" kalian berdua ikut keruangan saya " ucap Yunho tegas. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan Yesung dan Donghae untuk mengikuti Yunho yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Ryeowook menatap nanar punggung kedua namja yang sudah menjauh tersebut. Sementara disampingnya, Siwon menatanya dengan tatapan terluka. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan kelas tersebut, menyisahkan tatapan terluka dari seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia sadari kehadirannya disana.

' kau terluka karena dia! Tapi apakah kau tahu, bahwa aku bahkan jauh lebih terluka karenamu '

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eotte? Apa konfliknya terasa?**

**Atau malah tidak terasa ada konflik sama sekali?**

**Kalau begitu, tolong dijawab di kotak review okay…..**

**Dan mungkin ff ini akan selesai dua tiga chapter lagi! saya belum terlalu yakin juga sih, tapi yang pasti saya ingin cepat – cepat menamatkan ff ini, berhubung saya punya beberapa ff lagi yang perlu dipublish, belum lagi ide – ide yang bermunculan terus – menerus diotak saya. Sayang 'kan kalau dilewatkan begitu saja. hehe…**

**Dan… ohyah! Apa sebaiknya Ryeowook sama Donghae saja? soal.a saya lebih dapat feel.a HaeWook daripada YeWook… dan lagi Donghae 'kan baik, tidak seperti Yesung. Apa ada yang sependapat dengan saya?**

**Hehe… bercanda kok' tetap YeWook yah!.**

**…..**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Kira Hanazawa:** kapan yah? #mikir. Kalau Yesung sih, udah tahu perasaan.a, tapi Wookie belum, ya udah ikutin aja cerita.a yah.. hehe.

**Ermagyu:** Suka yah? haha, kirain malah jelek moment mereka.

**IyaSiBum:** benar sekali chingu, bahkan dia ucapkan secara terang – terangan kalau dia suka ma Ryeowook, kalau masalah Hyukkie ntar juga ditahu sendiri bagaimana nasib dia.

**Liu HeeHee:** sejak awal chapter, yang jadi stalker 'kan memang Donghae chingu.

**ichigo song:** iya, benar – benar malang nasib mereka hehe.

**ryeofha2125:** udah dilanjut kok J

**Casanova indah:** ini udah dilanjut chingu!

**Yewook unieq:** hahaha… Donghae memang belum sadar sepenuh.a dengan perasaan.a. selain dia menyukai Ryeowook, dia juga mengagumi wajah manis.a Hyukkie hehe… secara Hyukkie 'kan memang manis.

**dheekenha:** bisa dibilang semua.a suka ma Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook Cuma suka ma Yesung kkk…

**raerimchoi:** bener chingu, tapi dichapter ini, dia udah punya kesempatan buat deket ma Ryeowook oppa.

**hana ryeong9:** gwaenchana chingu! Kirain udah bosan aja ma ff.a, hehe…

**TurtleTurtle:** gomawo atas saran.a chingu!

**Cloud prince:** haha… diantara reviewers lainnya, review kamu yang paliiiiiiiing panjang benget. Jadi semangat juga nih bacanya. Hihi… Iekha ngak pernah bosan kalau baca review kamu, malah bikin Iekha makin semangat buat update chapter lagi. terus review yah, kalau ngak! Nggak bakal dilanjut secepat.a okey.

** .16:** Wahhh… gomawo ne saeng! Chapternya udah aku kasi panjang nih, sesuai keinginan kamu. Semoga aja ceritanya ngak membosankan.

**yewook turtle:** makasih chingu! J

hmm… moment.a kurang kali yah di chapter ini?

**yws:** iya benar chingu! Hehe…

**fiewook:** itu udah dikasi HaeWook moment, semoga feel.a dapat.

Gwanchana, lagian ff ini juga berjalan disesuaikan dengan keinginan para reviewers.

**Iza tye:** hehe makasih! Ditunggu aja yah.

**Nuryewookie:** eumm.. aku jg bingung tuh, Ryeowook suka ma siapa. #plak. Hehe… sekedar bocoran, Ryeowook cuman suka ma aku..kkkk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So mind to review again? And don't be a Silent Readers please… hargailah karya author meskipun jelek dan membosankan. Sekurang – kurangnya berikanlah masukan atau sekedar mengkritik, tapi kritiknya yang membangun bukan menjatuhkan.**

**Ohya! Bagi kemarin yang review di chapter 7 dengan nama Guest, mohon maaf yah kalau gak ditanggapi. Soal.a review.a baru muncul dichapter 8, jadi sekali lagi maaf yah! #bow terima kasih udah bersedia mereview. ^_^**

**Dan… Jeongmal gamshamida bagi para reviewers setiaku, gomawo #bungkuk 90 derajat.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Casts: YeWook! slight Siwook! Slight HaeWook!**

**Other casts: Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kibum**

**A/N: Kibum disini sebagai adik kandung Yesung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki yang saling beradu dengan lantai memenuhi koridor yang tampak sepi. Seseorang yang terkenal sebagai salah satu Ssaem disekolah itu berjalan didepan, dengan dua orang namja tampan berseragam yang mengikuti dibelakang. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bisa dipastikan adalah ruangan milik sang Ssaem.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya dikursi miliknya, tak lupa mempersilahkan kedua namja dihadapannya untuk duduk dikursi yang berada diseberang mejanya. " Kita mulai saja sekarang! Ada masalah apa diantara kalian? " Tanyanya dengan mata yang fokus menatap kedua namja dihadapannya.

Yesung dan Donghae saling diam. Bahkan ketika mata mereka beradu, mereka akan langsung membuang muka kearah lain. Yunho yang manyaksikan hal itu menggebrak meja dengan sedikit keras. Membuat Yesung dan Donghae berjenggit kaget.

" Aku bertanya ada apa dengan kalian berdua! Apa kalian tidak punya mulut untuk menjawabnya? Atau kalian tidak punya telinga untuk mendengar pertanyaanku? "

" Joeseonghamnida seongsaenim " Ujar Yesung dan Donghae serempak kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku tidak butuh kata maaf dari kalian! Yang aku butuhkan adalah penjelasan dari kejadian tadi "

" Kami salah seongsaenim! Maafkan kami! " Lagi, Yesung dan Donghae berbicara bersamaan.

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. " Kalau kalian tahu kalian salah, lalu kenapa kalian melakukan perbuatan memalukan itu huh? Bertengkar didalam kelas dan memperebutkan seorang yeoja! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang "

" Dia bukan yeoja seongsaenim! " Lagi – lagi Yesung dan Donghae berbicara bersamaan. Yesung dan Donghae saling bertatapan dan kemudian mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya. ' Segitu kompaknya kah mereka berdua? Bicara bersamaan, dan bahkan mereka juga menyukai orang yang sama '. Batinnya bermonolog.

" Ehem! " Yunho sedikit berdehem berusaha menarik perhatian namja dihadapannya untuk menatap kearahnya. " Kalau dia bukan seorang yeoja, berarti dia seorang namja? " Yesung dan Donghae mengangguk kompak.

" Jadi… Kalau begitu… Kalian berdua adalah… Gay? " Tanya Yunho sedikit hati – hati takut menyinggung perasaan kedua muridnya tersebut.

Yesung dan Donghae menegang. Dalam hati mereka mengutuk diri masing – masing. Kenapa mereka dengan ceroboh mengatakan hal yang selama ini sudah mereka rahasiakan dari siapapun.

Yunho yang menyadari perubahan sikap kedua muridnya itu jadi merasa tidak enak. " Ahahaha… Kalian tidak perlu gelisah seperti itu. Karena sejujurnya… aku juga sama dengan kalian " Ucapnya sambil berbisik diakhir kalimatnya. Dia bahkan lupa alasan dia memanggil kedua murid tampannya itu keruangannya.

Yesung dan Donghae membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. " Seongsaenim juga seorang gay? " Tanya Donghae dengan suara yang agak keras.

" Ssssttt… Jangan keras – keras. Nanti Ssaem yang lain mendengarnya! Aku bisa dapat masalah nantinya " Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

" Lalu, siapa namja itu seongsaenim? Apa dia seorang Ssaem juga disekolah ini? " Giliran Yesung yang bertanya dan diamini oleh Donghae. Mereka terlihat antusias mendengar cerita Yunho, dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka tadi sedang bertengkar dan saling membenci satu sama lain.

Yunho melonggarkan sedikit dasinya dan berdehem kecil. " Aku akan memberitahu kalian, Tapi dengan satu syarat "

" Apa syaratnya? " Tanya Donghae.

" Jangan katakan pada siapapun "

" Deal " Ujar Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya masing – masing.

Yunho tersenyum lebar " Dia adalah… Kim Jaejoong! Guru seni kalian! "

***YeKyuHyukHae***

Ryeowook terlihat duduk termenung dikursinya. Tatapan matanya mengarah keluar jendela dengan tangan yang menopang dagu. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, namun sesuatu yang ada diluar sana sepertinya sangat menarik perhatiannya. Tapi jika diperhatikan, yang ada diluar sana hanyalah lapangan Outdoor sepak bola.

Dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dan melakukannya berulang kali.

" Waegeurae? Kau terlihat sangat tidak semangat hari ini " Tanya seseorang yang baru datang dan duduk dikursi Hyukjae yang kosong. Entah kemana pemiliknya pergi.

Ryeowook memutar kepalanya menatap namja yang baru datang itu. " Siwon hyung? Sedang apa disini? "

Siwon tersenyum charming. " Hanya mengawasi seseorang, takut – takut nanti dia kemasukan setan jika terus – terusan melamun sendirian disini " Sahutnya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dan bersandar.

Ryeowook tersenyum. " Itu tidak akan terjadi hyung! "

" Hmm.. " Respon Siwon menutup matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka. Ditegakkannya tubuhnya dan menatap Ryeowook yang sudah kembali menatap keluar jendela.

" Wookie – ah! "

" Ne, hyung? "

" Eumm… Apa kau… Ah! Lupakan! "

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. " Ada apa hyung? Katakan saja "

" Tidak ada! Sudah, lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi "

" Hyung ~ " Rengek Ryeowook memasang wajah memelas.

Siwon yang tidak sanggup melihat hal itu terlalu lama, menghela nafas kemudian. " Baiklah! Hyung ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu "

" Bwondae? ( Apa itu ) " Tanya Ryeowook antusias.

" Err.. Siapa aku bagimu? "

Kedua alis Ryeowook menyatu. " Sebagai hyung ku tentu saja "

" Hanya sebatas hyung? "

" Ne! Lalu aku harus mengganggapmu apa? " Tanyanya polos.

Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepal. " Apa kau menyukai seseorang? " Tanyanya cepat. Mengalihkan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terlihat kebingungan. Apa dia menyukai seseorang? Kalau iya! Lalu siapa orang yang disukainya itu? dia menghela nafas sebentar lalu menunduk menatap gantungan ponselnya. Digoyang – goyangkannya gantungan kelinci tersebut dan tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri.

Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya menatap heran padanya. Matanya ikut memperhatikan gantungan yang sedang dimain – mainkan oleh Ryeowook. Dia menarik kesimpulan bahwa gantungan itu pasti diberikan oleh orang yang disukai oleh Ryeowook. Terbukti dengan Ryeowook yang tengah senyum – senyum sendiri manatap benda kecil itu.

" Wookie " Panggil Siwon, mengalihkan Ryeowook dari dunianya.

" Ne? " Tanyanya bingung.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. " Tentang pertanyaan ku tadi. Apa kau menyukai seseorang? "

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, tapi Siwon sudah cukup mendapatkan jawabannya saat Ryeowook dengan malu – malu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Siwon tersenyum miris " Siapa dia? Apa dia seorang yeoja? " Ryeowook menggeleng.

" Ap… " Omongan Siwon terputus. Saat mendengar derap langkah kaki diluar kelas.

Ryeowook menatap kearah pintu, tepatnya pada seorang namja tampan yang baru saja lewat disana. Siwon mengikuti arah tatapannya. Dan kembali dia mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

" Dia orangnya! Yah.. Kau menyukai namja itu! Tidak diragukan lagi! " Ucapnya ambigu. " Jangan kau pendam perasaanmu. Karena itu hanya akan membuatmu tersakiti 'Seperti aku tersakiti karena memendam perasaanku padamu' Sambungnya dalam hati. " Jika kau memang menyukainya, katakanlah padanya. Aku mendukungmu! Fighting! " Ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, seraya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ryeowook akui dia memang menyukai namja itu. Akan tetapi, dia masih belum yakin jika yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah perasaan cinta, atau hanya sebatas kekaguman?. Tapi dia juga tidak yakin bahwa namja itu menyukainya atau tidak. Karena selama ini, namja itu selalu menampilkan raut wajah datar dihadapannya. Dan tak jarang berbicara kasar padanya.

" Aku menyukainya! Tidak.. tidak.. Aku mencintainya! Dan semoga dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Tuhan… bolehkan aku berharap? " Gumamnya pelan seraya menatap kearah langit yang cerah.

***YeKyuHyukHae***

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih seputih salju, tengah duduk menyendiri disalah satu bangku yang ada disebuah taman sekolahnya. Kedua kakinya terkadang digoyang – goyangkannya kadepan dan kebelakang. Sementara tatapan matanya terlihat kosong mengarah kedepan.

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar sesekali dari bibir ranumnya. " Choi Siwon " Gumamnya.

" Ada apa memanggil namaku? "

Kibum menoleh kaget. Hampir saja dia terjengkang kebelakang saat dengan tiba – tiba Siwon datang dan duduk disamping kirinya. ' Sejak kapan dia disini? ' Innernya.

" Baru saja! kau tidak perlu khawatir aku mendengar semua curhatan rahasiamu " Ujar Siwon menjawab pertanyaan dibenak Kibum. Seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran namja tampan disampingnya.

" Oh! " Balas Kibum berusaha setenang mungkin. Dia tidak ingin image cool dan tenangnya selama ini hilang begitu saja, hanya karena seorang Choi Siwon yang begitu dicintainya.

" Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengurusi perkelahian antara Yesung dan Donghae sunbae? "

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan menghela nafas. " Yunho seongsaenim sudah mengurusnya. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku. " Dan Kibum hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' tanda mengerti.

" Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini? "

" Sejak kapan kau penasaran dengan urusanku? " Tanya Kibum datar.

" Aku tidak penasaran! Hanya bertanya. "

" Ckk " Kibum berdecak pelan " Itu sama saja bodoh! "

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya " Yak! Aku ini sunbaemu sekaligus ketua OSISmu. Jadi sopanlah sedikit jika berbicara padaku " Ucapnya pura – pura marah. Dan Kibum hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sambil membeo ucapan Siwon tadi.

" Aisshh… " Siwon mengacak surai hitam kecoklatannya.

Suasana hening seketika. Siwon dan Kibum hanya duduk diam tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari bibir masing – masing. Mereka hanya menatap kedepan, tepatnya pada bangunan sekolahnya yang menjulang tinggi.

" Apa kau pernah merasakan yang namanya sakit hati? " Tanya Siwon memecah kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi.

" Pernah! Dan aku merasakannya sekarang " Jawab Kibum seraya menyentuh dadanya. " Bagaimana denganmu? "

" Kita sama! Dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Sampai – sampai membuat dadaku sesak dan sulit bernafas "

Kibum menoleh kearah Siwon, dan dengan jelas dia bisa melihat pancaran kesedihan dimata namja tampan itu. " Dan rasanya seperti tertusuk jarum yang tak terlihat. Begitu menyakitkan "

Mereka saling bertatapan. Dan tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah bertatapan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannnya kearah lain, menghindari untuk tidak bertatapan dengan Siwon kembali.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, digesernya tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Kibum. Sementara Kibum tidak menyadarinya. " Ahhh… lihatlah, langitnya begitu cerah! Tapi kenapa wajah kita malah mendung seperti ini yah! " Ujarnya tersenyum seraya menatap keatas langit.

Kibum ikut melihat keatas langit. Langitnya terlihat sangat cerah dengan warna biru yang terbentang luas, dan awan – awan putih yang menghiasinya. Tak terasa dia ikut tersenyum.

Siwon sejenak terpana melihat senyuman Kibum. Tidak dia sangka bahwa namja tampan yang terkenal tenang dan penyendiri itu memiliki senyum yang begitu mempesona sekaligus mematikan. Tidak salah dia dijuluki si Killer Smile oleh para penggemarnya disekolah itu.

Wajar saja. Selama ini dia jarang sekali mengobrol atau sekeder bertemu dengan namja itu. Dikarenakan dia yang sibuk dengan urusan OSISnya sementara Kibum yang terlihat terkesan menutup diri dari teman – temannya. Kibum yang sadar ditatapi terus oleh Siwon mendadak gugup, namun berusaha ditutupinya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti yeoja yang malu – malu ditatap oleh namjachingunya.

" Ada apa? " Tanyanya sedatar mungkin.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil terus menatap wajah Kibum.

Kibum yang risih ditatap seperti itu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Siwon, bermaskud untuk memarahinya. Namun sebuah kesalahan besar dia melakukan hal itu. Karena saat ini wajahnya dan wajah Siwon hanya berjarak 10cm. Dia dengan jelas bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon yang menerpa wajahnya. Dipalingkannya wajahnya kedepan, tapi Siwon langsung menahannya.

" Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku. Karena aku tidak menyukainya! " Ucapnya tegas.

Kibum menyentak tangan Siwon yang memegang wajahnya. " Siapa kau berani menyentuhku dan memerintahku seperti itu? "

Siwon tersentak dan tersadar dari imajinasinya. Diliriknya Kibum yang tengah menatapnya marah. " Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu " Ujarnya berusaha menyentuh tangan Kibum.

Kibum beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Jeogiyo! Jebal tteona kajima! " Ucapnya memelas. Namun Kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

" Jika kau mau! Kita bisa saling mengobati rasa sakit dihati kita "

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik. Menunggu Siwon untuk melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

" Kita sama – sama terluka bukan? Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kita untuk saling menerima satu sama lain "

Kedua tangan Kibum mengepal, dia berbalik menatap Siwon tajam. " Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkanku "

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya " Aku tidak berniat untuk mempermainkanmu. Aku serius dengan ucapanku "

" Geojitmal "

" Anyeo! Kau bisa mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini dan mencabut jabatanku sebagi ketua OSIS, jika aku benar – benar mempermainkanmu "

Kibum menatapnya meminta penjelasan yang lebih.

" Aku tidak pernah bermain – main dengan ucapanku! Kibumie… Meski aku akui aku belum memiliki perasaan apa – apa padamu. Tapi setidaknya kehadiranmu juga bisa menghiburku yang sedang kalut ini, dan membuatku sedikit demi sedikit bisa mencintaimu. Aku tahu selama ini kau menyukaiku " Mata Kibum membulat. " Mau kah kau menolong namja yang malang ini? Nae namjachingu-ga dwaeyo jullae? " Siwon melangkah mendekati Kibum yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Belum sempat dia menyentuh pundak namja itu. Kibum langsung mundur selangkah.

" Tapi kau menyukai Ryeowook! Itu kenyataannya "

" Aku memang menyukai Ryeowook! Tapi dia sudah memiliki namja pilihannya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menghalangi kebahagiaannya dengan namja yang dicintainya "

Kibum menatap dalam manik Siwon yang kelam. Mencari kebohongan disana, tetapi yang didapatinya hanyalah sebuah kejujuran. " Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Kau tidak ingin menjadikanku sebagai pelarian saja 'kan? Dan…. apakah kau sudah benar – benar bisa melepaskan Ryeowook? "

" Demi jabatanku sebagai ketua OSIS, aku bersumpah! Aku tidak bercanda "

Kibum tersenyum, menampilkan Killer Smile khas miliknya. Siwon yang sudah bisa menebak arti dari senyuman itu langsung memeluk Kibum. Dan mengucapkan kata 'Gomawo' berulang – ulang kali.

***YeKyuHyukHae***

Ryeowook saat ini tengah berada dikelas XII - A. Setelah ucapan Siwon tadi, itu membuatnya bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dicintainya. Bahkan ketika namja tersebut sama sekali tidak menyukainya, dia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menerima semua itu.

" Aww… Pelan – pelan Wookie! " Ujar Donghae saat Ryeowook tanpa sadar menekan lukanya. Bisa ditebak apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. yah! dia sedang mengobati luka diwajah Donghae.

Ryeowook jadi merasa bersalah " Mianhae hyung! Aku tidak sengaja " Ucapnya pelan.

Donghae tersenyum " Gwaenchanha Wookie – ah! Apa kau ada masalah? "

" Anyeo! "

" Baguslah kalau tidak! "

Ryeowook kembali mengobati luka Donghae, namun gerakan tangannya tiba – tiba berhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namja itu melewatinya begitu saja menuju kursi Kyuhyun, tanpa berbalik menatapnya sedikitpun. Setelah pertengkaran tadi, Donghae dan Yesung sepakat untuk tidak duduk dimeja yang sama lagi. Dengan Yesung yang pindah ketempat Kyuhyun yang memang dari dulu duduk sendirian.

Ryeowook menatap sedih Yesung. Ingin sekali dia menghampiri namja tampan itu dan membantunya mengobati lukanya. Tapi melihat betapa dinginnya sikap Yesung saat ini, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Yesung kembali pada sikap dinginnya dulu.

Donghae memperhatikan raut wajah Ryeowook, melihat Ryeowook bersedih seperti itu tak urung membuatnya ikutan sedih. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh kepala Ryeowook. " Gwaenchanha? " Tanyanya lembut dengan senyuman manis diwajah tampannya.

Ryeowook balas tersenyum " Nan gwaenchanha " Jawabnya seraya melanjutkan kembali mengobati luka Donghae.

Yesung sesekali melirik ketempat Ryeowook dan Donghae berada. Hatinya begitu sakit menyaksikan kedekatan kedua namja itu. Jika saja dia tidak memikirkan imagenya saat ini, sudah dia pastikan Donghae sudah babak belur karenanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendekatinya. Sungmin membawa sebaskom air hangat, direndamnya sebuah handuk kecil yang dibawa Kyuhyun, lalu mulai membersihkan wajah Yesung yang tampak lebam. Entah sejak kapan dia dan Sungmin jadi akrab, dia tidak tahu, dan tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Yesung yang tengah menutup kedua matanya, dengan Sungmin yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya. Bahkan saat Yesung membuka matanya, namja itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain dengan wajah datar. Hatinya mencelos menyaksikan hal itu. Dan sebelum air matanya mengalir dia segera berlari keluar dari kelas tersebut. Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berjalan didepannya.

BRUKK

" Wookie/Wookie! " Pekik Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

…

**T**

**B**

**C**

…

**Huaaaaa… Mianhae chingudeul! Chapternya pendek banget! Dan sepertinya ceritanya juga semakin membosankan deh! Maaf kalau mengecewakan yah! #deep bow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**RyeoFfan18:** Boleh banget.. panggil chingu aja! Hmmm.. Apakah ini sudah termasuk update kilat?

**ririn chubby:** Kkkk… ambil aja Wookienya, tapi siap – siap tanggung resikonya yah! #Yesung oppa ngasah golok. Waduuhh… aku diancam nih! Wkwkwk.. tenang! Tetap YeWook kok!

**dheek enha:** Itu pasti! Wookie jadi rebutan, tapi Wookie cintanya Cuma sama aku. #plak

**Cloud prince:** Wuooowww…. Reviewnya panjang bangettttt! Hahaha… ini dia nih yang bikin aku semangat update ffnya. Ryeowook tetap ma Yesung kok! Karena ini bukan crack pair, jadi harus dengan couple masing – masing.

**shu:** Gwaenchanha! Hahaha… kusut yah? memang benar sih… aku juga bingung ma ceritanya. LOL

** .16:** Siip… tetap YeWook kok! Tenang aja!

** :** Wookie bodoh chingu! Bukan polos. #digeplak Wookie.

**Kira Hanazawa:** Mungkin saja iya! Wookie udah nentuin siapa yang dia sukai tuh.

**Ermagyu:** Yang menang Siwon! #kagak nyambung… hihihi… Hyuknya ama Hae aja deh! Aku gak mau misahin mereka.

**fieeloving13:** Wookie milih aku dong! #plak

**ichigo song:** Hehehe… gak tau juga cinta semi berapa! Aku yang nulis cerita juga bingung #plak SiBumnya udah bersatu tuh!

**niisaa9:** Oke siip… demi kamu aku panjangin lagi ffnya.

**Yewook Turtle:** Ada videonya yah chingu? Minta linknya dong! Ini tetap YeWook kok!

**Lee Chizumi:** Okey…

**Herlina:** Ne, annyeong! Siip… konfliknya bakal diusahain deh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**..**

**Okey.. the last!**

**Mind to review and don't be a silent readers please**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Yesung yang tengah menutup kedua matanya, dengan Sungmin yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya. Bahkan saat Yesung membuka matanya, namja itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain dengan wajah datar. Hatinya mencelos menyaksikan hal itu. Dan sebelum air matanya mengalir dia segera berlari keluar dari kelas tersebut. Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berjalan didepannya.

BRUKK

" Wookie/Wookie! " Pekik Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Casts: YeWook! slight HaeWook!**

**Other casts: Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kibum**

**A/N: Kibum disini sebagai adik kandung Yesung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Air mata bening sudah membasahi daerah pipinya. Dia menangis dalam diam dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Namja yang menabraknya terlihat panik dan berusaha membantunya untuk berdiri. Tak jarang namja itu menanyakan keadaannya namun Ryeowook tak menjawabnya sekalipun. Donghae dan Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook. Sementara Yesung hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya dikursinya, meski sebenarnya ingin sekali dia menghampiri Ryeowook dan menanyakan keadaannya.

" _Gwaenchanhasseyo?_ " Tanya Donghae khawatir. Namun Ryeowook tetap tak bergeming.

" Bawa dia ke UKS " Ujar Sungmin memerintah.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Donghae langsung mengangkat Ryeowook ala bridal style dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas yang seketika dipenuhi beberapa siswa dari kelas lain.

Ryeowook menatap kearah Yesung berada, tatapan mereka saling beradu. 'Kenapa bukan kau yang menolongku? Apa kau tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku? Seperti aku yang mencintaimu' Ujarnya dalam hati. Tersenyum miris kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Donghae yang tengah menggendongnya.

Donghae membaringkan tubuh lemahnya dikasur yang berada di ruang UKS sekolah. " Aku akan panggil Jung ahjumma dulu "

Ryeowook menarik tangan Donghae ketika namja itu hendak meninggalkannya. " _Nan gwaenchanhayo hyung! Geokjeong hajima_ " Ujarnya lemah.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang memegang tangannya. dia tersenyum lembut kemudian duduk dikursi yang memang tersedia disana. " Benar kau tidak apa – apa? " Ryeowook mengangguk. " Baiklah! Kalau kau lelah. Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu disini. " Ryeowook mengangguk kembali dan memejamkan matanya.

Donghae hanya diam menatap wajah damai Ryeowook yang tertidur didepannya. Tangannya senantiasa mengusap pelan rambut namja manis itu.

" _Saranghae! Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo!_ Aku tahu kau tidak mendengarku sedikitpun. Tapi… meski begitu, aku harap kau bisa mendengar ucapanku didalam mimpimu. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku sudah menjadi secret admirer mu. Semenjak aku melakukan hal nista itu padamu tempo hari, membuatku sadar bahwa… aku mencintaimu. aku tahu perbuatanku waktu itu sangat menyakitkan hatimu. Dan ingin sekali aku mencegah hal itu terjadi. Tapi… entah mengapa, aku terbawa suasana dan melakukannya. _Mianhae, keundae saranghae! Nae namja chingu-ga dwaeo jullae? _Hahaha… konyol sekali! " Donghae menggigit bibirnya bawahnya. Dia segera berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut, sebelum sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam erat tangannya mencegahnya untuk pergi.

" _Kajima! Jebal nal tteona kajima ! " _

Donghae tersentak kaget. Matanya melotot tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ryeowook, namja manis yang dipikirnya sudah tertidur itu tengah menatapnya dengan mata terbuka sempurna. " Wo-Wookie? Kau belum tidur? " Tanyanya gugup.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengubah posisinya. Ditariknya Donghae untuk lebih mendekat padanya kemudian memeluk pinggangnya. Posisi mereka saat ini, Donghae yang tengah berdiri dengan Ryeowook yang memeluk pinggangnya dari depan. Donghae terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

" Aku mau! " Ujar Ryeowook ambigu.

" Nde? "

Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " Aku mendengar semuanya. Aku mau menjadi _namjachingu_ mu. "

Donghae semakin membulatkan matanya. " M-mworago? Kau… "

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum. " Hyung bilang, hyung mencintaiku bukan? Dan hyung juga menembakku tadi. Makanya aku jawab 'aku mau menjadi _namjachingu _mu' "

Donghae tersenyum dicengkeramnya kedua bahu Ryeowook tanpa menyakiti namja manis itu. " _Jeongmalyo?_ Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan? Kau serius ingin menjadi _namjachinguku?_ Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan Ryeowookie? "

" _Ne hyung!_ Aku serius! Dan kau tidak perlu memberondongku dengan pertanyaan sebanyak itu "

" Haha! _Mianhae_, aku tadi hanya sedikit tidak percaya! " Donghae menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya dan dibalas oleh Ryeowook. " Mulai sekarang kita adalah kekasih "

" Iya! Benar! Kita adalah sepasang kekasih! " Balas Ryeowook sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan hangat dari namja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

Seorang namja manis merosot didinding dengan kedua tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Hatinya teriris mendengar semua ungkapan – ungkapan cinta dari namja yang begitu dicintainya, kepada namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Dia dengan jelas mendengar namja itu menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Kim Ryeowook, dan dengan jelas pula dia bisa mendengar namja manis itu menerima cinta dari namja yang dicintainya. Apalagi saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa perkelahian dua namja idola disekolahnya tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan disebabkan oleh temannya sendiri.

Dia tersenyum miris, sangat miris " Betapa beruntungnya dirimu Wookie. Kau dicintai oleh dua namja, dan salah satu dari namja itu adalah orang yang aku cintai. _Chukkae_ buat hubungan kalian! Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. " Gumamnya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Yesung duduk termenung dikursinya. Tak jarang dia menghela nafas panjang. Sesekali diliriknya kedua namja yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya, kedua namja itu tak lain adalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sebuah lengkungan kadang terlihat dibibirnya kala melihat ekspresi marah Sungmin yang sangat lucu ketika berulang kali digoda oleh Kyuhyun. Namun, kembali senyuman itu menghilang saat mata sipitnya menatap dua namja yang begitu dikenalnya tengah berjalan mendekat kekelasnya. Dan hal yang membuat hatinya sakit adalah ketika tatapannya tertumpu pada tangan kedua namja itu yang saling bertautan.

Sungmin yang melihat kedatangan kedua namja itu langsung berlari menghampirinya. " Wookie~ kau sudah tidak apa – apa 'kan? " Tanyanya khawatir.

" _Nan gwaenchanha hyung!_ "

" Syukurlah! "

Kyuhyun ikut menghampiri mereka. ditatapnya Donghae dan Ryeowook serta kedua tangan mereka bergantian dengan alis yang hampir menyatu. " Aku mencium sesuatu yang ganjil disini "

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. " Sesuatu yang ganjil? " Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Donghae hanya diam. Dia sudah tahu maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun itu. " Wookie! Sebaiknya kau kembali kekelasmu, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir " Ucapnya dan diangguki oleh Ryeowook.

" Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah! _Annyeong~_ "

Setelah Ryeowook menghilang dari pandangannya, Donghae berinisiatif untuk menghampiri mejanya dan beristirahat sebentar. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dibelakang dengan Sungmin. " Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Ryeowook? " Tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Donghae.

" Kurasa kau sudah tahu pasti jawabannya "

" Aisshh.. jawab saja pertanyaanku " Desak Kyuhyun kesal.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya acuh. " Bukankah kau memiliki otak yang cerdas? Jadi tidak bisakah kau gunakan otak cerdasmu itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas – jelas kau ketahui jawabannya?. Jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri tuan muda Cho "

" Kalian berpacaran, benar 'kan? " Tebak Kyuhyun tepat dengan suara yang sedikit lantang. Membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana beralih menatapnya, tak terkecuali sang namja tampan yang masih setia bergelung dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk dikepalanya.

" Ne, dan kecilkan suaramu " Ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. " Mwo? ka-kalian berpacaran? Kok bisa? "

" Ya bisalah~ " Jawab Donghae enteng.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung mengambil posisi duduk dikursi yang ada didepan meja Donghae. " Ceritakan pada kami " Ujar Sungmin tidak sabar.

" Ceritakan apa? "

" Ck! Yah bagaimana awal hubungan kalian sehingga bisa perpacaran seperti saat ini " Balas Kyuhyun.

Donghae menyeringai, digerakkannya telunjuknya memberi isyarat pada kedua namja dihadapannya untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak mendekatkan tubuh mereka. dan dimulailah sebuah cerita yang menyenangkan untuk Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Namun cukup menyakitkan bagi namja yang diam – diam menguping dibelakang sana.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Ryeowook memasuki kelasnya dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Hyukjae yang duduk dikursinya menatap sedikit heran padanya. " Kau kenapa Wookie? Senyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila " Ejeknya dengan kekehan diakhir.

Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab, didudukkannya tubuhnya disamping Hyukjae. " Hae hyung tadi menembakku "

Hyukjae tidak kaget, karena sesungguhnya dia sudah tahu alasan Ryeowook datang dengan wajah cerah yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan meski terselip luka didalamnya. Namun, jelas kebahagiaan lebih menonjol. " _Jinjja?_ " Tanyanya pura – pura kaget dengan ekspresi senang. Ryeowook mengangguk malu. " Wahh.. _chukkae~_ " Lanjutnya sembari memeluk Ryeowook sebagai tanda selamat atas hubungannya dengan Donghae. Tapi, siapa sangka jika setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari sudut matanya. Namun segera dihapusnya dan melepaskan pelukan mereka, dengan menampilkan Gummy Smile khas miliknya.

Mereka sama – sama tertawa, dengan tawa yang berbeda. Ryeowook dengan tawa bahagianya, sedang Hyukjae dengan tawa kecewanya yang terkesan dipaksakan. " Kapan kalian jadian? "

" Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, dia menembakku saat diruang UKS "

" _Mwo?_ UKS? Kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa kesana? "

" Aku tadi hanya tidak enak badan, jadi Hae hyung membawaku ke UKS "

" Dan dia langsung menembakmu? "

" Anni! Aku pura – pura tidur ah! Bukan! Aku awalnya memang sedang ingin tidur karena sangat mengantuk saat itu. tapi, dia tiba – tiba mengucapkan kata _'Saranghae'_ dan menembakku. Saat itu dia mengira bahwa aku sudah tertidur, makanya dia mengatakan hal itu. "

" _Geureum-yeo?_ "

" Saat dia akan pergi dari ruangan itu aku langsung mencegahnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku mau menjadi _namjachingu_ nya. "

" Hahaha… kau benar – benar beruntung Wookie! Donghae sunbae itu orangnya sangat baik, aku yakin kau akan bahagia dengannya. Dan semoga hubungan kalian bertahan selamanya. "

Ryeowook terdiam, sesungguhnya dia belum yakin dengan keputusannya menerima pernyataan cinta dari Donghae. Disatu sisi dia merasa senang, tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa sedikit atau mungkin sangat kecewa. Kenapa? Tentu kalian tahu dengan jelas jawabannya. Yah! dia merasa kecewa, karena yang mengucapkan kalimat itu bukan orang yang diharapkannya.

Hyukjae ikut diam memperhatikan raut wajah Ryeowook yang tampak murung. " Kau kenapa Wookie? Apa kau sakit? " Tanyanya khawatir, benar – benar khawatir.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan " Anyeo! Aku tidak apa – apa "

" Jeongmalyo? Kalau kau kurang sehat, lebih baik kau kembali saja ke UKS, jangan memaksakan dirimu "

" Ne! Nan Gwaenchanhayo! Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu "

" Syukurlah kalau begitu " Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae.

Tidak lama kemudian bell berbunyi, bersamaan dengan itu muncul seorang yeoja cantik dan modis memasuki ruang kelas itu, yang biasa disebut dengan Victoria Ssaem.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Siwon terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa lembaran kertas ditangannya. Meski demikian, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Dia terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat kembali saat – saat dimana dia menembak Kibum, kenapa dia baru menyadari betapa cantiknya wajah namja itu. Dan baru juga dia menyadari bahwa selama ini dia telah keliru dengan perasaannya pada Ryeowook. Rasa sayang dan cintanya pada Ryeowook tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah sebuah rasa sayang seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Seperti halnya Ryeowook yang menyayanginya sebagai hyung saja.

Dia jadi menyesal sendiri telah mengacuhkan perasaan Kibum padanya selama ini. Dia memang telah lama mengetahui namja itu menyukainya sejak dulu, yah! salahkan Kibum yang terlalu menonjol. Karena beberapa bulan terakhir ini Kibum sering mengikutinya kemana saja, bisa dibilang stalker atau bahasa kasarnya Sasaeng fans mungkin. Dan seringkali juga dia mendapati namja cantik itu melirik kearahnya saat mereka berdekatan atau mendapatkan tugas yang sama.

Maklum saja Kibum itu termasuk siswa paling pintar disekolahnya setelah Siwon dan Kyuhyun, dan memiliki IQ yang paling tinggi pertama disekolahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang menempati posisi kedua dan Siwon yang menampati posisi ketiga. Jadi dia, Kyuhyun dan Siwon sering dikirim untuk mengikuti olimpiade Matematika atau bahkan Kimia.

'drrrrtttttt'

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja, segera diambilnya ponsel tersebut dan membaca isi pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

**_'Kerja yang serius, jangan melamun terus dan tersenyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau tiba – tiba besok kau dijuluki si ketua OSIS yang gila?'_**

Siwon tergelak membaca isi pesan tersebut. Diedarkannya pandangan keseluruh ruangan OSIS miliknya dan tatapannya langsung berhenti kearah jendela yang tidak terlalu besar disamping pintu masuk, lebih tepatnya pada seorang namja yang tengah melambai – lambaikan ponselnya dibalik kaca jendela.

Siwon menampilkan senyum charmingnya, dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati pintu dan membukanya pelan. Ditatapnya namja cantik dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum. " Kau tidak ada kelas? bukankah jam kedua sudah mulai sejak tadi? " Tanyanya sembari mempersilahkan Kibum untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

" Sesekali membolos tidak apa – apa 'kan? " Sahut Kibum enteng dan berjalan menuju kursi yang diduduki oleh Siwon tadi dan langsung mendudukinya.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, didekatinya kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang diduduki oleh Kibum " Nappeun namja! " Ujarnya, diiringi kekehan pelan dari Kibum.

" Aku bercanda hyung! Lee Ssaem tidak masuk hari ini dikarenakan anaknya masuk rumah sakit, jadi jadwalnya dikosongkan hari ini. Lagipula, jika aku membolos juga tidak masalah bukan? Karena sekolah ini adalah milik keluargaku, jika ada Ssaem yang berani menghukumku, maka bersiap – siaplah mereka dipecat dari sekolah ini oleh appaku " Ujarnya menyombongkan diri.

" Hahaha… peraturan dari mana itu? aku baru tahu jika ada peraturan seperti itu "

" Dasar kuno! Tentu saja peraturan itu dibuat sendiri oleh Kim Kibum yang terhormat "

Dan Siwon kembali hanya tertawa menanggapi kenarsisan Kibum, perlahan dihampirinya Kibum dan memeluknya dari belakang. " Teruslah seperti itu, kau terlihat sangat cantik jika lebih banyak tertawa " Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Kibum dan terakhir mendapat cubitan gratis dilengannya dari namja cantik itu.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas Sungmin berada, dengan maksud mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama tentunya. Tapi, sepertinya keputusan Hyukjae untuk datang kesana hanya memberi luka padanya, saat melihat Donghae menghampiri mereka dan langsung mendekati Ryeowook.

" Kita pulang bersama yah! "

Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab, diperhatikannya Hyukjae sekedar meminta persetujuan darinya. Hyukjae memakasakan sebuah senyuman. " Pulanglah bersamanya! Kami tidak akan mengganggu orang yang sedang kasmaran " Ucapnya berusaha terlihat ceria.

" Ne Wookie! Tidak apa – apa kalau kami pulang berdua saja " Sahut Sungmin yang baru muncul dari dalam kelas diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

" Siapa yang mengatakan kalian akan pulang berdua? Kau akan pulang denganku! "

Sungmin berdecak pelan mendengar ucapakan Kyuhyun. Sudah jelas – jelas dia menolak ajakan namja tampan itu untuk pulang bersama, tapi tetap saja namja itu ngotot untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia cukup senang dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, dan tak ayal membuat semburat merah terlihat dipipi chubby nya.

Hyukjae menunduk, dia terpaksa harus pulang sendiri hari ini. Tapi biarlah, toh dia tidak perlu susah – susah untuk menyembunyikan kesediahannya pada Sungmin nantinya. Karena dia yakin bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan langsung pulang melainkan mampir kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Dia perpikir, kenapa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak pacaran saja? bukankah itu lebih bagus daripada harus menjalani hubungan tanpa status seperti itu?.

" Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku dan Wookie pulang dulu! Sampai jumpa besok! " Ujar Donghae sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

" Hyukkie! Kau tidak apa – apa 'kan pulang sendiri? " Tanya Sungmin hati – hati.

" Dia bukan anak kecil lagi Ming! Jadi dia pasti bisa pulang sendiri. Dan bukankah dia bisa karate? Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada preman yang berani mendekat apalagi menyakitinya " Sahut Kyuhyun.

" Gwaenchanha hyung! Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun sunbae, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. "

" Aishh.. mau sampai kapan kita disini terus? Ayo kita pulang sekarang! " Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum mereka benar – benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Sungmin kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hyukjae dengan wajah khawatir. Namun Hyukjae berhasil meyakinkannya dengan sebuah bisikan bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hyukjae segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut mengikuti langkah teman – temannya. Yesung senantiasa memperhatikan punggung Hyukjae dari kejauhan. Dengan langkah yang pasti dia mendekati Hyukjae dan menarik tangannya, membuat namja manis itu tersentak dan menatap heran padanya.

" Aku antar kau pulang! "

Hyukjae tersenyum, dilepaskannya tangan Yesung yang memegang tangannya dengan pelan. " Tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri "

" Tapi… "

" Kurasa aku sedang ingin sendiri saat ini. Jadi, aku harap kau bisa mengerti. " Lirihnya sambil melangkahkan kembali kakinya meninggalkan Yesung yang masih menatapnya dibelakang. Perlahan air mata mulai menuruni pipinya, namun segera dihapusnya dengan kasar.

Yesung masih menatap kearah Hyukjae, meski namja tersebut sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Dia sangat yakin bahwa namja itu tengah menangis tadi, meski tidak ada isakan yang terdengar, tapi dia dengan jelas melihat namja itu sesekali menghapus air matanya. Dan sebelum pintu gerbang sekolahnya dikunci rapat, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolahnya yang terkesan mewah dan elite itu.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan diantara beberapa kendaraan lainnya. Ryeowook terlihat hanya diam sambil menatap keluar jendela, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

" Waegeurae? " Donghae berusaha bertanya, memastikan keadaan sang namjachingu apakah baik – baik saja atau tidak.

" Anyeo! Aku hanya merasa lelah, entah karena apa yang pasti aku ingin cepat – cepat pulang kerumah dan beristirahat. "

" Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit dulu? "

" Tidak perlu! Sedikit istirahat saja sudah cukup! "

" Kau yakin? Aku takut terjadi apa – apa padamu "

" Ne! kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau memang terjadi apa – apa aku akan menelponmu "

" _Yaksok? "_

_" Yaksok_ "

Donghae langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya melewati mobil yang ada dihadapannya. Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian dia menepikan mobil mewahnya didepan gang yang tebilang sempit. Ryeowook turun dan langsung menyuruh Donghae untuk pulang. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir sih sebenarnya, hanya saja dia ingin sendiri dulu saat ini untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kacau, selain itu alasan dia menyuruh Donghae untuk pulang segera juga karena Donghae sudah berkali – kali mendapat telpon dari appanya untuk suatu pekerjaan yang penting.

Dimasukinya rumahnya yang sepi, setelah membuka sepatunya tangannya segera mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Dikuncinya pintunya kemudian memasuki kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu.

Kembali kelopak itu terbuka saat sebuah dering dari ponselnya menggema diruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu. tangan kanannya tergerak untuk meraih ponselnya yang berada tidak jauh disampingnya. Diperhatikannya layar ponselnya, ternyata hanya sebuah pesan singkat dari namja yang sudah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya sejak siang tadi disekolah.

**_'Selamat malam chagiya! Apa kau sudah tidur? Jika benar, maaf telah mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam padamu, dan mimpi yang indah yah! jangan lupa mimpikan aku, karena aku akan memimpikanmu juga! Kkkk…. Jaljayo~'_**

Ryeowook tersenyum membaca isi pesan tersebut. Ditekannya tombol reply pada ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan untuk namja yang telah mengiriminya pesan tadi.

**_'Selamat malam juga! Aku baru saja akan tidur. Kau juga mimpi yang indah yah! aku juga berharap bisa memimpikanmu. Jaljayo…'_**

Diliriknya jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka. Diluar sudah sangat gelap dan ketika dia melihat kearah jam weker yang ada dimeja nakas tempat tidurnya, disana jarum jam yang panjang sudah menunjuk pada angka 11. Tidak terasa dia tertidur begitu lama sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa malam sudah larut. Didekatinya jendela dan menutup pintunya, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mandi dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa perutnya masih kosong sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Donghae tersenyum membaca isi pesan balasan yang telah dikirim oleh Ryeowook, dilemparkannya dengan pelan ponsel touch screennya ke jok disamping kanannya. Tapi ternyata ponsel tersebut malah jatuh kebawah, Donghae menggerutu kesal dan berusaha mengambil ponselnya tersebut dengan tangan kiri yang berusaha menyeimbangkan posisi mobilnya agar tidak keluar jalur.

" Dapat! " Serunya senang sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya seperti semula. Namun sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata langsung tampak dari arah depan mobilnya. Dia berusaha menghindari mobil tersebut, namun tampaknya dia terlambat karena mobil itu sudah tepat dihadapannya.

" AARRGHHHHH "

CKKIIIIIIITTTT

BRAAAKKKKK

**.**

**.**

**…**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Shelly:** Hahaha.. tentu saja aku masih ingat! Kamu dulu udah sempat manggil aku eon, kenapa sekarang malah panggil author lagi? Dan dulu kamu juga sempat nanya Maldo andwae itu artinya apa 'kan? Udah tau artinya? Kalau belum aku kasih tau yah. Maldo andwae itu artinya 'tidak boleh'.. Udah gpp.. aku maklumi kok. Gak usah sedih gitu, ntar cantiknya hilang loh.. ini udah dilanjut kok.. Semoga kamu menikmatinya seperti chapter kemarin..

**CheftyClouds:** Hahaha.. ada2 aja deh! Ntar juga ada kok adegan itu. kkk.. wookie Cuma ditabrak orang, jadi gak usah khawatir yah!

**yewook turtle:** Tegang? hehe.. kayak film horror aja pake tegang. Ntar aku nonton deh videonya. Eh tapi! Ceweknya cakep gak?

**viiaRyeosom:** Kalo gitu, gimana kalo kita bersatu aja buat misahin YeWook? Biar Wook untuk kamu dan Yesung untuk aku. Kkk…. Udah aku usahain agar Yesungnya menderita. #smirk. Ohyah! Bagian mana yang terlalu cepat? Biar aku bisa memperbaiki chapter kedepannya agar tidak terlalu cepat juga.

**Nuryewookie:** Anyeo! #manyun. Geureum-yeo~, nan jeongmal bogoshippuh nae unni yang yeppeota. Kyu gak akan jadi orang ketiga lagi, udah kapok katanya, kkk. Dan Sungmin jarang ngomong karena dia lagi sariawan. #dijitak Ming. Siwon tidak akan mempermainkan Kibum, tenang saja.

**Hanazawa kay:** mianhae, jeongmal mianhae! Gak ada YEWOOK moment! Karna yewook momentnya udah disiapkan dichapter depan.

**Ermagyu:** Yunho ssaem kebawa suasana kali! kkk….

**93424:** Gomawo~ salam kenal! ini udah dilanjut. Gpp kok! Better late than never, right?

** .16:** Haha.. pasti enak banget itu. Sipp.. ntar aku bkin konfliknya semakin memanas. Hehe… apa chapter ini masih terlalu pendek? Semoga saja tidak. Gomawo~ aku memang yeppeo! Wkwkwk…

**Rochan:** Sebenarnya sih gampang banget. Hanya saja, Yesung selalu jaim dan munafik, makanya gak bisa ngungkapin perasaannya ma Wookie semudah itu.

**ichigo song:** hihihi… kalo gak disatuin sekarang, ceritanya gak akan selesai – selesai. Makanya aku mau fokuskan ke YeHaeWookHyuk aja sekarang. Wookie cuman jatuh kok! Gk sampai pingsan.

**Oh Hyunsung:** Haha.. ini udah dilanjut saeng! Yesung kalo masang wajah datar maka akan terlihat lebih cool. Kkk~

**Niisaa9:** Siipp.. karena kamu mintanya gitu, akan aku usahain yah!

**fieeloving13:** YeWook momentnya belum bisa dimunculkan sekarang. mian…

**AmuHinaChan:** Gpp kok! Yang penting udah review sekarang.. ini udah dilanjut chingu! XD

**leny:** Wkwkwk.. ff nya udah hampir basi baru didapet! Ckck.. Gomawo udah bilang ffnya bagus! Ini udah dilanjut..

**ririn chubby:** Hahaha.. gomawoyo~ *hug* Mau request ff YeWook yah! hmmm dibikinin gak yah… #pasangposemikir.. hehe.. insya allah aku bakal bikinin kok! Tapi gak janji bisa bikin secepatnya yah! Dan gak dijamin juga ceritanya bakalan bagus, tapi ntar aku usahain bikin yang bagus deh!..

**elfish115:** Hahaha.. kamu jangan muji terlalu jujur gitu dong! Aku kan jadi malu.. kkk… Baguslah kalo ceritanya gak membosankan! XD

**yws:** Iya dong pastinya! Ryeowook itu udah sah milik Yesung! Wkwkwk…

**Yulia CloudSomnia:** Wookie cuma nabrak aku chingu hehe. ini masih termasuk update kilat 'kan?

**Cloud prince:** Mwo? #melotot. Aku memang aneh kok.. kkk… Heumm… untuk lebih jelasnya ikutin aja ceritanya sampai tuntas yah! kkk.. Aku gak mau jawab pertanyaan kamu dulu! Aku maunya kamu dapat sendiri jawabannya dichapter ini. Okey!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaahhhh… Ceritanya semakin lama malah semakin kayak sinetron yah!**

**Dan yaahh.. Seperti yang chingu ketahui, yang paling menderita dichapter ini adalah Hyuk oppa! T_T Gak tega juga membuat suami keduaku itu bersedih! #dikeroyok jewels**

**Hmm… Tapi bagaimanapun ceritanya, aku harap chingudeul masih bersedia mereview kembali di ff ini..**

**So, masih bersedia kah chingudeul sekalian untuk mengisi kotak review dibawah ini? #puppy eyes mode on**

**…..**

**Okey.. the last!**

**Mind to review again?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

Donghae tersenyum membaca isi pesan balasan yang telah dikirim oleh Ryeowook, dilemparkannya dengan pelan ponsel touch screennya ke jok disamping kanannya. Tapi ternyata ponsel tersebut malah jatuh kebawah, Donghae menggerutu kesal dan berusaha mengambil ponselnya tersebut dengan tangan kiri yang berusaha menyeimbangkan posisi mobilnya agar tidak keluar jalur.

" Dapat! " Serunya senang sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya seperti semula. Namun sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata langsung tampak dari arah depan mobilnya. Dia berusaha menghindari mobil tersebut, namun tampaknya dia terlambat karena mobil itu sudah tepat dihadapannya.

" AARRGHHHHH "

CKKIIIIIIITTTT

BRAAAKKKKK

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Don't Hurt Me**

**Main Casts: YeWook! slight HaeWook!**

**Other casts: Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kibum**

**A/N: Kibum disini sebagai adik kandung Yesung.**

**Chapter : 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam yang awalnya terasa sepi tiba – tiba menjadi ribut, sebuah truk pengangkut sampah melaju dengan kencang dan menabrak mobil mewah yang ada dihadapannya. Mobil mewah yang dikendarai oleh Donghae itu berputar dan kemudian menabrak lampu jalan. Bunyi tabrakan yang besar menyelimuti suasana malam yang tampak sangat sepi tanpa adanya salah satu pejalan kakipun.

Sang supir truk yang ternyata tidak mengalami luka parah, tampak sangat shock dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ditolehkannya kepalanya menatap mobil yang sudah setengah hancur disamping truknya dengan perasaan was – was. Dengan langkah pelan dan ragu dia keluar dari truknya dan berjalan mendekati mobil yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi. Diintipnya sedikit kedalam mobil, dan diperhatikannya seorang _namja _tampan yang tengah bersimbah darah dengan mata terpejam erat. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali yang diperlihatkan _namja_ tampan itu. Merasa telah membunuh seseorang, _namja_ itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mobil tersebut dan melajukan truknya secepat mungkin dari sana sebelum ada yang datang dan melihatnya, meninggalkan _namja_ yang tengah sekarat didalam mobil mewahnya disana.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Malam sudah semakin larut, jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:26 KST. Sayup – sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki pelan yang berasal dari seorang _namja _manis yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kedai _Ramyeon_ tempatnya bekerja. Waktu kerjanya sudah berakhir sejak tadi, namun rasanya dia enggan untuk pulang cepat kerumahnya yang pastinya masih kosong saat ini.

Pandangan matanya kosong mengarah kedepan, dengan tubuh yang seakan – akan ingin rubuh kapan saja. Tiba – tiba matanya menangkap sosok beberapa manusia yang tengah mengelilingi sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui. Rasa penasarannya muncul, di dekatinya kerumunan tersebut dan mencoba bertanya pada salah satu _ahjumma_ yang berada didepannya.

" _Mian ahjumma!_ Ada apa didepan? "

Sang _ahjumma_ menoleh dengan wajah panik khas seorang ibu – ibu " Ada yang kecelakaan, dan kondisinya sangat parah "

_Namja _manis itu mengernyitkan keningnya. " Kecelakaan? " _Ahjumma_ itu mengangguk dan kembali sibuk pada aktifitasnya. _Namja_ itu tidak tinggal diam, dengan tubuhnya yang kurus dia bisa dengan mudah menerobos kerumunan tersebut. Dan saat tiba didepan, diperhatikannya mobil setengah hancur dihadapannya. Tubuhnya menegang, rasanya dia sangat mengenal mobil tersebut. Dengan cepat dia mendekati mobil itu yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa ahli medis dan petugas yang berusaha mengeluarkan seoranga _namja_ yang masih terjepit di dalam mobil.

_Namja_ itu akhirnya bisa dikeluarkan juga, setelah memakan waktu yang begitu lama. Tubuh bersimbah darah itu dibaringkan diatas ranjang dorong, _namja_ manis itu mendekatinya dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. " D-Donghae _sunbae_? " Pekiknya panik.

" _Agassi! _Aku mengenal _namja_ ini, izinkan aku ikut kerumah sakit "

Para medis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil ambulance. _Namja_ manis itu segera naik dan duduk disamping kiri _namja _yang sedang berbaring itu, diraihnya tangan kiri _namja_ itu dan menggenggamnya erat, dan jangan lupakan air mata yang tanpa sadar sudah membasahai pipinya yang terkesan _Chubby_.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03:53 KST, tapi pintu dihadapannya masih belum terbuka juga. _Namja _manis itu duduk dengan gelisah dikursi tunggu, berulang kali ditatapnya pintu dan jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya bergantian. Dirogohnya tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya, di tekannya tombol hijau pada ponsel tersebut setelah menemukan nomor orang yang ingin dihubunginya.

'_Nomor yang ada tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, Silahka-'_

_Namja_ itu langsung menekan tombol merah dan mencoba mengubungi lagi, namun lagi – lagi suara itu yang muncul. Ditekannya tombol merah kembali dan mencoba menghubungi orang yang berbeda. Sebuah lengkungan manis tercetak dibibirnya saat panggilannya terhubung, tapi kembali dia menelan rasa kecewa kala panggilannya tidak diangkat sama sekali. Dihubunginya sekali lagi, dan masih belum ada yang mengangangkatnya, begitu seterusnya sampai bunyi derit pintu dihadapannya yang terbuka membuatnya mendongak.

Dihampirinya seorang _uisanim_ yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. " _Uisanim!_ Bagaimana keadaannya? " Tanyanya cepat.

_Uisanim_ itu menghela nafas sebentar. " Apa anda keluarganya? " Tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan _namja_ manis dihadapannya.

" Saya bukan keluarganya, saya hanya temannya! Bagaimana keadaan teman saya _uisanim?_ "

" Dia kehilangan banyak darah, sedangkan persediaan darah dirumah sakit ini sudah habis. Jadi, saya harap anda segera menghubungi keluarganya untuk datang kesini secepatnya untuk melakukan Transfusi darah. Jika tidak dilakukan secepatnya, nyawanya mungkin tidak bisa ditolong "

'Bagaimana caranya aku menghubungi keluarganya? Sementara aku tidak mengenal keluarganya sama sekali' Batinnya. " Memangnya apa golongan darahnya _uisanim?_ "

" Golongan darahnya A "

_Namja_ manis itu tersenyum. " Ambil darahku saja, golongan darahku juga A "

" Hmm… Apa kau yakin? " Tanya _uisanim_ itu ragu.

" Aku sangat yakin! Akan sangat lama jika menunggu keluarganya untuk datang "

_Uisanim_ itu tampak berpikir sebentar. " Baiklah! Ikut aku sekarang, kita cek darahmu sebentar lalu melakukan transfusinya "

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan serba putih, ciri khas sebuah rumah sakit. Seorang suster datang menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan sebuah meja berwarna coklat. " Sebelumnya aku harus mengambil data – data anda. Nama anda siapa? "

" Lee Hyukjae "

Suster itu mencatatnya disebuah kertas dokumen, dan kembali menanyakan umur, tempat tinggal dan hal – hal lainnya yang dianggap penting. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung melakukan pemeriksaan darah Hyukjae terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan trasnfusi darah, hanya sekedar mengecek apakah darahnya benar – benar sama dan bersih dari penyakit mematikan seperti Aids atau Hiv.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Hyukjae menatap wajah tampan Donghae yang terbaring diranjang dihadapannya. Tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah _namja _tampan tersebut, memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan _namja_ itu yang kadang terlihat kesakitan dan kemudian kembali tenang.

Dia meringis pelan menyentuh lengan kanannya yang tadi terkena jarum suntik. Transfusi darah tadi berjalan dengan lancar, dan didalam tubuh _namja_ dihadapannya telah mengalir darahnya. Dia tersenyum, melupakan keadaannya yang juga sebenarnya harus beristirahat. Darahnya yang diambil cukup banyak sehingga membuatnya terlihat pucat, bibir merah alaminya kini tergantikan dengan bibir putih pucat. Tapi dia tidak mengindahkan hal itu, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah… _namja_ dihadapannya itu bisa sembuh dan kembali sehat seperti semula.

Perlahan diangkatnya tangannya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Donghae, dikecupnya sebentar dan perlahan merebahkan kepalanya dipinggiran ranjang. " _Jaljjayo uri wangjanim, Saranghae_… " Dan sedetik kemudian matanya menutup, diiringi setetes _liquid_ bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata _namja _yang terbaring dihadapannya.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Keadaan malam yang semakin gelap, tak urung membuat kedua _namja _yang tengah duduk dipinggir sungai itu untuk segera pulang kerumah masing – masing. _Namja_ yang lebih pendek menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu _namja_ yang lebih tinggi. Mereka terdiam dengan senyuman dibibir sambil menatap kerlap – kerlip bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

" Kyu… " Panggil _namja_ yang lebih pendek pada _namja_ tinggi disampingnya.

" Hm? "

" Apa kau tidak ingin pulang? Sekarang sudah hampir pagi "

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap wajah _namja_ cantik disampingnya yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan. " Tidak Ming! Aku akan pulang setelah melihat matahari terbit "

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya " Tapi aku mengantuk Kyu~ " Rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan _namja_ yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa jam yang lalu itu. " Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja didalam mobil "

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun. " _Sirheo!_ Aku mau pulang saja, kalau dirumah aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak "

" Didalam mobil kau juga bisa tidur nyenyak Ming "

" Tapi sempit Kyu~ "

" Yasudah! Tidur saja disini "

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun intens. Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu mengernyit bingung. " _Mwo? "_ Tanyanya datar.

" _Neo micyeosseo_? Kau menyuruhku untuk tidur disini? "

Kyuhyun mengangguk polos. " Apa ada yang salah? Bukankah kau tidak mau tidur didalam mobil dikarenakan sempit? Jadi kau tidur disini saja, disini 'kan luas "

" Luas sih luas Kyunnie, tapi belum tentu bersih 'kan? "

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. " Kalau kotor masih bisa dibersihkan "

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya tidak suka dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. " _Niga shireoyo!_ Aku tetap mau pulang! " Ucapnya mutlak sambil beranjak menuju mobil yang berada persis dibelakang mereka duduk tadi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian menyusul Sungmin yang sudah duduk manis didalam mobil sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. " Ming! Kau marah? "

" Menurutmu? "

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada setir mobil. " Baiklah kita pulang! Dan hilangkan ekspresi jelek itu dari wajahmu, aku ingin muntah melihatnya "

" Yak! _Neo_.. " Pekik Sungmin tidak terima. Dan kekesalannya semakin menjadi saat Kyuhyun terkikik geli disampingnya. " Isshhh.. menyebalkan " Gumamnya seraya mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi berada didalam tas punggungnya. Diperhatikannya layar ponselnya dan sedetik kemudian mata _Foxy_-nya membulat sempurna melihat total panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan dari _namdongsaeng-_nya. Dibukanya pesan paling atas dan membaca isinya.

'_**Sungmin hyung! Donghaae sunbae kecelakaan dan keadaannya sangat parah. Kami sekarang berada dirumah sakit J.J Internasional Corporation Seoul. Aku harap hyung datang secepatnya, aku takut sekali hyung'**_

Kyuhyun meliriknya. " Ada apa? "

" Kyuhyun – ah! Donghae kecelakaan! "

" _Mwo?_ Katakan dia ada dirumah sakit mana? "

" Rumah sakit J.J Internasional Corporation Seoul "

Dan sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menancap gas meninggalkan kawasan tersebut menuju rumah sakit.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan cepat memasuki rumah sakit, mereka menghampiri meja Resepsionis guna menanyakan ruangan yang ditempati Donghae.

" _Agassi!_ Bisa anda beritahu diruangan mana teman saya berada? " Tanya Sungmin pada _yeoja _berpakaian suster dihadapannya.

" Maaf! Maksud anda siapa? "

" Pasien yang baru saja masuk beberapa jam yang lalu. Namanya Lee Donghae " Ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

Suster itu mulai mencari – cari nama Lee Donghae diantara ribuan daftar nama pasien dirumah sakit itu, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama suster itu sudah menemukannya. " Kamar nomor 535, lantai 8 "

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berlalu dari tempat itu menuju lift. Kyuhyun menekan tombol tanda panah yang mengarah keatas, dan sedetik kemudian pintu lift langsung terbuka. Mereka berdua segera masuk dan Kyuhyun kembali menekan tombol 8. Mereka terdiam sambil menunggu lift terbuka kembali, dan kembali mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift saat pintu lift terbuka tepat dilantai yang mereka inginkan.

Mereka berlari – lari kecil mencari kamar 535, dan setelah menghabiskan waktu 3 menit akhirnya mereka menemukan kamarnya. Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu lebar – lebar dan masuk bersamaan dengan Sungmin. Mereka menatap sendu Donghae yang terbaring diatas ranjang dengan perban yang melilit dikepalanya, serta kaki kirinya yang digips sempurna dari ujung kaki sampai lutut.

Sungmin mendekati Hyukjae yang tengah tidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya diatas ranjang. " Hyukkie~ " Panggilnya pelan takut membangunkan Donghae.

Hyukjae mengerang pelan dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. " _Hyung~_ hiks.. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali " Tanyanya sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin mengusap – usap surai kecoklatan Hyukjae pelan. " _Uljima! Mianhae_.. Ponsel hyung tertinggal didalam tas, dan _hyung_ baru membukanya tadi. _Mianhae, uljimayo_ "

Kyuhyun mendekati pinggir ranjang Donghae disebelah kiri, diperhatikannya dengan seksama wajah tampan Donghae yang kini terdapat beberapa luka lebam serta luka goresan. " Bagaimana keadaannya? " Tanyanya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin dan menatap Donghae. " Kepalanya mengalami benturan serta kaki kirinya patah akibat terjepit. Tadi dia sempat kekurangan banyak darah dari luka benturan dikepalanya. Dan itu sempat menjadi masalah dikarenakan persediaan golongan darah A dirumah sakit ini habis "

" Lalu? "

" Karena aku tidak bisa menghubungi kalian dan tidak mengenal keluarganya, maka aku mendonorkan darahku yang kebetulan kami memiliki golongan darah yang sama "

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. " _Gomawoyo_ Hyukkie! Kau telah menyelamatkan Donghae. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada disana tadi. _Gomawo_ "

Hyukjae tersenyum, menampilkan _Gummy Smile_ andalannya. " Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, aku melakukannya semata – mata karena aku ingin menyelamatkan Donghae "

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Diusapnya kepala Hyukjae sayang. " Bagaimana dengan Wookie? Apa dia sudah tahu? "

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. " Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak bisa, ponselnya mati "

" Kalau Yesung _hyung?_ " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya "

" _Arasso!_ Aku akan menghubungi Yesung dulu, kalian tunggu saja disini " Sungmin dan Hyukjae mengangguk. Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Yesung.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Dering ponsel terdengar nyaring diruangan bernuansa merah maroon itu, seorang _namja_ tampan yang tengah terlelap dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti dirinya itu bergerak – gerak pelan merasa terganggu dengan bunyi nyaring ponselnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menggapai _Smartphone_-nya yang berada dimeja nakas disamping kanan ranjangnya.

" _Yeoboseyo "_ Ujarnya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

'_Hyung! Jigeum eoddieyo?'_ Sahut sebuah suara dari seberang yang sudah dipastikan adalah suara Kyuhyun.

" Dirumah tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir aku ada dimana pada saat jam seperti ini? " Ujar Yesung malas dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

'_Donghae kecelakaan'_

Yesung langsung duduk dengan mata yang terbuka sempurna. " _Mwo?_ Lalu dimana dia sekarang? "

'_Dirumah sakit J.J Internasional Corporation Seoul, kamar 535 lantai 8'_

" _Arasso!_ Aku akan segera kesana "

'_Tapi hyung, aku bisa minta tolong?'_

" Ck. Sejak kapan kau meminta izin dulu sebelum meminta sesuatu? "

'_Aisshhh.. aku serius hyung'_

" Arra arra! Apa yang kau inginkan? "

'_Aku ingin hyung menjemput Ryeowook juga, dia sama sekali belum tahu tentang hal ini'_

" Untuk apa aku menjemputnya? " Tanya Yesung datar. Kekesalannya tentang hubungan Donghae dan Ryeowook muncul.

'_Dia 'kan namjachingu-nya Donghae, jadi tentu saja dia harus datang'_

" Tapi tidak harus aku juga yang menjemputnya. Kau saja yang jemput "

'_Yak! Apa susahnya sih kau menjemputnya? Aku tidak boleh pergi sekarang, aku harus menemani Donghae'_

" Ckk. Terserahlah! " Yesung langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak dan bergegas mengambil mantel coklat gelapnya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya. Tak lupa disambarnya kunci mobilnya kemudian berlari keluar dari apartemen mewahnya tersebut.

Kibum yang kebetulan baru datang dari arah dapur menatapnya heran. " Kau mau kemana pagi – pagi begini _hyung?_ "

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan balik menatap _namdongsaeng_ yang sangat disayanginya itu. " _Hyung_ harus ke rumah sakit sekarang "

" Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit? "

" Donghae "

" _Ne?_ Donghae hyung sakit apa? "

" Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Sudahlah, _hyung_ buru – buru "

" _Hyung_, aku ikut yah! "

" Tidak perlu, besok saja kau pergi " Yesung menyentuh kenop pintu dan berniat membukanya namun dihalangi oleh Kibum.

" Aku ikut yah _hyung! Jebal_.. "

Yesung menghela nafas sebentar. " _Arra!_ Tapi kau berangkat sendiri yah, karena _hyung_ harus menjemput teman _hyung_ sebelum pergi. Sekalian kau jelaskan pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ juga soal ini. "

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. " _Arasso hyung! Joshimae! _"

Yesung mengangguk singkat kemudian keluar dari rumah dan menutup pintunya kembali, di hampirinya sebuah mobil Aston Martin Super Sport. Dijalankannya mobil itu pelan dan bergabung dengan beberapa kendaraan lainnya dijalanan, sambil sesekali dia melihat – lihat gang guna mencari gang tempat tinggal Ryeowook. Setelah dia menemukan gang yang tepat, dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir trotoar dan berjalan kaki melewati gang tersebut yang hanya disinari lampu jalan yang tidak terlalu terang.

Yesung terdiam didepan pintu rumah sederhana dihadapannya. diperhatikannya keadaan dalam rumah yang tampak sangat sepi dengan keadaan gelap tanpa ada sedikit cahaya yang menyinarinya. Tangan kanannya dengan perlahan dan ragu mulai mengetuk sekali daun pintu berbahan kayu mahoni tersebut. Tidak ada sahutan ataupun tanda – tanda ada orang yang akan membuka pintunya. Diketuknya sekali lagi dengan sedikit keras dari ketukan pertama. Namun tetap tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Dengan perasaan kesal dia mulai menggendor – gendor pintunya, tak perduli jika para tetangga terbangun dan terganggu dengan perbuatannya tersebut. Masa bodoh! Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membangunkan sang tuan rumah yang sedari tadi belum bangun juga, sementara dia sudah mengetuk pintu berulang kali dengan keras.

TOK TOK TOK

" YAK KIM RYEOWOOK! BANGUN SEKARANG DAN BUKA PINTUMU! "

Sementara di dalam rumah, Ryeowook yang tengah terlelap merasa terganggu dan perlahan – lahan membuka matanya. Di pertajamnya indera pendengarnya saat mendengar suara gendoran pintu yang mendesak ingin dibuka. Dengan perasaan was – was di langkahkannya kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dan mendekati pintu. Setelah mengintip sedikit siapa yang dengan lancang dan tidak sopannya tengah menggendor – gendor pintu rumahnya sampai – sampai daun pintu yang memang sudah sedikit usang itu serasa akan rubuh saat itu juga.

Dengan perasaan sedikit hati - hati dia membuka pintu tersebut, takut jika _namja_ tampan yang berdiri dibalik pintu itu malah memukul wajahnya tak sadar. " Yesung _sunbae?_ Sedang apa disini? " Tanyanya.

Yesung tidak menjawab namun tangan kanannya langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook. " Ikut aku " Ucapnya telak.

" Kemana? " Ryeowook melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yesung ditangannya dan menatap Yesung dengan wajah meminta penjelasan.

" Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Sekarang ikuti saja aku. _Kajja!_ "

Yesung akan menarik kembali tangan Ryeowook, namun _namja _manis itu langsung menepisnya. " Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu jika kau tidak memberitahuku kemana kita akan pergi "

Yesung mengacak rambutnya kasar. " Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih? Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, jadi kau ikut saja aku " Tangannya kembali menarik Ryeowook yang tidak menunjukkan penolakan sedikitpun.

" _Chamkamman_ "

" Apalagi? " Tanya Yesung gusar.

" Eum.. aku belum menutup pintu rumahku. Dan lagi… aku butuh jaket atau sekedar cuci muka. "

" Yasudah! Aku tunggu dimobil " Tanpa mendengar respon dari Ryeowook, Yesung segera berlalu dari sana menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobil mewahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Ryeowook muncul dengan mantel tebal melapisi tubuh mungilnya, tanpa diperintah dia segera masuk dan duduk dijok samping Yesung. Setelah memastikan Ryeowook memakai _Seatbelt_ dengan benar Yesung langsung menancap gas.

Ryeowook hanya diam sambil sesekali menatap keluar jendela, ingin sekali dia bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, namun ketika melihat wajah serius Yesung malah membuatnya ragu sendiri. Jadi dengan perasaan penasaran dan penuh tanda Tanya dia kembali melihat keluar jendela sambil menguap akibat kantuk yang mendera.

Yesung menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran depan rumah sakit dan mematikan mesin mobilnya, belum sempat dia keluar dari dalam mobil dia kembali terdiam memperhatikan Ryeowook yang ternyata tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Di gerakkannya tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu _namja_ manis itu dan mengguncang – guncangnya dengan pelan, bermaksud untuk membangunkan _namja_ manis itu.

" _Yak ireona_. Kita sudah sampai "

Ryeowook perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling. Matanya membulat lucu saat retinanya menangkap bangunan tinggi di hadapannya yang sangat dia kenali sebagai rumah sakit. " Rumah sakit? Kenapa kita kesini? " Tanyanya heran dengan alis yang hampir menyatu.

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab, dia keluar dari mobil yang diikuti Ryeowook. " Ikut saja aku "

Mereka berdiri didepan sebuah pintu. Yesung dengan perasaan sedikit ragu mulai memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan, suara derit pintu yang cukup berisik membuat beberapa orang yang ada didalam sana langsung menatap kearah pintu. Yesung masuk terlebih dahulu disusul Ryeowook yang tampak semakin penasaran, dia memperhatikan Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang tampak berdiri disamping ranjang yang tidak dia ketahui siapa gerangan yang tengah berbaring diatas sana.

" Sungmin hyung! Hyukkie! Kalian juga ada disini? " Tanyanya heran.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae menatapnya sendu dan prihatin tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ryeowook segera mengikuti langkah Yesung yang berjalan mendekati ranjang. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Ryeowook memperhatikan wajah _namja _yang tengah terbaring dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya itu. Matanya membulat sempurna. " Hae _hyung_! Ada apa denganmu? " Ujarnya panik dan menyentuh jemari Donghae.

" Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa kalian diam saja? " Tanyanya tidak sabar dengan setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya yang sedikit _chubby_. Meski rasa cinta itu tidak ada, tapi rasa khawatir dan sayang itu tetap ada.

" Dia kecelakaan Wookie, mobilnya bertabrakan dengan truck mengangkut sampah dan kemudian menabrak lampu jalan, keadaannya cukup parah " Sahut Hyukjae pelan dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Donghae.

Yesung diam – diam memperhatikan Hyukjae. Hanya dia, hanya dia yang tahu sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan oleh _namja_ manis tersebut. Sorot matanya yang memancarkan kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus sangat terlihat jelas saat _obsidian_ itu menatap _namja_ yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya saat ini. Sangat kontras dengan sorot mata yang diperlihatkan manik _Caramel_ milik _namja _manis nan mungil yang tengah terisak disamping kirinya, sorot mata itu hanya menampilkan sorot mata khawatir dan sayang, namun tidak ada pancaran cinta di dalamnya. Yesung menghela nafas panjang, menatap wajah Donghae sebentar kemudian menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kamar VIP tersebut.

" Bagaimana keadaannya? " Tanyanya pelan.

" Seperti yang kau lihat. Luka fisiknya cukup parah, tapi belum ada gangguan apapun pada organ – organ dalam tubuhnya untuk saat ini. Tadi memang keadaannya cukup kritis akibat kekurangan banyak darah, tapi semua sudah diatasi. Tinggal menunggu dia sadarkan diri sekarang " Sahut Kyuhyun tenang, seolah – olah kecelakaan yang menimpa sahabatnya tadi adalah hal biasa.

" Bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi? "

" _Molla._ Kau pikir aku cenayang yang bisa mengetahui semua hal semudah itu? Nanti kalau dia sudah sadar, kau tanyakan sendiri padanya. " Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Kyuhyun tersebut, _namja_ jangkung itu langsung masuk kembali ke dalam kamar rawat inap Donghae.

Yesung terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Setelah menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sebentar dia langsung mengikuti jejek Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Matahari terbit terasa sangat lama hari ini. Dimana malam yang seharusnya dijadikan sebagai waktu yang paling tepat untuk menginstirahatkan tubuh itu kini tiada. Mata yang seharusnya tertutup rapat dan melupakan segala pekerjaan dan rasa lelah sejenak dipaksa untuk terus terbuka. Memaksa untuk melihat matahari terbit yang sangat indah dipagi hari, disertai semilir angin yang berhembus sepoi – sepoi mengantarkan aroma khas embun pagi. Jika biasanya orang – orang yang baru bangun pagi akan membuka jendela dan menghirup udara segar yang berhembus. Namun, itu semua tidak di nikmati oleh kelima _namja _yang masing – masing terdiam di tempatnya saat ini.

Tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa wajah kelima _namja_ tersebut terlihat lelah. Kantung hitam bak lingkaran mata panda terlihat samar disekitar mata mereka, dengan sesekali menguap yang menandakan bahwa mereka benar – benar butuh menikmati ranjang empuk dan selimut hangat saat ini. Namun semua itu tidak berarti apa – apa jika dibandingkan dengan kondisi _namja_ yang masih setia memejamkan kedua manik indahnya diatas ranjang yang merupakan satu – satunya ranjang di ruangan itu.

" _Hyung_ " Suara bass itu memecahkan suasana hening sesaat. Beberapa pasang mata meliriknya sekilas tanpa minat. " Aku harus pulang untuk mandi ataupun sarapan dan berangkat sekolah. Kalian juga harus pulang, membolos sekolah itu bukan hal yang baik " Ujarnya seraya berdiri, merenggangkan otot – otot tubuhnya sebentar dan melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu sahutan dari _namja_ yang di panggilnya atau _namja_ lain yang juga ada di sana.

Tepat setelah pintu kembali tertutup, seseorang berdiri dan menatap wajah – wajah _namja_ yang tampak tak bernyawa di hadapannya. " Aku juga harus pulang. Hyukkie.. kau tidak mau ikut? " _Namja_ yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. " Baiklah, kalau begitu _hyung_ pulang dulu. Aku akan membawakan seragammu setelah _hyung_ selesai. "

" Tidak perlu _hyung._ Hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah, tubuhku rasanya lemas "

" Baiklah, _hyung_ bawa baju ganti saja yah! Ayo Wookie kita pulang, sekolah sedang menunggu kita. "

Ryeowook mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

" Wookie-ah! " Belum sempat tubuhnya keluar sempurna dari ruangan itu, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. " Izinkan aku " Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu pintu itu tertutup dengan pelan.

Kini tinggal seorang _namja_ tampan yang masih setia pada posisinya seperti tadi. Tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada _namja_ manis yang duduk dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh darinya.

" Kau tidak ke sekolah? "

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat lamunannya buyar. Di sunggingkannya sebuah senyum _charming_ yang biasa di perlihatkan untuk para penggemarnya di sekolah. " Aku baru saja akan pulang " Beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil mantel yang sempat di tanggalnya semalam. " Jaga Donghae baik – baik karena orang tuanya sedang di luar negeri sekarang, aku mempercayakannya padamu. Karena aku tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat tepat untuknya. Cintanya sebenarnya untukmu, hanya saja dia masih keliru untuk saat ini, maka bersabarlah " Ujarnya seraya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan sebuah pertanyaan besar yang tengah muncul di otak _namja _manis yang di percayanya tersebut.

" Cintanya untukku? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia sudah tahu bahwa Wookie adalah _namjachingu_ Donghae? Lalu kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu padaku yah? " Tanyanya pada kesunyian dan menatap lekat wajah tampan Donghae yang tidak pernah hilang, meski dengan beberapa luka lebam yang menghiasi sebagian wajahnya.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa sudah berulang kali jarum pendek jam melewati tiap angka yang tertera di masing – masing sisi dari benda bulat yang menempel di dinding tersebut. Kini jarum pendek itu sedang menindih angka 11 yang menandakan waktu untuk anak – anak sekolah untuk pulang tinggal 3 jam lagi.

Kedua kelopak itu akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan iris _caramel_ yang sudah seharian tidak pernah terlihat., dengan sambil mengedip – ngedipkan matanya guna membiasakan cahaya yang menyerang retinanya. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing, namun sesuatu yang berat tiba – tiba di senggolnya. Dengan sangat hati – hati di putarnya kepalanya untuk melihat ke samping kanannya.

Tubuhnya terdiam menatap wajah manis yang tersuguhkan di depan matanya. Seseorang yang sudah di kenalnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini tengah tertidur pulas di pinggir ranjangnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya perlahan menghilang, tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya, di angkatnya tangan kanannya perlahan untuk menyentuh pucuk kepala _namja_ yang masih terlelap tersebut. Di usapnya dengan sangat pelan surai _namja_ manis itu, tak ingin membangunkannya.. Sebuah lengkungan manis tercipta di kedua sudut bibirnya, kala merasakan betapa lembutnya surai _namja_ manis itu dan melihat betapa damainya wajah _namja_ manis itu ketika terlelap.

Merasakan sebuah usapan pelan di kepalanya, _namja_ manis itu membuka matanya perlahan, namun tidak mengubah posisinya. Dia masih ingin menikmati sentuhan lembut itu di kepalanya, sehingga membiarkan _namja_ tampan yang tengah mengusap kepalanya tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah bangun. Namun tiba – tiba usapan lembut itu berhenti, dan kemudian terdengar rintihan kesakitan.

" Akkhh "

Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Donghae khawatir. " Ada apa? Apa yang sakit? " Tanyanya panik seraya menyentuh tangan Donghae yang sedang meremas rambutnya kasar.

" Kepalaku… ra-rasanya akan pecah… sakit sekali… "

Tanpa mengatakan apa – apa Hyukjae langsung memencet tombol yang memang tersedia disana, berfungsi untuk memanggil dokter untuk segera menangani pasien yang butuh pertolongan. Tidak lama pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter dengan dua orang perawat di belakangnya. Hyukjae langsung menyingkir memberi ruang untuk dokter itu memeriksa keadaan Donghae yang semakin kesakitan.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Setelah di periksa oleh dokter tadi, Donghae kembali tertidur berkat bantuan obat penenang yang di berikan. Hyukjae cukup lega saat mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter bahwa tidak ada luka serius di kepalanya, hanya geger otak ringan yang tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya sedih adalah kaki kiri Donghae yang mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat tulangnya yang patah, sehingga terpaksa membuatnya memakai kursi roda untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, sampai kakinya bisa berfungsi seperti semula.

" Kenapa kau harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Tidak bisakah jika kita bertukar posisi saja? Agar kau tidak perlu merasakan sakit dan penderitaan ini. Hiks " Di usapnya air matanya kasar " Jika kita bisa bertukar tubuh hiks.. aku ingin bertukar tubuh denganmu. Biar aku saja yang merasakan sakit ini. Hiks.. tubuhku sakit hanya dengan melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Dan hatiku juga sakit karena kenyataannya bahwa….. kau milik orang lain. _Saranghae. Nega… saranghandago_ "

Seseorang di balik pintu menutup mulutnya menahan keterkejutannya. Setetes kristal bening mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya. " _Mianhae _Hyukkie – _ah!_ " Lirihnya sangat pelan sehingga hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Dirinya bersembunyi saat seseorang yang dia sebut namanya tadi berjalan mendekat kearah pintu, setelah memastikan _namja_ tersebut menjauh, _namja_ itu segera melesat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya dihuni sesosok _namja_ yang masih terbaring lemah diatas ranjang.

" Hyung – _ah!_ " Jemarinya menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan Donghae lembut.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dari luar, seseorang masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. " Wookie? Kapan kau datang? " Tanya _namja_ yang baru datang seraya memasang wajah ceria seperti biasa.

Ryeowook balas tersenyum berusaha terlihat biasa. " Baru saja "

" Kebetulan, aku harus pulang, jadi kau bisa menjaga Donghae _sunbae_ 'kan? "

Ryeowook mengangguk singkat. " Tentu saja, hati – hati yah "

" _Ne~_ " Hyukjae mengambil tasnya di atas meja dan segera keluar tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi.

Ryeowook melirik benda yang tanpa sengaja terjatuh saat Hyukjae menarik tasnya. Ryeowook mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah buku diary, dibukanya sampulnya dan dihalaman pertama terdapat tulisan tangan yang sangat indah bertuliskan Lee Hyuk Jae. Dengan cepat di tutupnya buku itu. Tidak, dia tidak boleh membaca buku pribadi seseorang tanpa izin, didalam sana pasti terdapat begitu banyak hal – hal pribadi yang pastinya tidak boleh di ketahui orang lain. Dia bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae jika dia mengetahui buku diary-nya telah dibaca oleh orang lain dengan lancang tanpa izin, karena dia pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama jika barang pribadinya di sentuh orang lain tanpa izinnya.

Diletakkannya kembali buku berwarna coklat terang itu diatas meja dan kembali menggenggam jemari Donghae yang masih belum bangun. Meski tatapannya tertuju pada Donghae, namun pikirannya tetap tertuju pada buku yang tergeletak diatas meja persis di samping kanannya. Dia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya menghalau perasaan ingin membaca buku tersebut. " Aku tidak boleh membacanya. Tidak boleh " Ujarnya. Namun, rasa penasaran itu tidak bisa hilang, keinginannya untuk membaca buku itu malah semakin kuat. Diliriknya buku tersebut. " Tidak apa – apa 'kan jika aku membacanya? Lagipula Hyukkie tidak ada disini, dia tidak akan tahu aku membaca diary-nya " Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelahnya diraihnya buku tersebut, membuka lembar perlembar dan membaca isinya. Kembali air matanya mengalir setelah seluruh isi diary itu dibacanya hingga selesai. Tatapannya menuju kearah _namja _disampingnya sembari tangannya menyimpan kembali buku itu diatas meja. " Sepertinya aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menerima cintamu _hyung_, aku telah melukai perasaan sahabatku sendiri tanpa sadar. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak bisa menyadari perasaannya padamu selama ini? Kenapa aku begitu buta dan tuli tentang keadaan disekitarku? Kenapa aku begitu jahat menyakiti sahabatku sendiri? Kenapa? Hiks.. kenapa? "

Isakan kecil dari Ryeowook mengusik tidur _namj_a yang terbaring dihadapannya. Donghae membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Ryeowook yang tampak menenggelamkan wajahnya diranjang. " Wookie.. " Ucapnya parau.

Ryeowook mendongak, kedua matanya memerah dengan air mata yang masih setia mengaliri pipi putihnya. " Hae _hyung _hiks. Akhirnya kau sadar juga hiks.. "

Donghae tersenyum. " Kau kenapa menangis? Ada apa? "

" Aku… a-aku… "

" _Waeyo_ hum? "

" Tidak apa – apa. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kepalamu masih sakit? "

" Sudah lebih baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir, _namja_ kuat sepertiku tidak akan kalah dengan rasa sakit seperti ini "

" Aishh.. Aku serius _hyung!_ "

" Aku juga serius. Lalu kenapa kau menangis tadi? "

Ryeowook bungkam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, apa dia harus memberitahukan tentang perasaan Hyukjae atau tidak. Lebih baik jika dia mengatakannya sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan semakin banyak yang tersakiti, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi… melihat keadaan Donghae yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya membuatnya semakin ragu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya jika Donghae sudah sembuh. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil buku diary tadi dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya sebelum Donghae melihatnya.

" Tadi aku menangis karena sedih melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini, aku takut jika kau tidak akan bangun lagi dan meninggalkanku sendirian. " Ujarnya seraya memasang wajah sedih.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. " Hahaha.. kau ini ada – ada saja. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, jadi kau tenang saja. "

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. " Makanya kau harus cepat sembuh, agar kita bisa ke sekolah bersama "

" _Arasso_.. "

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Hari ini genap sudah seminggu Donghae dirawat dirumah sakit, dan besok adalah hari dimana dia diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter yang merawatnya. Hal itu tentu saja Donghae senang, karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya disekolah.

" Besok kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang _Hyung_, bagaimana perasaanmu? " Tanya Ryeowook yang saat itu memang sedang menjenguknya.

Donghae menatapnya lama. " Tentu saja aku senang. Karena aku akan bertemu dengan teman – teman dan keluargaku kembali dan juga tentunya bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama denganmu. "

Ryeowook tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ditatapnya Donghae yang kembali memandang pemandangan dari luar jendela. " _Hyung_ "

" Hm "

" Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu "

" Apa itu? "

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. " Aku… "

" Kau kenapa? "

" Apa kau benar – benar mencintaiku _hyung?_ "

" Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Bukankah sudah cukup jelas bahwa aku memang benar – benar mencintaimu "

" Bukan begitu, tapi.. "

" Tapi apa? Kau masih ragu pada perasaanku? Apa perlu aku membuktikannya padamu agar kau tidak ragu lagi? "

Ryeowook menggeleng. " _Ania_.. Aku tidak pernah ragu pada perasaanmu, tapi… yang aku ragukan adalah perasaanku sendiri "

Tatapan mereka bertemu. " Apa maksudmu? "

" Aku tidak pernah yakin selama ini tentang perasaanku, apa aku menerimamu karena benar – benar mencintaimu atau hanya sebagai bentuk pelarian dari rasa sakit di hatiku. " Ryeowook menjeda sebentar kalimatnya sekedar melihat bagaimana reaksi Donghae. " Tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa… aku tidak pernah mencintaimu _hyung_. Aku.. aku mencintai orang lain, aku mencintai Yesung _sunbae. Mianhae_.. "

" Hahaha.. "

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Donghae yang tengah tertawa keras.

" Aku sudah menduga hal itu sejak awal, tapi aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tapi hari ini aku sudah tahu semuanya, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku dan siapa _namja_ yang selama ini selalu membuatmu murung. Haahhh.. aku merasa bahwa aku _namja_ yang paling bodoh didunia ini, tidak bisa memahami perasaan kekasihku sendiri dan menyakiti perasaan sahabatku. "

" _Hyung~_ "

" Tidak apa – apa, aku melepaskanmu. "

" _Hyung!_ "

" _Wae?_ Bukankah kau memang bermaksud untuk memutuskanku? Jadi sebelum kata putus itu keluar dari bibirmu, aku yang akan terlebih dahulu melepaskanmu. Karena dengan cara itu perasaanku tidak akan terlalu sakit, menerima kenyataan pahit diputuskan oleh orang yang sangat ku cintai. "

" _Hyung – ah, mianhae_. "

" Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, disini akulah yang salah, maafkan aku. "

" _Ani!_ " Ryeowook menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. " Kau tidak salah _hyung,_ kau tidak salah sedikitpun, akulah yang membuat semua kesalahan ini. Dan hari ini aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, dan membuat orang – orang terdekatku menerima kebahagiaannya kembali. " Seulas senyum manis mengembang di bibir _Cherry_-nya. " Kau tahu _hyung_, selama ini ada orang yang begitu mencintaimu dan selalu berada disampingmu saat kau masih koma dulu, dia orang yang tidak begitu dekat denganmu tapi begitu mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun. "

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat Ryeowook mengansurkan sebuah buku padanya. " Bacalah, dan kau akan mengetahui siapa orangnya dan mengetahui betapa dia sangat mencintaimu. "

Ryeowook beranjak dari posisinya saat Donghae mulai membuka sampul buku tadi. " Aku pergi dulu _hyung_, besok kita akan bertemu lagi disekolah, dan mungkin dia akan datang lagi nanti untuk menjengukmu. _Hwaiting!_ "

Donghae menatap sebentar kearah Ryeowook dan mulai membaca buku ditangannya. Dihalaman pertama terdapat nama orang yang begitu dikenalinya. " Lee Hyuk Jae " Gumamnya lirih. Dibukanya kembali halaman selanjutnya. Disana terdapat curahan hati Hyukjae yang terdengar begitu senang dan semangat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**23 Februari**_

_**Hari ini aku senang sekali, ternyata sekolah baruku itu tidaklah buruk seperti yang aku pikirkan, dan yang lebih menyenangkannya lagi karena aku mendapatkan teman baruuu… teman baru yang begitu manis dan sangat baik. Aku menyukainya, gomawo telah menjadi temanku Wookie-ah!**_

_**Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku kesal setengah mati. Arggh.. kenapa ketiga Flower Boys itu harus mengganggu ketenangan kami? Sial…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae tersenyum membacanya. Dia jadi teringat saat itu, saat dimana Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae saling membentak dikantin hanya karena memperebutkan sebuah meja. Dia jadi merasa sangat jahat kalau mengingat kejadian itu kembali.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**24 Februari**_

_**Uwwahh.. aku benar – benar takut saat itu. Aku pikir ada preman atau hantu yang akan mengganggu kami, saat aku dan Wookie tengah berpelukan karena takut, seseorang menepuk pundakku dan membuatku berteriak – teriak tidak jelas. Tapi saat mengetahui bahwa yang menepuk pundakku adalah Siwon hyung aku jadi malu sendiri. Aigo.. itu sungguh memalukan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya, dia kembali membuka lembar selanjutnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**25 Februari**_

_**Ukh! Sial sekali hari ini. Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan three idiot itu? Aish.. ini semua gara – gara Sungmin hyung, kalau saja dia tidak membahas tentang Si mayat hidup itu aku tidak akan mendapat kesialan dengan berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga.**_

_**Mwo? Cantik? Uke? Shit! Aku tidak akan sudi. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi uke-mu tuan Cho yang terhormat. Mau memukulku? Aku juga bisa memukulmu balik.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae sedikit tersinggung dengan kalimat _" Three idiot ",_ aish.. dia tidak se'idiot itu, dia itu _namja_ tampan dengan segudang prestasi disekolahnya. Yah, meskipun dia hanya berprestasi dibidang olahraga, dan kalau dibidang akademik? Jangan ditanya, dia sama sekali tidak menguasai materi satupun. Kkk..

**.**

**.**

_**30 Februari**_

_**Ketenanganku disekolah ini rasanya sudah hilang tergantikan dengan ketidaknyamanan, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganNYA dan harus satu ruangan dance? Bertemu dengannya hanya membuatku sakt kepala dan ingin cepat – cepat pulang ke rumah.**_

_**Cih! Sombong sekali. Daerah kekuasaanmu? What the.. ini practice room milik sekolah bodoh, jadi tentu saja ini milik semua siswa tanpa terkecuali. Dan hell, kenapa kau mengatakan tarianku sangat jelek? Yang bahkan tarianku masih jauh lebih baik darimu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kembali tangannya membuka lembar selanjutnya dan dengan cepat membaca isinya.

**.**

**.**

_**4 Maret**_

_**Seperti biasa kami akan berlatih dance diruangan yang sama setiap harinya, dan tidak ku pungkiri bahwa dia itu begitu tampan apalagi saat serius melakukan gerakan dance dan kurasakan aku sudah mulai tertarik padanya. **_

_**Meski setiap harinya kita lewati dengan bertengkar dan terus bertengkar, tapi entah kenapa saat bersamanya aku sudah mulai nyaman dan ingin terus bersamanya.**_

_**Kami istirahat sebentar, dia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya disampingku dan memejamkan mata teduhnya yang sangat indah. Kuperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, dan tanpa kusadari tanganku bergerak ingin menyentuh wajahnya, namun dia tiba – tiba menarik tanganku dan aku terjatuh diatas tubuhnya.**_

_**Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan berusaha untuk bangun tapi dia menahan pinggangku, aku mengumpatnya dan ia yang tidak terima langsung mengubah posisi kami. Aku langsung menutup mataku saat dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, namun sebuah cubitan yang tidak terlalu sakit membuatku langsung membuka mata dan kulihat dia tersenyum padaku dan menanyakan suatu hal yang membuatku sontak mendorongnya dan berlari keluar.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sret..

Lembaran selanjutnya terbuka

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**8 Maret**_

_**Festival malam itu berjalan dengan lancar, aku dan Donghae sunbae melakukan pertunjukan dengan baik, begitupun dengan Sungmin hyung, Wookie, Yesung dan Kyuhyun sunbae.**_

_**Setelah selesai melakukan pertunjukan kami berenam berjalan – jalan disekitar stand – stand bazaar yang dibuat oleh setiap kelas. Dan setelahnya kami berjalan menuju rumah hantu yang ada dibelakang sekolah. Aku menatap perumahan itu ngeri, seolah – olah yang ada didalam rumah itu benar – benar hantu bukan manusia.**_

_**Kami terpisah, aku yang takut langsung menarik tangan seseorang yang ku pikir tangan Sungmin hyung menjauh dari rombongan. Tapi ternyata itu adalah dia, dia terlihat tidak senang dan memasang wajah kesal yang jujur terlihat sangat lucu.**_

_**Kami bertengkar lagi, yah meski hanya sebatas adu argumen, tapi entah kenapa aku malah menyukai dan menikmatinya.**_

_**Kami akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan yang lainnya, dia terlihat memaksa ingin mengantar Wookie pulang, tapi akhirnya Yesung sunbaelah yang mengantarnya pulang. Dia tampak tidak ikhlas mengantarku pulang, yang tentu saja membuatku sedikit kecewa.**_

_**Aku panik, kunci rumah ada pada Sungmin hyung, sementara aku tidak mungkin menunggu Sungmin hyung diluar dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini kan? Dia terlihat memperhatikan rumahku dan menawarkan bantuan, oh.. seandainya bantuan yang dia tawarkan tidak merugikan tentu saja aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi hei, dia ingin mendobrak pintuku yang sama saja akan merusaknya, tidak akan kubiarkan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Sungmin hyung pulang saja, dia terlihat kaget tapi kemudian ikut duduk disampingku, menemaniku menunggu Sungmin hyung.**_

_**Dan disitulah aku menyadari bahwa dia tidak seburuk yang aku kira, dia namja yang baik. Dan disaat itu juga aku menyadari adanya perasaan aneh yang belakangan sering menggangguku. AKU MENCINTAINYA.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae berhenti sejenak membuka tiap lembar dari buku Diary ditangannya, ingatannya menerawang, mengingat kembali malam itu, malam dimana dia yang diam – diam juga telah mengagumi namja manis yang sering diajaknya bertengkar. Setelah menghela nafas sebentar, dia kembali membuka lembaran kertas itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**12 Maret**_

_**Diary – ah! **_

_**Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris hari ini. Donghae sunbae ternyata mencintai Wookie, dan baru aku tahu ternyata Yesung sunbae juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka mencintai orang yang sama, dan parahnya lagi, mereka bertengkar hanya karena memperebutkan orang yang sama.**_

_**Sangat miris bukan?**_

_**Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis, niatku yang awalanya ingin menjenguk Wookie diruang UKS malah membuat sakit dihatiku bertambah. Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar ungkapan cinta Donghae sunbae untuk Wookie, dari nada suaranya dia terdengar sangat serius dan mencintai Wookie. Dia menembaknya, dan dengan mudahnya Wookie menerimanya, membuatku tak bisa menahan lelehan air mata yang semakin deras dipipiku.**_

_**Aku berlalu dari sana secepatnya sebelum mereka ada yang menyadari keberadaanku, dan meskipun aku merasa sakit, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membenci mereka yang sudah terlanjur aku sayangi.**_

"_**Semoga kalian hidup bahagia selamanya…"**_

_**Do'a tulusku untuk mereka.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mata Donghae sedikit mengembun setelah membaca kalimat per kalimat yang tertera dikertas putih itu, tanpa membuang banyak waktu dia kembali membuka lembar selanjutnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**16 Maret**_

_**Diary – ah! **_

_**Hari ini aku sedih sekali.. Dia, kecelakaan setelah mengantar Wookie pulang. Dan lebih parahnya lagi karena dia kecelakaan dihari yang sama mereka berdua jadian. **_

_**Aku takut Diary – ah! **_

_**Aku takut jika dia tidak akan bisa membuka matanya kembali. Aku yang baru pulang dari warung tempatku biasa kerja, tidak sengaja melihatnya yang akan dimasukkan kedalam mobil ambulance.**_

_**Aku takut, benar – benar takut. Tidak ada yang bisa aku hubungi, Sungmin hyung tidak mengangkat telephonenya, dan Wookie tidak mengangktifkan ponselnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

_**Donghae kehilangan banyak darah, dan beruntungnya kita memiliki golongan darah yang sama. Aku rela memberikan darahku untuknya, tanpa mengharapkan apapun darinya.**_

_**Karena yang aku inginkan hanyalah…. Senyum kebahagiaannnya..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tanpa Donghae sadari, setetes demi setetes air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Dia menghapusnya dengan kasar, dan kembali membuka lembar selanjutnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**17 Maret**_

_**Sungmin hyung dan yang lainnya akhirnya datang juga. Wookie yang tampak menangis disamping kiri Donghae sambil memegang tangannya erat, aku tidak cemburu atau marah, karena aku sadar posisiku tidak ada apa – apanya dibanding dia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae mulai terisak. " _Mianhae Hyukkie – ah! Mianhe_… "

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**18 Maret**_

_**Diary – ah!**_

_**Jika aku bisa memilih, aku ingin sekali menggantikan posisinya sekarang. Aku benar – benar tidak sanggup melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini. Dia baru sadar dan tidak lama kemudian meringis kesakitan, aku benar – benar panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae manahan nafasnya saat membaca lembar terakhir dari buku Diary tersebut. Air mata dengan setia masih mengalir di pipinya, dan dengan tangan bergetar dia mengusap permukaan buku itu dan mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis disana.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**19 Maret**_

_**Diary – ah!**_

_**Karena aku sadar tidak bisa memilikinya dan mengucapkan kalimat ini padanya secara langsung, maka izinkan aku untuk mengatakannya disini saja.**_

" _**Donghae – ah! Terima kasih telah memberi warna baru ke dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah menjadi namja pertama yang membuatku bisa merasakan perasaan aneh namun indah seperti ini. Saat melihatmu, entah kenapa ada desiran aneh yang selalu mengisi relung hatiku, dan juga degup jantungku yang tidak bisa kukontrol setiap kau melihatku.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, sungguh – sungguh mencintaimu.**_

_**Meski ini tidak akan mungkin, tapi.. aku berharap…**_

_**Suatu saat nanti kau dapat menyadari perasaanku padamu, dan… bisa membalasnya.**_

_**Tapi…**_

_**Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaanku ini dan juga kehadiranku, aku akan berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaanku padamu. Dan jika aku bisa, aku juga akan menghilang dari hidupmu.**_

" _**Saranghae, nan neomu saranghaeyo "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Puk

Buku itu tertutup sempurna, Donghae dengan lemas menyimpan buku bersampul coklat itu diatas meja. Pandangan matanya kosong, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, yang pasti dia tengah bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia mencintai Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi mantan pacarnya, atau _namja_ manis yang selama ini diabaikannya?

Dia menghela nafas panjang, didongakkannya kepalanya menatap langit – langit. Bayangan seorang _namja_ yang tengah tersenyum begitu manis padanya muncul diatas sana. Bibirnya melengkung, membuat senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya dengan senyuman _namja_ itu.

" Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu "

Cklek

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka. Dari luar muncul seorang _namja_ yang baru saja dipikirkannya. _Namja_ itu berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah canggung dan senyum ragu.

" _Annyeong sunbae_, bagaimana keadaanmu? "

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Saat ini mereka sedang berada ditaman rumah sakit. Mereka berdua asyik menatap keindahan taman yang luas itu dibawah pohon yang berdiri kokoh dipinggir taman.

Hyukjae sesekali melirik kearah sampingnya dimana Donghae tengah duduk di kursi rodanya. Dipandanginya wajah tampan itu lama tanpa sadar, sehingga _namja _yang ditatap olehnya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

" Jika kau ingin melakukannya, lakukan saja. Karena aku juga tidak yakin dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini "

Hyukjae tersentak. " Eh! "

Sebuah senyuman menawan dilemparkannya. " Kau _namja_ yang baik Hyukjae – _ssi,_ dan kau pantas bahagia dengan _namja_ yang sempurna, bukan dengan _namja_ cacat sepertiku "

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini aku sungguh tidak pantas untukmu, aku telah melukaimu terlalu dalam. Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja perasaanmu padaku "

Kedua mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna. " K-kau mengetahuinya? "

" Aku membaca Diary-mu, maaf " Diulurkannya sebuah buku yang sangat dikenal Hyukjae.

" Ini.. "

" Diary-mu. Kau meninggalkannya saat itu. "

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Donghae maupun Hyukjae tidak ada yang mau membuka suara, lebih tepatnya mereka bingung ingin mengatakan apa, dan membiarkan semilir angin memainkan tiap helai rambut mereka dengan begitu lembut.

" Maaf "

Hyukjae mendongak. " Maaf untuk apa? "

" Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu selama ini "

" Tidak apa – apa, lagipula kau telah memiliki Wookie "

" Tidak, hubunganku dan dia sudah berakhir. Ahh.. sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan, sebaiknya kau pulang, aku akan masuk sendiri "

" _Sunbae!_ "

Donghae menghentikan tangannya yang memegang roda kursi yang dipakainya.

" Aku mencintaimu. "

" Aku tahu "

" Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan satu kali saja? "

" Maaf "

" _Wae?_ Bukankah kau dan Wookie sudah.. "

" Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi… apa kau tidak akan malu mempunyai _namjachingu_ cacat sepertiku? Yang bahkan kemana – mana membutuhkan bantuan kursi roda. "

Hyukjae menggeleng dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. " Tidak, meski dengan satu tangan atau satu kaki, aku tidak perduli. Karena yang aku inginkan adalah kehadiranmu disisiku. Tidak bisakah kau mengulurkan satu tanganmu saja untuk menjemputku? Membawaku kedalam duniamu yang indah "

" Kau tidak akan bahagia dengan _namja_ cacat sepertiku "

" Aku bilang aku tidak perduli! Aku mencintaimu! Itulah yang paling penting! " Bersimpuh dihadapan _namja_ yang begitu dicintainya. " Hae – _ah_, tatap mataku, aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. "

Pandangan mereka beradu. " Aku… juga mencintaimu " Senyumnya mengembang " Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? "

Hyukjae mengangguk dengan air mata yang mengalir lebih deras. " Aku mau "

Dan kebahagiaan itu bermulai dengan air mata kesedihan. Awan yang sedari tadi menghitam kini menumpahkan bebannya, mengguyur tubuh kedua _namja_ yang terlarut dalam kebahagiaannya.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang _namja_ tampak ikut tersenyum menyaksikan moment yang tersuguhkan dihadapannya. " Semoga kalian bahagia " Setelah melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis kembali, tubuhnya perlahan – lahan menjauh dari sana, membiarkan kedua _namja_ itu berbagi kebahagiaan lewat pelukan hangatnya.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Seorang _namja_ manis tengah berjalan sendirian dikoridor menuju kelasnya, sebuah senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya, menyapa setiap siswa yang ada disetiap jalan. Dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki kelasnya yang beberapa bulan ini terasa lebih nyaman dan damai, kembali senyumannya mengembang kala atensinya menatap sosok yang telah duduk manis dikursinya.

" Wookie~ kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau tahu aku takut sekali jika kau datang terlambat dan guru _killer _itu menghukummu. "

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. " Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan terlambat, lagipula aku sudah sampai sebelum bell berbunyi 'kan? "

" Itu memang benar, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir "

" _Arra, arra,_ guru _killer_ itu sudah datang "

Keadaan kelas yang awalnya ribut kini tergantikan dengan suasan hening, menyambut kedatangan guru _killer_ yang begitu ditakuti.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat bell berbunyi yang menandakan jam gugur _killer_ itu telah berakhir. Semua siswa sontak menghembuskan nafasnya dan berlari keluar.

" Wookie, kau tidak ikut ke kantin? "

" Tidak, aku masih kenyang. Lagipula aku tidak mau mengganggu moment berduamu dengan si ikan tampan itu "

Impuls wajah Hyukjae memerah mendengarnya. " Ish, kau ini. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu yah "

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Hyukjae bersama Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepan kelas mereka. Setelah kepergian Hyukjae dan Donghae, Ryeowook tanpa sengaja melihat _namja_ yang belakangan ini selalu dirindukannya. _Namja_ itu berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae, sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, namun Ryeowook cepat – cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan berpura – pura sibuk dengan bukunya.

***YeKyuHaeHyuk***

Ryeowook tengah berjalan sendiri saat tiba – tiba seorang juniornya berlari kearahnya dan memberikannya sebucket bunga. Dengan kening berkerut dia menerima bunga tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang ada dikartu kecil yang tersemat diantara bunga.

'_Datanglah ketaman belakang sekolah'_

Kira – kira seperti itulah kalimat yang tertulis dikartu kecil itu, Ryeowook yang masih bingung hanya menuruti dan mulai berjalan menuju ke atap sekolahnya.

Bunga – bunga putih terlihat memenuhi sepanjang jalan Ryeowook menuju taman belakang sekolah, dengan hati – hati Ryeowook menginjak setiap jalan yang dipenuhi kelopak mawar putih, dan mengikuti instingnya untuk berjalan kemana arah bunga itu.

Langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah pondok berukuran kecil yang sudah dicat sedemikian rupa, ditapakinya satu persatu anak tangga dan berhenti didepan pintu. Tangannya terangkat menarik seutas tali yang menjuntai dari atas langit – langit, dan disaat dia menarik ujung tali itu, sebuah cincin dengan perlahan – lahan turun dan berhenti ditangannya. Cincin itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan berlian berwarna ungu ditengahnya. Diambilnya cincin itu dan memperhatikannya. Sebelum sebuah suara _Husky_ menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" _Cinta, sesuatu yang kau rasakan saat kau mulai menyukai dan menyayangi seseorang._

_Cinta, perasaan yang membuncah saat kau berdekatan dengan orang yang kau sayangi._

_Cinta, bisa menimbulkan desiran yang aneh dihatimu._

_Cinta, suatu hal umum yang dirasakan oleh setiap manusia._

_Cinta, satu kata positif yang membuat hidup lebih berwarna._

_Cinta, satu kata negatif yang dapat menimbulkan kebencian dan persaingan._

_Cinta, satu kata beratus arti yang meluluhkan setiap hati insan yang jatuh kedalam perangkapnya._

_Dan Cinta itu adalah…. " _

_Namja_ itu menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh makna. Sementara Ryeowook hanya diam menatap _namja_ dihadapannya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Dirasakannya jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya saat _namja_ itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Jarak mereka hanya tinggal selangkah, Ryeowook mendongak menatap _namja _yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan polosnya. _Namja_ dihadapannya mengambil alih cincin yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Ryeowook.

" Dan Cinta itu adalah…. apa yang aku rasakan padamu saat ini "

Dan kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Ryeowook menahan nafasnya. " Ye-Yesung _sunbae?_ " Ujarnya tak percaya.

Namja yang diketahui sebagai Yesung itu menarik tangan kiri Ryeowook yang tidak memegang bucket bunga yang dibawanya tadi. Lalu dengan perlahan namun pasti dia menyematkan cincin berlian itu dijari manis Ryeowook yang semakin membulatkan matanya.

" _I love you... Would you be my boyfriend? Be my heart and my love, now… and… forever_ "

Ryeowook tidak dapat membendung air mata bahagianya, dengan lancar dan suksesnya kristal bening itu mengaliri pipinya. Dia terisak pelan sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. " _I do_ " Lirihnya. Dan Yesung langsung menyatukan bibir mereka, menyalurkan setiap kehangatan dan cintanya melaui _french kiss_ singkat pada _namja_ yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya.

Tautan itu terlepas, namun pandangan mereka tidak beralih pada apapun. Tetap menatap objek dihadapannya, menyelami ketulusan cinta yang terpancar pada atensi masing – masing. Dan sebuah senyuman manis terukir dibibir sebelum pelukan hangat itu menyambut mereka.

**.**

**.**

…

**E**

**N**

**D**

…

**Adakah yang berniat menimpuk author?**

**Gara – gara update yang ngaret plus ending yang jauuuuhhh dari kata memuaskan. Hehe..**

**Tapi sebagai gantinya author panjangin last chapter ini.. semoga memuaskan..**

**Firstly, author mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update.**

**And secondly, maaf juga untuk moment YeWook yang kalian tunggu-tunggu udah lama tapi gagal begini, apalagi singkat banget. #lirik YeWook moment**

**Ohya, disini author gak kasi moment buat SiBum soalnya mereka udah bersatu. Jadi Cuma dikasi moment untuk KyuMin, HaeHyuk dan YeWook.. XD**

**Cha, author mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Readerdeul semua yang telah bersedia mereview dari awal sampai akhir ( meski ada juga yang tidak ), juga pada Silent Reader ( kalau ada ), sekali lagi terima kasih, dan maaf kalau endingnya benar – benar mengecewakan. #deep bow**

**Oke, Cukup sekian cuap – cuap gaje author.. XD**

**Dan bagi YeWook Shipper, jika kalian berminat mampirlah ke FF terbaru author yang judulnya "My lovely teacher". Silahkan dibaca dan tentu saja kalian juga perlu meninggalkan sebuah review. Hehe #promo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**hideyatsutinielf:** Ini udah dilanjut, Donghae hanya kecelakaan kecil. Kkk.. Yesung gak kasian tapi dia babo, yang kasian Cuma suamiku tercinta.. #pelukHyuk.. thank untuk reviewnya yah!

**ViiaRyeosom:** Oke deal, kita pisahin YeWook sekarang aja yah! Mumpung mereka baru jadian. Wkwkwk. Justru aku sangat menyayangi Hyuk makanya aku kasi dia musibah. Seperti Tuhan yang menyayangi hambanya.. Mueheheheh.. ini udah dilanjut. Thanks for reviewnya selama ini yah.. jeongmal gomawoooo… XD

**Fiewook:** Bwahaha.. yang lain pada gak terima hubungan HaeWook, tapi kamu malah suka. Ckck.. aneh.. #dijitak. Andwae.. Hae gak akan mati, kalo Hae mati Hyuk ngejanda donk.. wkwkwk.. ini udah dilanjut, thanks untuk reviewnya selama ini yah!

**93424:** Hehehe.. eon bisa aja deh. XD Mian yah kalo YeWook momentnya kurang dan gak sweet sama sekali. #pundung. Ini udah dilanjut, and thanks untuk reviewnya selama ini. Jeongmal gomawoooo…

**Min Gi:** HaeHyuk dan KyuMin udah bersatu kok.. #nunjukmomentHaeHyukKyuMin. Thanks untuk reviewnya yah..

**ddangkomom: **Hahaha.. Hyuk hanya milik aku.! #dikeroyokjewels ini udah dilanjut. Thanks untuk reviewnya yah!

** .16: **Kagak boleh! Hyuk Cuma milik eon..! wkwkwk.. ini udah dilanjut saeng, and thanks untuk reviewnya selama ini.. XD

** 1:** Ini udah dilanjut.. Donghae memang kecelakaan. Hehehe.. thanks untuk reviewnya..

**ermagyu:** Wkwkwk.. Hyukkie Cuma milik aku, gak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku. #jiwaposessifkumat.. Thanks untuk reviewnya selama ini yah! Jeongmal gomawo..

**R'Rin4869:** Hehehe.. gpp kok chingu. Jujur aku seneng banget kalo chingu mereview di ff ku, jadinya aku bisa tahu dimana letak kesalahan dan kekurangan ff ku.. mohon bimbingannya lagi yah.. XD

**lenyclouds:** Gpp kok, tenang aja, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka marah.. kkk. Kalo YeHyuk dibuat temenan gak bisa, tapi aku buatnya Yesung sebagai penyemangat untuk Hyuk.. kurasa itu sudah cukup. Hehe.. Donghae gk sampai meninggal kok.. hanya cacat sementara.. thanks untuk reviewnya yah!

**CheftyClouds:** Panggil unni aja kalo merasa lebih muda, author 93line. keinginanmu terpenuhi, Eunhyuk benar – benar datang menolong Hae. XD ini udah dilanjut, thanks untuk reviewnya.

**Hanazawa kay:** Yesung cuma gengsi chingu. Kkk.. makanya gak mau nganterin Wookie ke UKS, meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengantar Wookie, tapi egonya menahannya.. Donghae kecelakaan tapi gak meninggal. Ini udah dilanjut, thanks untuk reviewnya.

**fieeloving13:** Donghae oppa gak akan meninggal. Aku gak akan tega membuat Eunhyuk sendirian. Hehe.. YeWook tetap akan bersatu kok meski Hae gak meninggal. Thank untuk reviewnya yah!

**SimbaRella:** Omo! Kayaknya seneng banget kalo Donghae mati.. kkk.. Thanks untuk reviewnya yah..

**ichigo song:** Hahaha.. Segitu perhatiannya kah kamu sama Hae? Dia gak apa-apa kok, gak bakalan mati. Dia kan termasuk tokoh utama, jadi gak akan terjadi apa – apa padanya. Thanks untuk reviewnya selama ini.. XD

**Yewook Turtle:** Aku udah nonton videonya.. hehe.. makasih yah udah dikasi tahu.. #bow kecelakaannya Donghae itu bisa dibilang suatu keberuntungan untuk Eunhyuk, selain karena dia bisa menemani Donghae dia juga bisa bersatu dengan Donghae kan? Hehe.. ini udah dilanjut. Maaf gk bisa update kilat.. dan thanks untuk reviewnya selama ini..

**Kim Anna:** Gomawo. XD Yesung gak berusaha merebut sih, tapi dia menunggu hubungan HaeWook berakhir dulu.. ini udah dilanjut, thank untuk reviewnya..

**Cloud prince:** Hadeuuuhh, kenapa pada marah gini sih? Jangan cincang Wookie, ntar Yesung ma siapa donk kalo Wookie mati.? Mungkin Yesung ma Eunhyuk punya ikatan bathin kali yah, sama kayak kita berdua.. Bwahahaha…makanya Yesung bisa ngerasain apa yang dirasakan oleh Eunhyuk.. Ciee.. yang istrinya Yesung, bisa ngerasain apa yang dirasakan ma suaminya. Kkk. ini udah dilanjut.. thanks untuk reviewnya selama ini yah!

**ririn chubby:** Omo! Omo! Jangan bunuh saya, ampunnn.. #berlutut. HaeWook udah pisah kok, dan YeWook juga udah bersatu, jadi jangan marah lagi yah. Hehehe.. dan soal ff requestan-mu belum bisa dikasi sekarang yah. Ntar kalo The secret island and the mysteryous boys udah end.. gpp kann? #puppyeyes. Dan untuk sementara chingu baca saja dulu ff yewook terbaru saya, sebagai selingan, daripada BT nungguin ff requestan yang mungkin bakalan lama jadinya. Ini udah dilanjut, thanks untuk reviewnya.. XD

** :** Aigoo eon.. Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali.! Jadi bingung mau jawab yang mana dulu. Donghae kecelakaan tapi tenang aja dia tidak apa-apa. YeWook udah bersatu, HaeHyuk juga. Dan maaf yah eon, Ryeowook itu Cuma memilihku dari siapapun.. kkk. ohya, ff requestan eon udah selesai tuh.. baca plus review yah.. judulnya "My lovely teacher" .. thanks untuk reviewnya selama ini..

**Yulia CloudSomnia:** Nyesek yah? Kkk.. Author juga nyesek loh ngetiknya. #gakadayangnanya YeWook momentnya udah ada, tapi maaf kalau sedikit dan mengecewakan. Author sendiri malah gak dapat feel untuk moment mereka. ini udah dilanjut, thanks untuk reviewnya.

**Ryeonggu-ya Sparkyu:** Ne annyeong~ salam kenal juga. Ini udah dilanjut.. gomawo ne udah bersedia mereview.. XD

** :** Ini udah dilanjut kok, gomawo ne udah bersedia mereview.. XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan untuk chapter terakhir ini, author minta reviewnya.. kkk**

**Thanks sebelumnya.. #bungkuk90derajat**

**See you…. Bye bye…**

**Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya…. XD**


End file.
